Naruto The Stronger
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: Naruto terus berusaha mengambil hati keluarganya/ Akhirnya Naruto bersatu dengan Sasuke, dan memenuhi janjinya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sementara itu, Sasori tidak akan tinggal diam karena Narutonya direbut laki-laki lain. Hashiramapun kini mulai menampakan taringnya demi menyelamatkan sang cucu tersayang. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Naruto? warn: SASUNARU, Boyslove. RnR PLEASE! :)
1. Chapter 1

HALLO MINAA!

maaf yaa.. aku malah update fic baru ini.. tapi daripada buluk dilaptopku,,mending diupdate aja yaa.. hehehe..

mudah-mudahan pada suka yaaa... selamat membaca...!

Pair : sasuNaru (Uciha sasuk x Naruto Uzumaki) slight sasusaku slight sasonaru,shikakiba,nejigaa

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rat : T

Gendre: hurt,romance,familly

Uzumaki naruto: 15 tahun

Uciha sasuke,gaara,kiba: 17 tahun

Deidara,sasori: 18 tahun

Kyuubi: 22 Tahun

Iruka,kakashi: 29 tahun

Minato: 43 tahun

Naruto the stronger

Dipagi yang indah disebuah kota jepang bernama konoha,tepatnya disebuah mension megah nan elit,sehingga membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terkagum-kagum karena melihat kemewahan dan keindahannya . so, bayangkan bagaimana kaya rayanya sang pemilik mension ini? Yups! Pemilik dari istana ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah keluarga Namikaze. Namikaze? Ya,tepatnya Minato Namikaze,sang CEO dari perusahaan elektronik terbesar _Rasenggan corp_ dijepang,malah membuka cabang di berbagai negara,sehingga membuat pasar internasional takluk dan segan pada perusahaan ini. Sang kepala keluarga . Minato ini memilki 3orang putera yang rupawan dan dikaruniai otak yang jenius. Sempurna? Pasti. Siapa saja pasti akan iri pada ketiga anak ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kesempurnaan fisik,otak,kekayaan bahkan kekuasaanpun dimiliki mereka. Bahagiakah jadi mereka? Jika kau berkata tidak, Maka kau adalah orang yang paling munafik. Meskipun sang kepala keluarga ini sibuk luarbiasa,tapi tak pernah ia meninggalkan anak-anaknya. Ia selalu melimpahkan kasih sayangnya kepada anak-anaknya. Kebersamaan dikeluarga ini begitu dinomorsatukan. Seperti pagi ini seluruh anggota keluarga sedang menikmati kebersamaannya dimeja makan untuk sarapan pagi.

"ittadakimasu" ucap mereka serempak.

Semua anggota keluarga namikaze ini menikmati rutininas sarapan bersama. Suasana itu diliputi keheningan,hanya terdengar suara peraduan piring dan sendok saja. Hingga..

"Tou-san.." sang namikaze kedua itu memecah keheningan. Sontak seluruh kepala menoleh kearahnya.

"ya dei-chan?" balas sang tou-san lembut.

"ano.. mobil dei lecet un. Apa tou-san mau membelikan mobil baru buatku un?" pintanya seraya memelas.

Sang kepala Namikaze itu tersenyum lembut "Apapun yang anak tou-san inginkan" balasnya.

"UWAAAH.. arigatou TOU-SAN !" balasnya girang. Minato hanya tersenyum,sudah biasa menghadapi anaknya yang manja satu ini.

"urusai deidara!"

"yey.. kyuu-nii sirik aja un" balasnya cemberut.

Kyuubi hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Minat-"

"Tou-san!" potong sang kepla keluarga cepat. Ia tak habis pikir melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya yang kelewat 'beradab' ini. Namikaze Kyuubi.

"yaa yaa..terserah.. sajalah" kyuubi memutar matanya lagi. "bagaimana pesananku?" lanjutnya ketus.

"kau bisa tanyakan pada iruka,kyuu... " minato memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"dan Bersikaplah yang baik kyuu. Kau itu putra sulung namikaze,sebentar lagi kau akan melanjutkan perusahaan. Kau juga harus menjadi kakak yang baik untuk dei-chan" timpal sang kepala namikaze,mulai lagi acara ceramahnya karena jengah melihat kelakuan sengak dan arogan putra sulungnya.

"iya un" deidara ikut mengiyakan

"oh" balasnya cuek nggak nanggepin ceramahan minato. Minato hanya menghela nafas panjang pasrah.

'krruyuuuuuk'

suasana jadi hening.

Nah lo? Bukannya lagi sarapan? Suara perut siapa tuh?

Ternyata itu adalah suara perut sang bungsu namikaze yang dari tadi hanya diam dipojok meja makan, tidak ikut sarapan, hanya memperhatikan kejadian hangat keluarganya dari tadi dalam diam. yang Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Sang empu hanya menunduk "g –gomen.." lirihnya takut.

Suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Naruto menahan nafas grogi. Jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"pengacau..." desis si sulung dingin

"selalu saja un.." tambah deidara tak kalah dingin.

"haah.. hilang sudah nafsu makanku" ucap sang kepala keluarga sinis. "kyuu,deii.. cepat berangkat sana! Tou-san tidak mau melihat kedua anak tou-san terlambat. Tou-san juga akan segera berangkat sebentar lagi." Ia pun berdiri hendak beranjak pergi.

"iya un/ ya" balas kedua anaknya serempak. Setelah selesai memakan sarapan yang menurut mereka bertiga terganggu itu,deidara segera melesat dan mencium pipi sang ayah dan dibalas dengan usapan sayang di kepala deidara. Kyuubi? Dia udah melengos pergi dari tadi.

Sementara itu,sang namikaze bungsu hanya melihatnya sendu. Dia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan sinis oleh keluarganya. Namun,tetap dalam hatinya ia sangat sedih dan iri melihat perlakuan tou-sannya kepada kedua kakaknya itu. Namun, Bolehkah ia berharap sedikit saja mendapat kan perhatian dan perlakuan yang sama sebagai anak dan seorang adik? Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah dijadikan anak tiri. Tidak. Bukan anak tiri bahkan ia merasa dirinya tidak lebih baik daripada sampah dari keluarga yang sempurna ini. Selama 10 tahun ini, ia tak pernah dianggap menjadi anggota keluarga namikaze. Dicuekin,disinisn,disamakan dengan seekor lalat. Kehadirannya tak diinginkan,jikapun ada maka dianggap menjijikan ,bahkan dianggap tidak ada. Kenapa? Bukankah keluarga ini sempurna? Ternyata itu semua tidak berlaku bagi sang bungsu namikaze ralat,sang uzumaki.

"kaa-san.. kenapa kaasan meninggalkan naru sendiri.." lirihnya pahit entah pada siapa.

Melihat kejadian ini para pelayan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan keluarga kecil ini dalam diam,hanya menatap sang uzumaki sendu. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena jika mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu sang uzumaki,bahkan untuk sarapanpun mereka akan langsung diangkat kakikan dari mensiom ini a.k.a dipecat. So? Mereka hanya bisa melihat dan berdoa saja. Karena masih sayang pekerjaan.

Flashback..

_10 tahun yang lalu ..._

_Derap langlah kaki terdegar dilorong rumah sakit konoha,langkahnya menyiratkan kekalutan dan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya yang tak teratur tidak menyusutkan pria paruhbaya itu untuk berhenti,sekedar menetralkan kembali nafasnya yang terengah. Lari dan terus berlari. Karena rasa lelah yang ia rasakan saat ini bukanlah hal penting,dan yang paling penting untuk saat ini adalah kekhawatiran nya mengenai sosok wanita separuh jiwanya yang tengah memperjuangkan antara hidup dan mati._

"_hhh.. Iruka! Bagaimana keadaan kushina sekarang?!" tanpa aba-aba pria paruh baya Minato itu menganggetkan pria yang tengah mendekap seorang anak kecil dipangkuannya._

"_Minato-sama.. " lantas pria yang bernama iruka itu melepaskan dekapannya,dan mendudukan anak kecil yang sedang terisak lemah itu pada kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya._

"_bagaimana iruka!" bentak Minato tak sabar dan panik setengah mati. Siapa yang tidak panik? Ketika seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengabarkan bahwa istrimu tertembak peluru dan sedang berjuang diUGD? Sekalem-kalemnya seorang Minato,jika itu menyangkut keluarga,terlebih itu istri yang sangat ia cintai seumurhidupnya pastilah tumbang juga . _

" _Minato-sama.. Saya juga sedang menunggu kabar. Kusina-san sedang diruang operasi sekarang." Jawab iruka setenang mungkin. Tidak mau menambah kepanikan sang majikan._

"_hiks.. hiks.. tou-chan ..." seorang anak yang sedang terisak itu menghampiri sang ayah, minato hanya menatap datar sang anak. Tak berbicara apapun. _

"_hiks..ma- maafkan N-Nalu tou-chan.. hiks.. kaa-chan..kaa-chan.."_

_PLAAKK.. _

_BRUUUGH.._

"_MINATO-SAMA!" pekik ir uka kaget. Sontak Iruka berlari kearah anak yang sedang tersungkur shock akibat tamparan telak dari sang ayah._

"_Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Kushina." Desis minato,ia berhenti sejenak,lalu menarik nafas "Kau!" tunjuk Minato pada sang anak yang kini tengah memandang nanar sang Ayah. "Jangan berharap kau termasuk dalam anggota keluarga Namikaze. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Tou-san" lanjut minato sadis. Lalu ia pergi menemui sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang Operasi,meninggal kan Naruto kecil yang tak tau apa-apa menangis dalam dekapan iruka._

"_tou-chaan.. hiks.."_

_Flashback End_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Konoha High School

"sebelum kita melanjutkan ke Bab selanjutnya.. sensei memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian" ujar seorang sensei didepan kelas kepada para murid yang kini tengah memperlihatkan wajah tak suka dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Sang sensei menyeringai melihatnya,yang sontak membuat para murid merasakan firasat tak enak karenanya. Oh.. ayolah..siapa yang akan senang ketika senseimu yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya hanya karena tak bisa menjawab 'satu' pertanyaan saja kau bisa mendapatkan jackpot spesial mengerjakan 50 soal?

Sang guru mendehem sebelum mengabsen seorang siswa untuk menguji cobakan soal yang telah ia rancang.

"inuzuka kiba" panggilnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki bertato merah segitia dikedua pipinya mengangkat tangannya dengan lesu. "ya sensei.."

"sebutkan jaringan yang bertambah pada tumbuhan primer!"

'_mati aku,gua kagak tau!' _batin kiba panik.

"errr... eettooo..." kiba celingukan nyari pertolongan kearah gaara dan Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah berkata –apa-lihat-lihat-mikir-aja-sendiri . kiba melotot sisnis _'awas kalian berdua! Digigit akamaru baru tau rasa kalian!' _batin kiba jengkel. Dasar gak setia kawan. Pikirnya panik menghadapi senseinya yang kini tengah menatapnya sembari menyeringai mencurigakan .

"ya.. apa inuzuka-san?"

"akuuuu..."

TOK TOK TOK

Sontak mereka semua menoleh kearah pintu. Anko segera membuka pintu,melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu acara mengajarnya yang menyenangkan (menurutnya sendiri sih).

'_selamaaaat'_ batin kiba lega

"ya.. shizune-san?" tanya anko pada shizune,lalu ia Menglihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang kini berdiri kikuk disebelah shizune. Lantas,ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Shizune yang mengerti arti pandangan dari Anko hanya tersenyum maklum .

"dia siswa baru dikelas ini anko sensei,bolekah ia segera masuk? Em.. oke kalau begitu Saya permisi dulu" shizune to the point,dan melengos begitu aja meninggalkan dua orang yang kini menatapnya heran. Oh.. sungguh sebenarnya shizune sudah tidak tahan berdiri disamping pemuda dingin disampingnya sedari tadi itu.

"oh.. em.. oke tunggu sebentar disini. Nanti aku dipanggil" tukas anko kepada pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"hn"

Anko berdiri didepan kelas seraya memandangi seluruh muridnya yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"oke. Perhatian semuannya.. hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Oke silahkan masuk!" perintah anko kepada murid baru itu.

Tap tap tap

Seluruh murid yang ada dikelas menahan nafas,mata mereka melotot melihat seorang yang sedang berjalan dengan cool didepan kelas . dan seisi kelas berubah gaduh. Terutama para siswi yang memandangnya dengan pandangan love-love.

Telah berdiri seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap bak model,berambut hitam kebiru dongkeran (?) dengan model emo nya semakin menambah keren dan berparas sangat tampan. kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat dengan wajah tegas dan cool,bermata onyx pekat,berhidung mancung,bibir tipis yang menawan di tambah dengan garis lancip dagunya yang membuat pemuda itu terkesan sempurna.

Lalu?

"kyaaaaaaa! Tampaaan nyaa"

"kyaaa! Kereeeen!"

"wooow.. sempurna..!"

"Aku mau dong jadi pacarnya.. kyaaaaaa!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah kegaduhan mendadak dikelas unggulan itu. Sang siswa yang diteriaki hanya memasang wajah datar. Tidak terganggu dengan hal semacam ini. Karena baginya sudah biasa diteriaki oleh fansgirl. Terkadang juga laki-laki?. Sang objek kini tengah mengarahkan pandangan pada satu persatu wajah murid yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya _'mebosankan'_ pikirnya. Hingga ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sosok lelaki yang tengah diganggu oleh temannya? Entahlah. Tapi begitulah,yang ada dipikiran siswa baru itu melihat ekspresi pemuda yang diamatinya cemberut sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya,lucu_. 'ketemu!'_ batinnya.

"ehm.. silahkan perkenalkan namamu pada teman sekelasmu" titah sang guru membuyarkan pikiran sang murid dan kelas hening seketika.

"hn. Uchiha Sasuke. Pindahan suna high school. Salam kenal" ucapnya singkat,cool dan super datar.

"sudah?" tanya anko sensei tidak yakin.

"hn"

Sementara itu para murid,terutama para siswi memandangnya dengan tatapan lope-lope. _'coooooooool'_ pikir mereka bersamaan. Mulai saat itu tercetuslah FG seorang Sasuke.

"baiklah.. uchiha-san,selahkan duduk dibangku kosong itu" tunjuk anko sensei pada sebuah bangku.

Dideret ke-4 dari depan sebelah kanan kelas,seorang laki-laki yang sedang asyik menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah kertas,tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mendekatinya,dan duduk persis disebelah pemuda itu.

"nih! Dasar pemalas ! makanya belajar,bukan main anjing terus.. bhuuuu!" gerutunya pada kiba yang kini sedang terkekeh tak ambil hati. Tak menyadari teman sebangku barunya kini tengah menatapnya,

"thanks Naru-chan!" balas kiba setulus hati,ga nyadar kalau yang bersangkutan mau meledak.

"gah! Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu kiba!" semburnya,sembari mengerucutkan bibir mungil nan merahnya makin imut. Masih ga sadar ada yang memperhatikannya dengan intens.

Naruto yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya lantas ia menoleh kesamping.

Shaphire bertemu onyx

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan

"eh?" naruto shock. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung,mendapati reaksi naruto yang aneh.

"siapa kau!?" tanya naruto dengan tatapan polos,mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung tiba-tiba ada makhluk asing disebelahnya _'whoaaaaa... rambutnya mirip ayam,ttebayoo!'_ batin naru takjub karena baru nemu gaya rambut yang aneh_._

"Dobe.."

_Sasuke pov _

Aku mendengar sensei baruku memanggilku kedalam kelas. Ku langkahkan kakiku kedalam. Hening. Dan...

"kyaaaaaaa! Tampaaan nyaa"

"kyaaa! Kereeeen!"

"wooow.. sempurna..!"

"Aku mau dong jadi pacarnya.. kyaaaaaa!"

Teriakan-teriakan gadis kegenitan itu mulai lagi ditelingaku. Haaaah. Tidak bisakah mereka diam? Kepalaku sungguh sakit mendengar teriakan tak berguna itu. Masih mempertahankan wajah datarku. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesetiap wajah-wajah. Dan '_membosankan_' batinku. Tak ada yang menarik. Hingga mataku terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikanku,sibuk dengan temannya yang sedang menggangunya? Entahlah..

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat sedang kesal , wajahnya terlihat lucu. 'ketemu_'_ batinku senang. Ku temukan juga kau _my kitsune._

"ehm.. silahkan perkenalkan namamu pada teman sekelasmu"

"hn. Uchiha Sasuke. Pindahan suna high school. Salam kenal" ucapku memperkenalkan.

"sudah?" tanya senseiku

"hn"

"baiklah.. uchiha-san,silahkan duduk dibangku kosong itu" tunjuk anko sensei pada sebuah bangku dekat rubahku? Kurasa ini semakin menyenangkan.

Aku berjalan kearah bangku paling belakang sebelah pemuda yang sepertinya belum menyadari kedatanganku. Ku hempaskan diriku dibangku yang mulai detik ini menjadi wilayahku. Ku lirik pemuda cantik dan amat manis itu. Cantik? Yah lihatlah tubuhnya yang mungil untuk seorang laki-laki,berkulit tan mulus nan eksotis,berambut pirang jabrik,serta wajahnya yang baby face,matanya yang seindah shaphire yang membuat siapa saja terhanyut dalam pesonanya yang hangat sehangat musim semi,termasuk aku. Dan lihatlah pipinya yang chubby dirias dengan garis halus yang menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. Dan bibirnya yang tipis berwarna cherry itu yang selalu tersenyum dengan ketulusan. Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak. Dan semua pasti akan setuju.

"nih! Dasar pemalas ! makanya belajar,bukan main anjing terus.. bhuuuu!" gerutunya pada teman yang duduk tepat didepanku yang kini sedang terkekeh senang mengambil sebuah kertas. Contekan? Kurasa begitu.

"thanks Naru-chan!" huh? Chan?

"gah! Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu kiba!" timbal rubahku mengembungkan pipinya sembari mengerucutkan bibir mungil nan merahnya makin imut,dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah akibat kesal. Kawaaaaiiii!

Dia menoleh kearahku.

Kami saling pandang. Sepertinya dia sedang memperhatikan ku. Kau ingat aku kan?

"eh?" apa-apaan itu wajah bingungnya itu!

"siapa kau?!" what the hell! Dia melupakanku? Kusoo...!

Sasuke pov end

"dobe.." lirih sasuke pelan namun cukup terdengar ditelinga naruto.

"ng? Dobe?" naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"kau baka dobe"

TWITCH

Urat kesabaran naruto mulai berkedut

"kau bilang apa?" desis naruto mulai habis keabaran

"hn. Kau tuli?" ucap sasuke datar sembari menyeringai yang menurut naruto sangat menyebalkan

TWITCH TWITCH

Wajah naruto memerah sempurna menahan amarah,matanya memandang nyalang kearah sasuke.

"apa maksudmu brengsek!?" desis naruto tertahan

"bodoh.. udah dobe tuli lagi" ucap sasuke watados

Gah! Cukup! Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto.

"BRENGSEK! BAHKAN KU TIDAK MENGENALMU. APA-APAAN KAU MENGHINAKU BEGITU TEME!" Naruto berteriak kalap.

Hening ...

Dan..

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOO" r teriak anko ga kalah kalap.

'o-ow.. SIAL!' rutuk naruto dalam hati

"heheh... ah.. go-gomen sensei" ucap naruto setengah gugup setengah takut. "tapi dia menghinaku sensei!" sambugnya emosi sambil menunjuk uciha bungsu yang kini tengah menampakan wajah watados ala malaikatnya.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan pada teman barumu. Sekarang bersihkan halaman belakang!" perintah anko sarkastis.

"tapi.. sensei.."

"SE-KA-RANG!"

"bhuaahahhahahahahaha..." tawa seisi kelas pun pecah.

"ba-baik sensei" dengan lemas naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang karena malu terhadap teman-temannya.

''naruto..." lirih kiba prihatin dengan nasib sahabat juniornya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata jade green sea tengah menatap sinis kepada si murid baru sasuke. Merasa ada yang memandanginya tajam lantas sasukemenoleh kearah depan,disana terlihat pemuda berambut merah tampan tengah menatapnya tak suka. Beberapa detik mereka saling mengintimidasi sebelum suara anko sensei kembali mengalihkan mereka.

"kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Inuzuka-san jadi apa jawabannya?"

Taman belakang KHS

"OH.. shit! Awas saja si teme itu!" gerutu naruto kesal. Hey bagaimana naruto tak kesal,jika harus disuruh membersihkan halaman yang sungguh jauh dari kata bersih. Sendiri lagi? Dihalaman yang seluas ini? Sekali lagi SENDIRI?!

"huft.. YOSH UZUMAKI NARUTO,kau harus tetap semangat! Genbatte Ne,ttebayou!" serunya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"berisik.."

"eh?" naruto celingukan nyari orang yang barusan ngomong. Dan,tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kanan pohon

Kiri benteng

Bawah jelas rumput

Atas,ah lupakan. Orang macam apa yang bisa berada diatas? Kecuali tuh orang bisa terbang. Terbang? Tunggu! Muka naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi horror.

'_kami-sama.. hantu itu tidak ada kan?'_

"naruto..?"

Deg

Tubuh naruto bergetar "a-aa aa ampuun t tu-tuan se-setan.." ucapnya ketakutan setengah mati,keringat dingin muncul disekujur tubuh naruto

Puk

"HUAAAAAAAA... AKU BELUM MAU MATI,AKU BAHKAN BELUM MEMBANGGAKAN KASAN TOU-SAN DAN ANIKI-ANIKI KU ! DAN BELUM PUAS MEMAKAN RAMENKU! AMPUN TUAN SETAN!" Teriaknya panik setengah mati dan lepas kontrol.

Lengan yang menyentuh bahu dari belakang tubuh naruto itu pun,mau tidak mau berpindah untuk menutupi telinganya yang terancam masuk THT. Ia menyeringai melihat keadan naruto yang sedang ketakutan,entah kenapa malah terlihat menggemaskan,dipikirannya terbayang bak seekor anak rubah yang hilang dari induknya. Sangat mengggemaskan. Dan terpikirlah diotaknya untuk menggodanya,sesekali tak apa kan? Hihihihi... sedikit saja.

"narutoooo..." panggilnya datar yang dibuat-buat menambah efek horor.

"y-ya?" jawab naruto masih berdiri membelakanginya menggigil.

"sedang apaaaa kauu disiini.. hihi..."

"a-ano tu tuan hantu a-aku me-meminta izin me-membersihkan tempat i-ini! A-aku sedang dihu-hukum. A-aku be-ber janji sss se-setelah be-bersih a-aku ti-tidak a-akan me-mengganggumu la-lagi. Ku-ku mohon ja-jangan ma-makan a-aku tu-tuan. Da- dangingku pa-pahit,ka-kalau ma-mau ma-m m-akan a-aku punya 2 cu-cup rr –ramen. Aku ti-tidak keberatan membagi du-dua" jawabnya aneh nan terkesan dipaksakan sekali.

Mau tidak mau sang 'tuan setan' pun tertawa "bhuahahahahaha... " yang semakin membuat naruto merinding.

"aku memang mau memakanmu naru-chan kalau kau tetap berekspresi seperti itu"

Eh?

Suara itu?

Sepertinya dia kenal.

1 detik berpikir

2 detik diam

3 detik berbalik

4 detik matanya terbelalak

5 detik

Dan

"SASORI –SENPAIIIIII!" Teriaknya marah karena dia benar-benar dikerjai.

"hahahahhahah... dasar naru-chan!" sasori terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"tidak lucu tau!" naruto buru-buru memukul-mukul lengan sasori gemaas "berhenti tertawa sasori –senpai!" teriaknya lagi tambah kesal.

"iya-iyaa.. pffftt.." sasori masih nahan untuk tidak ketawa,tapi tawa itu segera hilang berganti menjadi lebih serius. Dia mengingat sesuatu. "kau dikerjai lagi naru-chan ? kenapa kau dihukum? Siapa yang melakukannya lagi?" Tanya sasori bertubi-tubi.

"haha.. aku tadi bertengkar dengan siswa baru yang menyebalkan! Padahal aku kan ga kenal sama dia! Masa tiba-tiba dia menyebutku dobe? Jelas-jelas aku kan jenius, buktinya aku dapet akselerasi dan dapat beasiswa. Masa bilang aku dobe? Lihat senpai mukaku! Tidak terlihat bodohkan? Kurasa aku tampan. Makanya aku marah dan aku panggil dia teme " cerocosnya emosi dengan bangga banget nan narsis setengah mati. Sasori cengo. _'haaah... dasar bocah.. bukan bodoh,tapi kamu polos naru. Yah kamu tampan,dan saking tampannya kau malah terlihat sangat cantik' _ batin sasori sweet dropp sendiri

Sasoritersenyum lembut,sambil mengacak-ngacak ambut naruto " biar kutebak.. emm. Kamu melakukannya didalam kelas sambil berteriak? Disaat jam pelajaran?" tebaknya jitu.

"heheheh... " naruto myengir sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"dasar.. !" sasori mencubit pipi chubby naruto gemas. "ya sudah cepat kerjakan hukumanmu sebelum jam ketiga mulai"

"ne ne,kenapa senpai ada disini? Hayooo.. bolos lagi?" tuding naruto.

"bosan. Dan jangan lupa kalau aku juga tidak kalah jenius denganmu naru-chan! Jadi membolos bukan masalah bagiku"

"huh.. senpai kebiasaan" gerutu naruto. "yosh... aku akan membesihkan tempat ini. Senpai mau bantu?" tanya naruto plus puppy eyes nya.

"baiklah.. tapi membatumu biar tambah semangat lagi!" sasori menyeringai

"caranya?" naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung _'kawaiii'_

CUP

BLUSH

Pipi naruto merona hebat,satu kecupan lembut tepat dibibir berhasil membuat naruto membatu.

"genbatte naru-chan ku sayang.." dan setelah mengucapkan itu ditambah mencuri satu kecupan lagi dipipi yang tengah merona itu,sasori langsung kabur.

"jaa.. naru-chan! Pulang sekolah aku antar lagi!" teriaknya dari kejauhan

Grrrrr...

"sasoriiiii senpai ! dasar mesuumm!" teriaknya membahana

"haah.. jantungku..." naruto mencengkram dadanya yang kini tengah bermaraton.

"huuft... kalau begini senpai bisa mengantarku cepat kerumah sakit. Hihihi.. dasar!"

Aaaa

Hozuki Caffe,konoha

"bagaimana keadaan disana?" Tanya seorang pria bermasker kepada seseorang yang kini duduk diseberang meja sebuah café sambil menopang dagu.

Pria yang ditanya hanya membuang nafas sambil berpikir,sesekali matanya melirik gelisah kearah jendela. "ini semakin buruk" lirihnya pahit ,pandangan matanya tertuju kearah cangkir yang berisi cappuccino itu.

"haaaah… sepertinya _'dia' _masih belum puas juga. Hmmm…?"

"entahlah kakashi.. tapi sungguh aku sudah tak tega lagi. Dia _anakku,_kakashi. Sungguh orang tua macam apa yang bisa diam ketika melihat anaknya diperlakukan tidak adil!" jawab lelaki itu emosi namun didalam suaranya terdengar sangat defresif.

"bersabarlah.. Tuan Hashirama tidak mungkin terus diam" ujarnya menenangkan.

"kau kira kurang sabar apa aku selama ini kakashi?! 10 tahun aku terus diam! Ini tidak adil untuk _anakku_!" pekiknya marah sembari menahan tangis.

Kakashi hanya menatap lelaki itu prihatin. Dia mengerti perasaannya. Sangat mengerti. Tapi apa yang dia bisa lakukan? Tidak mungkin dia mengacaukan rencana yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa. 10 tahun ia telah berkorban,tidak mungkin ia dengan mudahnya menyerah,dan mengacaukan semuanya. _.. 'semakin rumit saja' _batin kakashi miris.

"aku pasti akan berusaha secepat dan sebaik mungkin. Kau hanya perlu terus menjaga dan mengawasi tuan muda saja. Semuanya serahkan padaku- ah tidak pada kami. Percayalah… semua akan baik baik saja.. tuan muda adalah anak yang sangat kuat." Hiburnya menenangkan.

"kau tak perlu ingatkan itu kakashi. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi _anakku_!" jawabnya mantap. Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat sorot mata lawan bicaranya yang memyiratkan ke mantapan dan penuh dengan kelembutan. _'haaah… inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu..'_ batinnya.

"aku percaya padamu.." ujar kakashi sembari tersenyum lembut. "nah.. sekarang cepat makan! Perutmu sudah bernyanyi tuh.. khekhe" kekehnya geli saat mendengar suara perut minta diiisi sang lawan bicara.

"hah? Perutku tidak bunyi baka!" serunya sewot sembari menahan malu. _'aduuuh.. perut sialan,hilang sudah harga diriku!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Malu sekali.

"hahaha… ya ya terserah.. ayo makan!" tawanya meledak melihat muka lucu lelaki pujaan hati dihadapanya merona hebat menahan malu.

"jangan tertawa baka!"

"pffft... oke oke.. iruka-koi" timbalnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

TOK TOK TOK

Cklek

Terlihat seorang pemuda blonde tengah nyengir tak jelas didepan pintu

"sensei.." hormatnya membungkukan badan,kemudian tegap kembali layaknya tentara yang tengah berjumpa sang komandan semari memberi hormat "Lapor sensei!Naruto uzumaki Izin masuk kelas! Dikarenakan hukuman dari anko sensei telah selesai. Laporan selesai!" serunya kelewat semangat memperagakan gaya Tentara yang gagah,ga nyadar padahal ga ada pantes-pantesnya jadi tentara. APalagi melihat wajah imutnya itu.

Sang sensei yang membukakan pintu itu hanya memutar bola matanya,ga habis pikir sama tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil _'haaaah... dia memang masih kecil' _ pikirnya membenarkan. Mengingat Naruto adalah anak beasiswa akselerasi,yang seharusnya sekarang masih kelas 3 SMP.

"masuk!" perintahnya

"heheh.. arigatou ebisu-sensei!" serunya sembari nyengir polos. Ah betapa sangat menggemaskannya anak ini! Autor sampe nahan mimisan. MHuahaha... #lupakan!

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursinya,matanya menangkap sosok yang kini tengah menatap tajam nan menusuk kearahnya. '_huh.. dasar menyebalkan' _ naruto memalingkan wajahya sebal. Kemudian duduk dibangkunya cuek,menghiraukan tatapan mata yang terus menatap tajam kearahnya. Dengan tenang naruto melanjutkan pelajarannya memperhatikan ebisu yang tengah menerangkan sejarah jepang dengan serius.

Sasuke yang tak mengerti kenapa naruto bersikap seakan tak mengenalnya . sembari terus memperhatikan wajah manis naruto yang kini tengah memperhatikanpelajar an,sasuke berfikir kenapa dengan rubah manisnya itu? Sasuke harus cari tau semuanya. Percuma dong dia susah-susah mencari keberadaan narutonya yang ternyata sekarang bersekolah di KHS dan seangkatan dengannya,serta rela pindah sekolah jauh-jauh dari suna ke konoha tapi narutonya malah cuek-cuek saja. Bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalnya._ 'ah.. mungkin dia belum ingat!' _pikir sasuke. Dia pun segera mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan.

Teng tong teng..

Suara bel pertanda istirahat menggema diseluruh sudut sekolah. Pertanda seorang sensei harus segera menghentikan aktifitas mengajarnya seperti..

"baiklah… cukup untuk pertemuan kali ini. Sampai jumpa dipertemuan selanjutnya. Jangan lupa hapalkan lagi yang sudah barusan kita pelajari bersama.. sampai jumpa"

"iya senseiiii.." jawab seluruh murid senang sekaligus lega karena mereka tidak diberi hadiah pekerjaan rumah. Oh.. sungguh sensei yang pengertian. Haaaah… sekarang waktunya mereka semua isi energi mereka. Para siswa dikelaspun berbondong-bondong menyerbu kantin atau keluar mencari tempat untuk tempat makan mereka membuka sekotak bento. Tapi sepertinya hal-hal yang lumrah itu tidak berlaku bagi..

"kau tidak ikut naru?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya.

"tidak gaara.. kau bersama kiba saja kekantin" jawab naruto sembari merapihkan buku pelajarannya,dan mengambil se botol air mineral didalam tasnya.

"…" tidak ada balasan dari gaara. Naruto yang memahami arti diam dari sahabatnya itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"ayolah gaara.. aku tidak akan mati hanya tidak makan siang ini kan?" katanya setelah meneguk air mineral dalam botol itu hingga setengahnya.

" kau kira aku tidak tau tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan naru? Setelah itu kau menghadapi hukuman anko sensei membersihkan halaman belakang sendirian. Dan sekarang kau tidak makan? Kalau setelah istirahat bukan pelajaran olahraga mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu naru. Kau pikir seberapa besar tenagamu itu bertahan?! Dan jangan lupakan kau harus kerja sepulang sekolah naru" omel gara jengkel tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir sahabatnya yang sungguh keras kepala.

"itu benar naru,kau terlalu menghemat!" setuju kiba,yang tiba-tiba nongol entah sejak kapan dia berdiri didepan bangkunya.

"haaah.. sejak kapan gaara yang dingin dan cool,jadi secerewet ini? Dan kau kiba lebih baik kau diam! Kau tidak pada posisiku" gerutu naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi tembemnya merajuk.

"sejak kau membuatku khawatir naru" desis gaara dengan aura yang mulai tak enak.

"ooww.. mami complex gaara kumat lagi tuh..hahah.. ya ya ya! Wakatta naru" celetuk kiba tanpa dosa,membuat sang _mami_ geram.

"haaah.. baiklah mami gaara sayang,aku ikut" goda naruto. "dan kau kiba jangan lupa kau berhutang ramen padaku" tambah naruto sambil beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan meninggalkan dua sahabatnya.

"hey! Sejak kapan aku punya hutang ramen padamu! dasar bocah itu seenaknya saja! Ayo gaa-" perkataannya terputus tatkala ia melihat gaara yang kini tengah memberikan aura kematian kearahnya.

BLETAK!

"ITTAAIIII! Kenapa kau memukulku hah?!" sewot kiba kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipastikan akan benjol.

Gaara? Dia ngeloyor pergi gitu aja. Meninggalkan kiba yang nelangsa. Poor kiba.

'_kenapa rasanya aku ternisatai begini ya?' _batin kiba merasa dirinya menjadi orang yang paling malang didunia.

Chk.. kau lebay kib!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kantin KHS

"lihat gaara. Ko itu ramai sekali. Ada apa ya?" tanya naruto sambil menyikut lengan gaara,ketika dirinya melihat kerumunan siswi dikantin. Ramai sekali plus berisik pula.

"entahlah" Timbal gaara mengedikan bahu tak peduli. Hey sejak kapan Gaara peduli pada sesuatu? Oh ya kecuali hal-hal menyangkut naruto.

Kemudian naruto melirik ke arah kiba "apa?" jawab ketus kiba ketika naruto melirik kearahnya. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat ekspresi cemberut kiba. Haaah.. ternyata dia masih marah toh.. dasar kiba!

Karena rasa penasaran naruto yang teramat tinggi,dia berjalan kearah kerumunan itu. Dengan sedikit memaksa dan menyingkirkan teman-temannya lantas naruto menyelinap masuk kearah kerumunan. Dan...

"eh? Sungguh sangat tidak penting" sinis naruto memandang pemandangan yang kini menarik perhatian seluruh siswi KHS.

Memang apa sih?

Ternyata hanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang memintanya untuk berkenalan _'pangeran baru,eh?'_ pikir naruto geli.

_ Aaaaa_

Shibuya citty,senju corp

"bagaimana keadaan disana Kakashi?" terdengar suara berat nan berkharisma milik seorng lelaki paruh baya yang kini tengah melayangkan pandangan tegas .

"semua telah beres sesuai kehendak anda Tuan" jawab seorang lelaki yang tengah menghadap sang tuan, yang kini tengah duduk tegap sembari menautkan tangannya didepan meja,sehingga membentuk piramida.

"Bagus!" Balasnya puas dengan hasil kerja anak buahnya . "segera kirim data anak itu. Dan awasi dengan baik. Aku tidak mau cucuku menderita lagi" perintah sang tuan.

"baik tuan" kakashi mengangguk paham seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"pergilah" Titahnya pada kakashi.

"saya pamit ,tuan" ucapnya seraya menundukan kepalanya hormat.

"..." sang tuan tak menjawab,dan kakashi mengerti meskipun tak menjawab,tapi dia yakin sang tuan kini tengah tersenyum penuh wibawa. Setelah kakashi pergi...

"Ya?" sang pria paruh baya itu mengangkat sebuah paggilan dari handphonenya.

"_ji-san. Sepertinya yahiko berhasil masuk perusahaan Namikaze corp"_ jawab sang penelepon.

Mau tidak mau lelaki paruh baya itu mengulum sebuah seringai

"bagus. Awasi laki-laki sombong itu. Pastikan Yahiko mendapatkan posisi yang baik. Dan jangan sampai ada yang tau hubungan nya dengan kita"

"_itu tak masalah ji-san"_

"sekarang pulanglah nagato"

"_hai.. hashirama-jisan"_

Dan

Klik

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telpon itu terputus.

"haaah... cucuku yang malang. Bersabarlah nak!" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

]

Tbc...

Mohon reviewnya minnaa..

Bagaimna? Jelek?


	2. Chapter 2

Pair : SasuNaru (Uciha Sasukex Naruto Uzumaki) slight SasoNaru,ItaKyuu.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rat : T

Gendre: hurt,romance,familly

Uzumaki Naruto: 15 tahun

Uciha sasuke,gaara,kiba: 17 tahun

Deidara,Sasori: 18 tahun

Kyuubi ,Itachi: 22 Tahun

Iruka,kakashi: 29 tahun

Minato: 43 tahun

Chapter 2

Hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto,Dihukum membersihkan halaman belakang,olahraga menguras energi (mengingat betapa semangatnya sang sensei dengan euforia masa muda),pulang sekolah langsung kerja sambilan. Haah.. tidak biasanya cafe itu penuh,sehingga Naruto harus bekerja hari yang melelahkan..

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum sendiri,ketika mengingat betapa perhatiannya sosok Sasori kekasihnya sang sungguh tampan itu terhadapnya. Mengantar nya ke tempat cafe nya bekerja,menjemput pulang,dan selalu melidunginya,oh jangan lupa Sasorinya selalu menghibur dikala ia sedang sedih. Haaah... sungguh ia sangat menyayangi sosok Sasori senpainya yang kini genap setahun telah menjadi kekasih nya.

Ya.. sabaku Sasori adalah kekasih Naruto selama satu tahun ini. Semenjak kehadiran seorang Sasori dalam hidupnya,Naruto benar-benar merasa terlindungi dan merasa aman. Mengingat dulu sebelum kehadiran Sasori ia selalu menjadi bahan bully-an teman-temannya disekolah (karena menurut mereka Naruto anak pembawa sial seperti yang dikatakan Deidara dan sebagian karena iri). Naruto yang pada saat itu tak punya teman (sebelum mengenal Gaara dan kiba) selalu dibully,tiada hari tanpa penderitaan disekolah. Betapa berutungnya Naruto,karena ditengah penderitaannya hadirlah seorang Sasori yang selalu menyelamatkannya. Awalnya Naruto selalu menolak ketika didekati oleh Sasori,yah.. karena Naruto tau,kakaknya, Deidara menyukai Sasori. Tapi karena Sasori tak pernah menyerah akhirnya Naruto menerima peryataan cinta Sasori. Pada saat itu Naruto adalah siswa kelas satu tengah semester sedangkan Sasori murid baru satu tingkat diatas Naruto. Semenjak resmi menjadi kekasih Sasori,hari-hari Naruto semakin baik. Teman-temannya sudah tidak berani menjahilinya lagi,entah apa yang telah Sasori perbuat. Meskipun pandangan benci dan iri selalu Naruto dapatkan,dan kadang-kadang masih dijahili secara sembunyi-sembunyi,karena takut kepada Sasori. Yah.. siapa sih yang mau berurusan dengan pangeran sekolah sebangsa Sasori? Alamat minta masuk neraka tuh. Dan semenjak itu pula hadirlah 2 murid baru bernama Sabaku Gaara (sepupu Sasori) dan Izunuka Kiba yang dengan senang hati menjadikannya sahabat. Dari situlah Naruto mulai merasakan kebahagiaan ditengah penderitaannya. Haaah... tapi,akibat dari ia menjadi kekasih Sasori,Deidara semakin membencinya. Dan perlakuannya terhadap Naruto semakin parah. Dan selalu dilimpahkan disetiap ada kesempatan. Seakan lupa bahwa Naruto merupakan adik kandungnya.

Naruto menutup matanya sembari menghirup udara.

Uciha sasuke..

Entah kenapa sosok itu tiba-tiba terlintas difikirannya. Naruto mengernyitkan alis

"entah kenapa matanya ketika memandangku seperti menyiratkan .. err..kekecewaan? dan Kenapa dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang errr... aneh?" gumamnya sembari menarik selimut sampai dada.

"apa-apaan aku memikirkan si teme menyebalkan itu? Oh my.. sepertinya karena terlalu cape otakku jadi agak sedikit eror" tambahnya merasa aneh sendiri _'tapi.. kenapa ya ko aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya?'_ lanjut Naruto dalam hati. Naruto segera mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mulai eror dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"hoaaammm... ngantuk.." gumamnya sebelum menginjak alam mimpi.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Uchiha mansion

Itachi menatap bingung kepada adiknya yang kini terlihat melamun dibalkon rumah. Sudah berkali-kali ia memergoki Sasuke yang sedang melamun. Sepertinya baka-outoutounya sedang dalam mode galau.

"outoutou..."

"..."

"sasuke?"

"..."

Itachi menghela nafas frustasi, "kau kenapa sasuke?"

"..."

"Naruto?" tebak itachi,yah sejauh ini orang yang bisa membuat sasuke galau hanya satu orang,yang tak lain adalah Naruto Namikaze. Mendengar nama Naruto disebut-sebut,sasuke sedikit bereaksi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang kakak .

"bukan urusanmu" balas sasuke ketus.

Itachi memutar matanya "ada apa lagi suke? Ayolah.. tidakkah kau ingin berbagi dengan aniki mu yang tampan ini?" ujarnya lembut nan narsis,membuat sasuke merasa malu sendiri mempunyai kakak yang lebay macam itachi , melunturkan harga ke-uchiha-annya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal dengan wajah datarnya "hn" gumamnya tak jelas seperti biasa.

"kau memang menyebalkan baka-outoutou! Sudahlah.. apa yang terjadi?" kembali itachi kewajah datarnya,sekarang benar-benar serius. Melihat ekspresi yang demikian dari kakaknya,sasuke tau kalau itachi tidak menerima penolakan.

"Naruto melupakanku.." lirih sasuke akhirnya. "tidak hanya itu,dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku melihatnya,tadi berciuman dibelakang sekolah" curhatnya mendadak menjadi melankolis, juga yang tanpa sengaja membeberkan bahwa ia telah mengintip orang. Kini Itachi yang merasa jadi malu sendiri.

Ya.. pada saat Naruto dihukum,sasuke berniat ingin mengobrol dengannya dan memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia adalah pahlawan kecil yang Naruto katakan dulu kepadanya.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya,sebelum ia terkekeh geli. "hey! Kau seperti bukan sasuke saja" balasnya,membuat sasuke terhina merasa ditertawakan oleh itachi. sudah cape curhat eh si baka-Anikinya malah tertawa. Jadi menyesal juga..

"apa maksudmu baka-aniki?!" seru sasuke sedikit emosi.

Itachi memutar matanya bosan dengan wajah datarnya ia berkata "kau lupa bahwa kita seorang Uchiha? Ingat! Kau UCHIHA sasuke." tegas itachi memperingatkan dengan seringai yang mulai mengerikan.

sasuke tertegun. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai setan,menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. "kau benar aniki. Seorang Uchiha akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Naruto pasti akan menjadi " ujarnya mutlak nan sinting.

"hahaaha.. kau benar suke!" itachi tertawa puas melihat reaksi adikknya yang sesuai harapannya. "hancurkan musuhmu! Dan rebut apa yang seharusnya jadi milikmu outoutou" lanjutnya brengsek.

"hn" sasuke menyeringai iblis _'kau benar aniki,bagaimanapun caranya,Naruto harus jadi milikku.'_ Batinya posesif.

Dasar Uchiha memang brengsek!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Deidara menggeram marah,ketika mengingat pujaan hatinya yaitu Sasori,selalu tertawa dengan seseorang yang ia begitu benci,adiknya sendiri a.k.a Naruto. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika mengingat dirinya tak pernah diperdulikan oleh seseorang yang begitu ia cintai.

'_kenapa Sasori-danna? Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku? Dan apa bagusnya bocah pembawa sial itu? Kenapa dia selalu merebut semua kebahagiaanku?!' _batinnya marah. Deidara berjanji akan membuat siapapun yang telah merebut sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi miliknya menderita,yah.. menderita. Karena menurutnya semua itu tak adil ketika melihat orang itu tertawa sedangkan dirinya menderita sendiri.

'_hidu pmu tak kan pernah kubuat tenang NARUTO!'_ batinnya iblis.

"moshi-moshi..."

[ada apa dei?] tanya seseorang disebrang sana. Deidara tersenyum manis.

"danna.. bolehkah aku pinjam buku sastra yang kemarin un?"

[bukannya,kau punya dei?"]

"punyaku diambil tobi un! Aku belum sempat mengerjakan tugasnya un. Bolehkan danna?"

["baiklah.. aku akan antarkan sekarang"]

"ah.. tidak usah un! Biar aku saja kerumah danna. Sekarang masih pagi,masih ada satu jam untuk mengerjakan sebelum masuk un!"

["ya.. terserah kau saja"]

Setelah percakapan itu berakhir Deidara segera mengetik sesuatu dihandphone nya. Kemudian ia menekan tombol send dengan mantap sembari menyeringai sadis.

_**Zetsu,hari ini Sasori-danna akan kubuat masuk telat. Kerjakan rencana kita dengan baik.**_

Flashback

_Deidara kecil berlari riang kearah ibunya "kaa-chaaaan!" teriaknya kepada kushina._

"_dei-chan jangan berlari-lari seperti Itu! Nanti jatuh!" kushina memperingatkan._

"_tidak akan un! Dei kan kuat un! Hihihi .."_

_Kushina hanya menggeleng pasrah ketika melihat kelakuan anaknya yang hyper itu. _

"_Kaa-chan,seminggu lagi dei ulang tahun un. Kaa-chan tidak lupa kan,un?" Deidara memperinagtkan. _

"_ya.. tentu kaa-san tidak lupa. Emm.. dei mau hadiah apa dari Kaa-san?" tanyanya lembut kepada sang anak yang kini tengah memeluknya manja. _

"_umm.." Deidara Nampak berpikir keras,tangan mungilnya ia simpan dibawah dagu pose spongebob sedang berpikir._

"_dei tidak mau apa-apa Kaa-chan. Dei Cuma ingin Kaa-chan hadir saat dei lomba biola minggu depan un!" serunya bersemangat._

"_ah.. tentu saja,ttebene!" sahut kusina seraya mencubit pipi Deidara gemas. Deidara tidak sabar,ingin cepat-cepat minggu depan. Ia pasti akan membanggakan ibunya dengan memenangkan kejuaraan biola. Ya.. Deidara tahu ibunya sangat menyukai biola. _

_Seminggu kemudian ,kejuaraanpun berlangsung. Deidara menunggu ibunya dengan cemas,ia melihat kearah jam tangan yang bertengger manis ditangan mungilnya. Kenapa ibunya belum datang? Padahal giliran dia bermain sebentar lagi,tapi kushina tak kunjung datang. Hingga akhirnya gilirian Deidara pun tiba. Deidara memain kan biola dengan sangat indah,meskipun hatinya kecewa tapi ia berharap ibunya sedang melihat ia bermain,sedikit terlambat pun tak apa,pikirnya. _

_Namun Deidara harus menelan kekecewaannya,hingga ia membawa piala kemenangan ditangannya,sang ibu ternyata tidak menghadiri kejuaraan itu. Deidara pulang dengan sedih,ia terlalu kecewa. Padahal ibunya telah berjanji kepadanya. _

_Sesampainya dirumah Deidara dikejutkan dengan pelukan sang kakak. Betapa hancur hatinya ketika ia mendengar kabar ibunya telah meninggal dunia._

"_KAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriaknya pilu._

Flashback End

Naruto berjalan tertunduk kearah kelasnya ,pagi ini ia terkena tamparan dari sang ayah. Entah apa sebabnya,sang ayah tiba-tiba marah kepadanya kemudian menamparnya keras. Sebenarnya,fisiknya tak begitu sakit mendapat perlakuan itu dipipinya,namun hatinya sangat ngilu dan perih mengingatnya. Kapan ayahnya akan memaafkannya? Apa benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan?

BYUURRRR

"AAKH!" pekik Naruto kaget ketika tiba-tiba merasa dirinya tersiram air.

"ups.. gomen! Aku tak sengaja" ujar siswa itu terdengar mengejek,sembari menaha tawa.

Naruto hanya memandang siswa itu yang dia kenal sebagai senpainya bernama kimimaru dengan tatapan datar. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia tahu senpainya itu sengaja melakukannya,ia sudah terbiasa menghadapinya. Merasa percuma jika memprotes,akhirnya Naruto berjalan dengan baju basah dan kotor karena ia terkena siraman bekas mengepel.

Tak cukup disitu,penderitaan Naruto bertambah ketika ia mendapati dirinya dilempari berbagai kaleng bekas dan penghapus papan tulis oleh siswa lain disepanjang koridoor.

Bugh..

"uukh!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terkena kaleng. Ia meringgis kesakitan.

"to-tolong hentikan.." mohon Naruto "kumohon!"

Dan..

BRUUKH

Karena tak kuat akhirnya Naruto terjatuh,namun teman-temannya masih melemparinya dengan menggila. Mata Naruto terpejam,tangannya berusaha melindungi tubuh mungilnya. Tapi ia mengernyit aneh,saat dirasa tidak sakit sama sekali.

"HENTIKAN! KALIAN SEMUA HENTIKAN !" teriak pemuda yang kini tengah memeluk Naruto erat.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN SEMUA HAH!" teriaknya lagi marah. "PERGI!" usirnya kalap. Orang-orangpun berlari pontang-panting ketakutan. Naruto mendongkakan kepalanya,melihat siapa gerangan yang telah menolongnya.

Matanya terbelalak "sa-sasuke..."

Sasuke tak menyahut,ia segera menggendong Naruto ala bride style. Naruto tak memprotes,karena terlalu lemas untuk melakukan itu,tangannya ia kalungkan dileher sasuke,kepalanya ia pendamkan didada bidang sasuke,ia menangis sesegukan.

"hik..hiks hiks"

"tenanglah Naru.. aku disini bersamamu" bisik sasuke lembut menenangkan.

Sasuke sangat geram. Marah. Sangat marah. Kenapa orang-orang memperlakukan ini semua kepada Naruto? Ia bersumpah takkan memaafkan siapa saja yang menyakiti Narutonya. Takkan pernah.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto diatas kasur diruang UKS dengan lembut,segera ia mencari obat dan kapas untuk luka Naruto. Sasuke mengobati Naruto dalam diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang terus mengeras ,hal itu membuat Naruto agak sedikit takut karenanya. Tak tahan dengan keheningan akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"ugh.. terimakasih sasuke-san. Biar aku saja yang mengobati. Sebaiknya kau duluan ke kelas,sepertinya sebentar lagi masuk" ucap Narutro sembari menahan rasa perih saat sasuke memberi lukanya antiseptik.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang menyorot marah,hal itu membuat Naruto takut sekaligus bingung .

"kenapa?" bisik sasuke akhirnya.

"kenapa?" suara nya bergetar menahan amarah.

"KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA KEPADAMU NARU? DAN KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA HAH?!" Teriak sasuke marah karena sudah tak tahan sembari memegang bahu Naruto erat.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, Entah kenapa sorot mata sasuke menyiratkan rasa terluka dan takut?

"sa-sasuke..." lirih Naruto menunduk,ia tak sanggup memandang langsung kearah sasuke,rasanya hatinya perih saat mata onyx itu menatapnya demikian.

GREP

Tiba-tiba sasuke memeluk Naruto erat,tubuh Naruto menegang karenanya. Naruto sangat bingung dengan sikap sasuke seperti ini.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto ambigu sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan nya.

"tolong jangan lepaskan" bisik sasuke sangat lirih. "biarkan seperti ini" bisiknya memohon.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi lembut,kali ini ia membiarkan sasuke memeluknya,tak memberontak.

"aku tak bisa Naru,aku tak bisa melihatmu disakiti seperti ini. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu menderita Naru, Akan ku balas perbuatan mereka semua Naru" bisik sasuke terdengar emosi ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggeleng dalam dekapan erat sasuke. "jangan.." lirihnya pelan. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya,tangannya menangkup wajah imut Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kepedihan didalamnya. Hati sasuke mencelos melihatnya. Ia tak menemukan shapphire yang berbinar hangat seperti biasanya.

'_apa yang tidak ku ketahui selama aku pergi Naru..'_ batin sasuke pedih. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu menyesal saat ini. Kemudian ia memeluk Naruto lagi lebih erat,berharap pelukannya dapat sedikit mengobati rasa sakit pada Naruto. Dan hal itu benar saja Naruto rasakan,saat ini hati Naruto begitu hangat merasa sangat terlindungi dan aman.

"Arigatou.." bisiknya kemudian.

"hn" gumam sasuke kemudian. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya,kemudian tangannya mengacak rambut Naruto lembut,hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit merona.

"bajumu basah dobe,sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju,pakai blazer ini!" ucap sasuke sembari memberikan blazer Hitamnya kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk menurut.

Lalu..

Dengan tidak sadarnya Naruto membuka kemeja sekolahnya tepat didepan sasuke yang saat itu melotot melihat keindahan tubuh Naruto yang toples. Buru-buru sasuke membalikkan badannya sembari menahan hasratnya agak tidak 'menyerang' Naruto saat ini.

"cepat dobe,mengganti pakaian saja kau lelet,seperti perempuan!"

"kau kenapa sih teme?" tanya Naruto manyun padahal baru saja sasuke baik padanya,kenapa tiba-tiba tingkahnya kembali menyebalkan?

"hn"

"aku tak mengerti bahasa alienmu teme" ujar Naruto.

"diam dobe. Dan Cepat tidur!" perintah sasuke seraya berbalik. Ia mengehela nafas lega saat Naruto telah selesai memakai blazernya.

"kenapa harus? Lagian sekarang aku mau kekelas"

"terlambat"

"eh?"

"bel masuk dari tadi sudah bunyi dobe"

.

.

.

"HEEEEE!"

"urusai baka-dobe!"

...

Sasuke menatap lembut kearah Naruto yang kini tengah tertidur lelap diranjang UKS. Setelah beberapa paksaan dan ancaman tentunya, Akhirnya Naruto tidur juga. Sasuke mengelus surai pirang Naruto lembut,mata onyxnya menatap wajah damai Naruto dengan tatapan rindu.

"aku akan membuatmu kembali menjadi milikku Naru.. dan aku berjanji takkan membuatmu seperti ini. Aku akan melindungimu" bisik sasuke lirih.

Cup

Sasuke mencium bibir cherry Naruto lama,hanya sekedar kecupan,kecupan yang hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dengan seulas senyum bertengger dibibirnya.

"tetap manis" komentarnya kemudian.

...

"NARUTO!" teriak kiba panik seraya menggebrak pintu ruangan UKS dengan keras. Jelas hal itu membuat sang penghuni UKS yang kini tengah tertidur terlonjank kaget,termasuk sasuke yang diam-diam sedang melamun.

Seketika itu kiba langsung saja berlari menerjang kearah Naruto tdak dihiraukannya sasuke yang saat ini tengah mendeathglarenya telak karena dengan tidak elitnya sasuke disingkirkan oleh kiba sehigga hampir saja sasuke terjungkal dari kursi yang tengah ia duduki. Beruntung dia punya reflek yang baik.

"engh..." lenguh Naruto "Kibaa ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang yang bangun tidur.

Kiba tak menghiraukan Naruto dengan segera memeriksa seluruh badan Naruto secara bolak balik dan wajah yang terlihat panik.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku mendengar kau dibully lagi dari anak-kelas!" tanya kiba terdengar sangat khawatir.

"hehehe..." cengir Naruto "aku baik-baik saja,ttebayoo!"

Bletak

"auh... kenapa kau menjitakku?!" ringgis Naruto kesakitan,sasuke yang melihatnya melotot marah kepada kiba.

"aiiisssh.. kau ini! Tidak apa-apa bagaimana hah! Lihat kondisimu sekarang! Jangan sok kuat bocah!" semprot Kiba penuh kuah. Naruto tertawa Nervous sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kiba yakin tidak gatal.

"gomen-gomen" sahutnya menyesal "tapi tidak usah menjitakku jugakan?!" rajuknya marah.

"itu karena sikap bodohmu dan kenapa kau harus minta maaf hah?!"

"heheheh.." cengirnya. Cepat sekali moodnya berubah.

"jangan tertawa!" bentak kiba membuat Naruto menyun karenanya. "tunggu saja sampai Gaara mengetahui hal ini,aku yakin kau akan tamat Naru" tambah kiba semakin membuat wajah Naruto pucat pasi.

"aku mohon kibaa.. jangan beritahu gaara. Ya ya ya!" mohonnya dengan puppy eyesnya. Oh sungguh Naruto tidak mau membayangkan saat Gaara mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Tamat sudah riwayat kupingnya,yang akan menerima ceramahan panjang Gaara,beruntung hari ini Gaara tidak masuk karena sedang menjenguk Nee-sannya yang melahirkan. Maka dari itu,jangan sampai deh hal itu kejadian.

"ehm.." tiba-tiba sasuke berdehem keras,ia merasa dirinya jadi seonggok patung yang tidak diangap sama sekali oleh kedua orang bodoh didepannya.

Kiba dan Naruto dengan cepat menoleh kearah sasuke yang saat ini sedang berekspresi dingin dengan aura yang mengerikan ditubuh nya.

"eh? Sejak kapan dia ada disana?" tanya kiba dengan bodohnya.

Twitch

Sasuke semakin mengeluarkan aura mengerikannya dengan tatapan tajam ia memandang kiba. Sontak hal itu membuat kiba takut karenanya.

"sasuke yang menolongku kiba. Dia dari tadi ada disana. Berkat dia aku jadi tidak terluka parah" jelas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"eh? Ko aku tidak melihatnya?" beo kiba dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

Twitch Twitch

Persaaan yang marah dan aura yang semakin gelap dari tubuh sasuke menguar,matanya menyorot marah kepada kiba,mengakibatkan kiba bergetar dan Naruto menatap bingung karenanya .

"aku pergi" kata sasuke sangat dingin. Dibalikan tubuhnya dan tanpa menoleh lagi. Sasuke pergi begitu saja dari ruangan itu. Ia sudah tak tahan. Daripada mengamuk didepan uke-ralat-calon ukenya ia lebih baik pergi dengan mengutuk pemuda yang bernama kiba itu sampai tujuh turunan.

"dia mengerikan" ujar kiba bergidik. Sementara Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Salahmu sendiri kib! Yang seenaknya mengganggu sasuke dan mencuekannya begitu saja! Dasar!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Disebuah universitas termana dijepang,yang berisikan orang-orang kaya raya dan para jenius,yaitu Konoha University. Terlihat sebuah mobil merah Darah melesat kencang kearah gerbang,dengan rem yang cakaram seketika mobil itu berhenti didepan sebuah pos satpam,kaca mobilnya perlahan membuka,memperlihatkan seorang tampan yang tengah menatap datar 2 penjaga pos.

"selamat datang kyuubi-san,ini card nya" ujar salah satu satpam itu seraya memberikan sebuah kartu izin parkir. Pemuda yang bernama kyuubi itupun dengan segera menerima kartu itu dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya tanpa berkata apa-apa 2 orang satpam yang sudah menyambut ramah terhadapnya.

"kau lama sekali kyuu-chan~" suara baritone menyembut kyuubi yang baru datang seraya memeluk mesra Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi hanya mendengus sebagai balasan.

"sikapmu sungguh tidak romantis Kyuu-chan~" rajuk suara baritone itu lagi melepaskan pelukan ridunya.

"diamlah keriput! Kau membuat moodku jadi buruk!" ketusnya seraya terus berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda berambut hitam panjang berkuncir yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"uuh.. kau tega sekali~" keluhnya so sedih membuat kyuubi merinding sekaligus menyesal karena mempunyai seme yang seperti itu.

"hentikan tingkahmu yang menjijikkan itu!" tegurnya jengah sekali. Siapa sih disini yang Sebenarnya menyandang posisi UKE?

"haaah.. dasar rubah pemarah!" gerutunya.

Kyuubi memutar matanya sebal "dan kau keriput mesum!" balasnya seraya berusaha menghindari sosoran pemuda berkulit pucat porselen didepannya yang berusaha menciumnya.

"ITACHIII!" teriaknya kesal.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasori mencari Naruto kekelasnya saat istirahat,namun ia tak menemukan Naruto disana. Kiba dan Gaarapun ia tak melihatnya 'kemana Naru-chan?' batinnya bertanya. Ia merasa hatinya tak enak. Entah kenapa ia merasa terjadi sesuatu kepada Naruto. Sasoripun akhirnya bertanya kepada salah satu siswi dikelas Naruto,siapa tahu ia mengetahuinya.

"ino-san apa kau melihat Naru-chan pergi kemana?" tanyanya kepada siswi berambut pirang panjang.

Ino menggeleng tak tahu."Naruto tidak masuk kelas pagi ini. Tapi aku sempat melihat Naruto digerbang" jawabnya membuat perasaan Sasori makin tak enak.

"kau tahu Naruto pergi kemana setelahnya?"

"tidak tahu senpai. Tapi cobalah bertanya pada yang lainnya,mungkin mereka tahu" jawab ino memberi saran. Sasori mengangguk "arigatou" ucapnya berterimakasih. Ia pun pergi dan bertanya kepada siswa yang lain. Dan betapa kagetnya Sasori saat mengetahui Naruto terkena bullyan lagi. Tangannya mengepal,ia menyesal tidak menjemput Naruto pagi ini.

"kebetulan sekali ya dengan Deidara yang membuatku menjadi terlambat kesekolah" lanjutnya berpikir.

Brugh!

"ouch!" rintih Sasori merasa bahunya begitu ngilu. Sasori memandang datar kearah pemuda yang telah menabraknya itu.

"..." sang penabrak juga menatapnya tak kalah datar.

Diam. Tak ada yang saling berbicara. Tak ada yang meminta maaf dan tak ada yang marah. Merasa percuma akhirnya Sasori melangkahkan kakinya berniat berlalu dari pemuda tak tau sopan santun itu.

Tap tap tap..

"tunggu!" seru sang penabrak menghentikan langkah Sasori namun tak menoleh kearah pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"..."

"sabaku Sasori.. aku harap kau bersiap-siap untuk kehilangan Naruto. Karena aku akan merebutnya darimu" ujar pemuda itu tiba-tiba berkata begitu dengan nada dingin nan berbahaya.

Sasori berbalik cepat berniat memukul dan membalas ucapan pemuda itu. Namun sayang,perkataannya tak terucap karena sang pemuda tengah berjalan menjauh darinya.

"takkan pernah kubiarkan" desisnya,seraya menyorot marah kearah punggung sang pemuda.

'siapa dia?' batinnya.

Tbc...

Bagaimana? Maaf nih lebih pendek dari yang kemarin.. soalnya semangatnya ada direview.. semoga aja ga jelek ya chap ini..#padahal udah jelas gaje

Mohon reviewnya yaaa.. biar updatenya tambah kilat dan akunya semangat buat ngetik.. heheh..

ohya! Buat yang udah review makasih.. berkat kalian aku jadi semangat ngetik loh.. so,jangan kapok ya?!

Jadi?

Revieeeeeewwww sekarang! #maksa


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : SasuNaru (Uciha Sasukex Naruto Uzumaki) slight SasoNaru,ItaKyuu,dll.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

** Rat : T **

**Gendre: hurt,romance,familly**

**WARNING: BOYXBOY,GAJE,OOC,TYPOS,DLL**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berterimakasih kepada Sasori kekasihnya yang telah mengantarnya pulang. Hari ini ia tak bekerja,karena cafe tempatnya bekerja sedang libur selama 3 hari. Untuk apa? Naruto tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas hari ini ia akan mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup dan waktu belajar yang lebih lama. Naruto melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian kekasihnya itu.

Langkahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat ketika ia melihat bangunan megah didepannya. Mungkin jika itu orang lain,mansion megah itu adalah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk ditempati. Tapi entah bagi Naruto mansion itu terlihat seperti Neraka tersendiri baginya.

Karena disanalah tempat yang membuatnya amat menderita,amat tersiksa dengan segala sikap keluarganya sendiri.

"tadaimaa.." ujarnya pelan saat membuka pintu mansionnya. Seperti biasa tak ada sambutan,hanya beberapa pelayan saja yang melayangkan senyum kepadanya.

Naruto berjalan kearah kamar nya yang terletak di kamar khusus pelayan dilantai satu. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari entah mencari apa.

"ah! Ebisu-san!" panggil Naruto kepada seorang pelayan betubuh tinggi dengan kacamata bulat diwajahnya.

"ya.. Naruto-kun" sahutnya.

"Anoo.. apa anda melihat Tou-chan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Ebisu mengangguk kecil "saya tadi melihat Iruka-san sedang berada ditaman belakang" jawabnya.

"arigatou" ucap Naruto,kemudian ia menyimpan tasnya kedalam kamar.

Naruto segera akan menemui Iruka tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Saat ini, ia sangat membutuhkan sebuah pelukan hangatnya. Ia sangat lelah. Lelah pikiran,lelah hati,dan lelah fisik tentu saja.

.

...

.

Seorang pria dewasa bersurai cokelat dengan wajah lembutnya tengah memandang sebuah tanaman bunga mawar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman miris. Entah apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan.

Pria yang berusia 29 tahun itu memetik sekuntum bunga mawar merah "Kushina-san.. jika anda melihat saya melakukan ini,pasti anda akan memukul saya" lirihnya sendiri seraya tersenyum pahit. Matanya beralih melihat sekuntum bunga matahari yang tumbuh subur dan cerah,ia tersenyum lembut kali ini.

"bunga itu mirip seperti anakku" ujarnya.

"TOU-CHAN!" Suara keras nan cempreng mengaggetkan Iruka. Iruka berbalik melihat anakknya yang saat itu tengah berlari riang kearahnya.

"Narutoooo! Jangan belari seperti anak kecil begitu! " tegur Iruka,saat melihat cara lari naruto seperti balita yang sedang mengejar tukang es krim keliling.

Naruto berhenti didepan Iruka,masih ngos-ngosan malah nyengir "heheh... hah.. habis Naru kangen Tou-chan!" ujarnya seraya memeluk Iruka erat.

Sementara Iruka membalas pelukannya sembari mengernyitkan dahi. Iruka Tahu kebiasaan Naruto. Jika sudah bersikap manja dan main peluk begini itu artinya Naruto sedang dalam masalah atau sedih. Kemudian,ia membawa Naruto kesebuah bangku yang terdapat ditaman Mansion. Ia mendudukan Naruto,tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala Naruto lembut,Iruka tahu Naruto sangat menyukai perlakuan tersebut.

Dan benar saja,Naruto terlihat sedikit tersenyum karenanya.

"Mau bercerita?" tanya Iruka akhirnya mengawali. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Iruka menghela nafas pelan.

'sepertinya dia memang tidak ingin bercerita' batin Iruka.

Merekapun terdiam kembali dengan pikiran masing-masing dibenak mereka.

"ne,Tou-chan?" Naruto mendongkak menatap Iruka dengan mata beningnya.

"ya?" sahutnya pendek.

"Apa Tou-chan sayang Naru? Terus siapa saja yang sayang Naru?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang yang tak biasa menurut Iruka.

Alis kecoklatan Iruka menaik sebelah "Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu? Tentu saja Tou-chan sayang Naru! Dan sangat banyak yang sayang Naru" tukas Iruka dengan Nada yang meyakinkan.

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar mendengarnya. "ah... benarkah? Terima kasih Tou-chan!" pekiknya senang,walau dalam hati ia menghintung siapa saja yang menyayanginya,hitungannya bahkan tidak sampai memenuhi kesepuluh jarinya, Pikirnya sedih.

Iruka menarik kedua pipi gembil Naruto berlawanan arah karena gemas. Membuat Naruto manyun karenanya,dan hal itu malah membuat Iruka semakin gemas kepada anaknya itu.

"sakit Tou-chan!" protesnya cemberut.

Iruka tertawa gemas sembari kembali memeluk putranya.

"aku menyayangimu Naru. Dan Kaa-sanmu sangat mencintaimu" lirihnya pelan.

Mendengarnya Naruto tersenyum ,matanya berkaca-kaca "aku tahu..." lirihnya menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh. Naruto terdiam,menghela napas panjang sekedar menekan rasa sakit yang menyengat ketika ia akan mengucapkan ini.

"Kaa-san sangat mencintaiku,makanya Kaa-san sampai mengorbankan nyawanya untukku" lanjutnya terdengar perih sembari mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Iruka,berharap agar rasa perih yang ada dihatinya sedikit berkurang. Tanpa terasa air matanya turun saat mengingat sang ibu dalam benaknya. Iruka memandang sendu anaknya.

'Kami-sama.. berikanlah kebahagiaan untuk anakku' batinnya serya menerawang teringat masa lalu.

_Flash back _

_Suara ceria dan cekikikan 2 bocah kecil memenuhi ruangan keluarga sebuah mansion besar Namikaze. Sepasang suami istri yang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia melihat keakraban sa ng buah hati sang saat itu sedang bermain lempar bola. _

"_terima kasih sayang, kau telah memberiku dua buah hati yang sangat manis seperti mereka" ucap sang kepala keluarga mesra seraya memeluk sang istri erat. _

"_Kami-sama yang memberi,anata…" balas sang istri tersenyum lembut._

"_hey.. kushi-chan~ tidakkah kau ingin menambah buah hati kita? Buat lagi yuk!" Tanya Minato genit mencuri kecupan dipipi gembil sang Istri. Mendengarnya, membuat kushina merona._

"_dasar Genit! Deidara masih berumur 2 tahun loh!" timbal sang istri sedikit cemberut,karena ulah suaminya yang saat it terus menggoda tubuhnya. _

"_ayolah sayaaang~ kau sangat tahu aku sangat ingin mempunyai anak perempuan yang cantik sepertimu" rengek Minato bercampur gombal. _

"_Minatoooooo!' pekik kushina saat tiba-tiba sang suami menggendongnya ala bridal syle,dan membawa Kushina entah kemana. Membiarkan kyuubi dan deidara yang saat itu tengah menatap heran kearah ayah dan ibunya._

"_khukhukhu.. " sang sulung Namikaze tiba-tiba tertawa mengerikan,membuat deidara kecil yang melihatnya ketakutan hampir menangis. _

"_kita akan mendapat adik dei-chan~'" ucapnya menyeringai lebar. Deidara memiringkan kepala bingung. _

"_kalau aku punya adik bayi kuharap dia perempuan,kau setuju dei-chan?" Tanya kyuubi antusias._

_Deidara yang melihat kakaknya antusias,jadi ikut-ikutan "un!"_

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

"_semalat Minato,istrimu mengandung bayi perempuan!" ucap wanita paruh baya berambut blonde tersenyum ikut bahagia. _

"_be-benar kah kaa-san?!" pekik Minato tak percaya. Wanita yang dipanggil kaa-san a.k.a Tsunade itu pun mengangguk membenarkan,sementara Kushina menangis terharu. Akhirnya mimpi sang suami tercapai. _

_Minato yang sangat gembira mendengar kabar tersebut segera memeluk sang istri erat,mengucapkan beribu terima kasih karena istrinya telah member bayi perempuan yang sejak dulu menjadi impiannya. _

_Kyuubi dan Deidarapun tak kalah terpekik gembira. Mereka bersorak sepanjang hari karena mereka sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan adik perempuan yang pasti akan sangat manis dan cantik seperti Kaa-sannya. _

_Bulan berganti bulan,Minato memperlakukan Kushina layaknya seorang ratu,setiap hari Minatopun selalu mengajak sang jabang bayi berbicara,membuat Kushina geli sendiri melihat sang suami yang terlihat sudah tak sabar menantikan kelahiran putrinya. Tak kalah dengan Minato,Kyuubi dan deidara pun terkadang suka merengek meminta hal yang mustahil seperti meminta sang Kaa-san cepat-cepat melahirkan seorang bayi hari itu juga. Kushina dibuat menggeleng karenanya. _

_Hingga suatu saat Kushina dan Minato memeriksakan kembali kandungannya yang telah menginjak 7 bulan kepada Tsunade,dan alangkah terkejutnya saat itu mereka ketika mendengar bahwa Tsunade mengatakan anak yang dikandung Kushina sebenarnya adalah laki-laki. Hal tersebut memang tak aneh jika terjadi, mengingat pertumbuhan janin memang waktu usia kandungan 4 bulan waktu itu belum sepenuhnya akurat._

_Hal tersebut sontak membuat Minato sangat kecewa mendengarnya,begitu pula Kyuubi dan deidara. Sementara Kushina tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut,apapun yang terjadi bayi itu adalah hasil dari buah cinta dengan Minato. Kushina akan mencintai anaknya sebagaimana dia mencintai kedua anaknya yang lain. _

_Namun,tidak dengan Minato. Sikap minato berubah semenjak itu,ia tak pernah lagi mengajak jabang bayinya berbicara,tak pernah mengkhawatirkan lagi kondisi bayinya. Bahkan Kushina tak pernah mendapatkan kecupan hangat diperut saat dirinya mau tidur. Minato,hanya menanyakan kabar sang Istri saja,tidak dengan bayinya. Begitupula Kyuubi dan deidara yang terlihat Acuh kepada adiknya,dan tak pernah terlihat antusias lagi,bahkan tak pernah menanyakan kapan adiknya lahir. Tentu saja itu membuat Kushina khawatir karenanya. _

"_Iruka.. aku sangat khawatir melihat sikap mereka bertiga akhir-akhir ini terhadap bayi ini" ucap Kushina kepada pelayan setianya yang bernama Iruka sembari mengelus sayang perut buncitnya. _

"_mungkin,mereka hanya sedikit kecewa saja Kusina-san. Seteleh bayinya lahir pasti mereka akan sangat menyayanginya" hibur Iruka meskipun dalam hatinya ia sama merasakan apa yang dikhawatirkan Kushina._

"_aku harap begitu Iruka.. aku sangat mencintai Naruto" lirih Kushina tersenyum agak pahit._

"_Naruto?" _

"_yaa.. itu Nama bayi ini. Tou-san sangat ingin salah satu Cucunya bernama Naruto" jelas kushina. Iruka tersenyum seraya mengangguk setuju._

_Flash back End _

Siluet pemuda bertubuh tinggi bersembunyi dibalik pohon sakura. Matanya memandang Iruka dan Naruto yang sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman dengan Iruka yang sedang memeluk Naruto,ia menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

"aku juga menyayangimu Naru..." bisiknya pelan terdengar sangat miris. Pemuda itupun berbalik meninggalkan taman dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa..

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

.

"selamat siang Tuan!" Yahiko menjabat tangan Minato sambil tersenyum.

"selamat siang! Ah.. kau kah Yahiko?" tanya Minato ramah kepada laki-laki berambut oranye bermata hitam itu.

"ya" jawab Yahiko mengangguk pendek.

Minato tersenyum lebar " wah.. ternyata kau masih sangat muda! Tapi prestasimu sungguh luar biasa" serunya memuji pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu.

"anda terlalu berlebihan tuan" sahut Yahiko sedikit tak enak dikala dipuji sorang Minato Namikaze, CEO Rasengan Corp yang terkenal itu.

Minato tertawa renyah "sebaiknya kita duduk dulu!" ajaknya menepuk pelan bahu Yahiko untuk mengikutinya duduk disebuah sofa yang terdapat diruangan Kerja Minato. Yahiko mengikuti,dan mendudukan dirinya diseberang sofa yang diduduki Minato.

Mereka kembali berbincang mengenai perusahaan dan pekerjaan. Sesekali Minato bertanya kepada Yahiko mengenai satu hal. Dan selalu,Yahiko selalu menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat Minato merasa puas.

"aku memang tidak salah menempatkanmu sebagai manajer diperusahaan ini Yahiko" Minato berbicara dengan Nada puas.

Yahiko tersenyum simpul "terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda Tuan" ucap yahiko senang. _'dengan begini maka Tuan Hashirama akan puas'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"semoga kau kerasaan bekerja diperusahaan ini Yahiko. Dan selamat bekerja" sahut Minato seraya menjabat Yahiko sebagai ucapan selamat. Yahiko menyambutnya dengan antusias.

_'saya akan menjalankan Misi ini dengan baik Tuan Hashirama. Saya akan membalas kebaikan dan jasa anda dengan sebaik mungkin'_ batinnya seraya memandangi wajah Mianato yang kelihatannya tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali terhadapnya.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA

Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan pelan terlihat seperti tidak bersemangat. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah lembaran,entah apa itu,tapi ia menggenggam dengan sedikit meremasnya.

"sial! Kenapa baka-aniki tak pernah menceritakan hal sepenting ini kepadaku?" desisnya sendiri terdengan begitu marah.

Matanya terlihat nanar "jadi.. selama ini aku meninggalkanmu sendiri dalam penderitaan Naru? Maafkan aku" lirihnya terdengar pahit.

Ia memejamkan mata seraya menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia berjalan kembali menuju kamar Itachi. Ia merasa ingin memukul wajah Kakaknya,dan ia membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan darinya.

_Flash back_

_Sasuke nampak termenung didepan sebuah Tv yang menyala. Sekilas ia seperti sedang menonton,akan tetapi sebenarnya pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian tadi pagi disekolahnya,saat ia melihat Narutonya dibully orang. Ia masih sakit hati sampai sekarang setiap mengingat kejadian itu. _

_Kenapa Narutonya diperlakukan seperti itu?_

_Dan kenapa Naruto tidak memakai lagi marga Namikaze dibelakang namanya? _

_Berbekal 2 pertanyaan diatas,akhirnya Sasuke memerintahkan salah satu orang kepercayaan Uchiha yang ahli dalam mencari informasi yaitu Shimura Sai,untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Narutonya selama Ia berada diSuna._

_setelah beberapa jam menunggu akhirnya Sai,memberikan sebuah lembaran yang menjelaskan biodata Keluarga Namikaze. Sasuke membacanya dengan seksama. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menyipitkan matanya bingung._

"_kenapa disini tertulis bahwa Namikaze Minato hanya mempunyai 2 anak,deidara dan Kyuubi sebagai ahli waris? Kau yakin dengan data ini Sai?" tanyanya kepada sai. _

"_saya Yakin Tuan Muda" timpal Sai mantap. Sasuke mengangguk. Sai tidak mungkin berbohonng,ia tahu bagaimana kemampuan Sai. _

'_jadi,ini sebabnya Naruto menggunakan marga Uzumaki. Karena tidak diakui?' batinnya sedih._

_Sasuke menatap Sai datar "kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto dihapus dari Namikaze?" tanyanya tenang,berbeda dengan hatinya yang terasa perih. _

"_rumor mengatakan bahwa karena Naruto diduga penyebab kematian Kushina-san."_

_Mata Sasuke melebar mendengar penuturan Sai. Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar ia berujar "pergilah Sai. Ini sudah cukup" _

_Sai tak menyahut,ia hanya membungkukan padannya sedikit dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. _

_Flasback End_

Cklek!

Pemuda bersurai Raven itu membuka pintu kamar Kakaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Itachi yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang adiknya yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan mata yang menyorot tajam kearahnya. Itachi membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"ada apa?" tanyanya to the point. Ia tahu adiknya sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk.

"..." Sasuke tak menyahut,ia berjalan tergesa dan melemparkan lembaran yang sedari tadi ia bawa kepada Itachi dengan tidak sopan. Sasuke melemparkan pandangan menuntut penjelasan kepada Itachi.

Dengan agak sedikit kesal karena sikap adiknya,ia membawa kertas itu. Membacanya sekilas. Kemudian menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bosan.

"haaah.." ia menghela Nafas panjang. Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama mengingat saat ini adiknya sedang melayangkan tatapan membunuh kearahnya.

"duduklah Sasuke.."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seorang pria dengan rambut silver duduk menghadap kearah 3 pemuda yang tengah menunduk kepadanya. Entah apa ekspresi yang menghiasi wajah Kakashi,karena wajahnya tertutup oleh masker. Namun,terdengar helaan nafas berat darinya. Mata onyx dan merahnya menatap bosan kepada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Apa penjelasan kalian mengenai kejadian tadi pagi?" tanyanya terdengar dingin.

Pemuda paling tua berambut merah maroon itu menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan Kakashi "Maafkan saya Kakashi –san. Tadi pagi Deidara me-"

"dan kenapa kau tidak menghubungi mereka berdua untuk menjaganya,jika memang kau lebih memilih bersama Deidara?!" potong Kakashi sepertinya tidak mau mendengar penjelasan pemuda tadi.

Sasori menunduk "Maafkan saya. Saya telah menghubungi mereka berdua. Namun,saya tidak tahu jika Gaara sedang berada di Suna dan Kiba..." pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu melirik kearah Kiba dengan sedikit kesal,tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"saya tidak melihat pesan yang diberikan Sasori-san. Karena saya tadi pagi datang terlambat Kesekolah. Saya terburu-buru" tutur kiba melanjutkan penjelasan sasori. "Maafkan saya" gumamnya menyesal.

Semua orang memutar matanya bosan mendengar alasan kiba yang memang sudah kebiasaanya itu. Sementara,Gaara hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Dalam hati Gaara menggeram marah saat mendengar Naruto terkena bully lagi. Sehari saja ia tak sekolah,kejadian itu terjadi.

'_maafkan aku Naruto'_ batin Gaara menyesal merasa tidak becus menjaga Naruto .

"Tapi untunglah ada Uchiha Sasuke yang menolong Naruto saat itu!" seru kiba lega. Semua orang menatap tak percaya.

"Uchiha?" beo Kakashi.

"ya. Begitulah yang dikatakan Naruto saat saya memeriksa keadaan Naruto di UKS,dia sedang diTemeni oleh Sasuke" timbal kiba melirik ragu kearah sasori saat mengatakannya. Sementara itu,Sasori mengepalkan tangannya erat,ketika mendengar ada pahlawan lain selain dirinya.

Sedangkan Gaara mengerutkan dahinya bingung '_bukannya dia murid pindahan kemarin?_' pikirnya. '_aku merasa ada yang berbeda saat dia memandang naru'_ lanjutnya. Kemudian ia melirik kearah sasori yang saat itu tengah menampakan ekspresi flatnya.

'_apakah ini artinya sasori-nii mendapatkan saingan?'_ batinnya bertanya.

"syukurlah kalau begitu" lega Kakashi. "sebaiknya kalian harus lebih waspada lagi. Jangan sampai hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Kita tak boleh membiarkan Naruto menderita lagi. Jika itu terjadi, Tuan Hashirama akan kecewa terhadap Kalian" lanjutnya mengingatkan,menuai anggukan dari ketiga pemuda itu.

"kami mengerti"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

"Dei-chan~" panggil Minato kepada anak kesayangannya ketika melihat Deidara baru selesai makan malam dan melewati ruang keluarga.

"un tou-san!" sahut deidara menghampiri ayahnya dengan riang. Minato yang saat itu tengah duduk disebuah sofa didepan televisi menggeserkan tubuhnya memberi ruang kepada anaknya untuk duduk. Deidara segera mendudukan dirinya disisi Minato.

"bagaimana kata dokter? Maaf tou-san tidak bisa menemanimu kerumah sakit lagi" Minato berujar sedikit menyesal.

Deidara menggeleng "tidak apa-apa Tou-san. Dei mengerti,Un! Kata dokter masih Seperti biasa ..." lirih deidara terdengar sedih. Minato menatap anaknya sendu seraya mengelus surai pirang Deidara lembut.

"anak Tou-san itu harus kuat! Tou-san akan melakukan apa saja untuk kesembuhan jantungmu Nak" ucap Minato menghibur. Deidara tersenyum pahit sambil mengangguk lemah.

"sekarang Dei-chan sebaiknya tidur dan istirahat. Ini sudah malam." Perintah Minato yang dijawab anggukan oleh Deidara.

Naruto yang tak sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka,terlihat sangat kaget. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar "Dei-nii selama ini sakit jantung.. kenapa aku tidak tahu?" bisiknya pelan.

'_Kami-sama.. aku memang adik yang tak berguna'_ batinnya sedih. Naruto merasa dirinya semakin bersalah karena telah menjadi kekasih Sasori yang dicintai kakaknya,setelah membuat Deidara juga kehilangan Kasih sayang Kushina disaat kondisi Deidara seperti ini.

...

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya Naruto selalu menemani sarapan keluarganya. Yah.. walaupun hatinya sakit saat dia merasa tak dianggap sama sekali. Tapi,apa salahnya ia juga ingin menikmati kebersamaan ini.

Berbeda dari pagi biasanya saat ini Naruto memakan sarpan yang ia buat sendiri yaitu ramen instan. Sesekali diliriknya sang kakak Deidara dengan tatapan sendu. Ia berpikir,mungkin itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Ayahnya sangat menanjakan Deidara dan begitu menyayanginya.

'_mungkin ini lebih adil untuk Dei-nii'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto telah selesai memakan sarapannya,ia beranjak dari Kursi "Naru berangkat" pamitnya seraya menunduk kearah 3 pria didepannya. Ia berlalu tanpa mendapatkan balasan dari mereka. Tapi,Naruto tidak bersedih.

Karena sikap tersebut lebih baik dari biasanya.

...

Naruto datang kesekolahnya lebih pagi dari biasanya sehingga suasana sekolah masih terlihat sepi. Mungkin saat ini,sahabatnya Kiba bahkan belum bangun ,pikirnya geli. Saat ini ia sedang berada diatap sekolah. Menatap awan pagi hari dan menghirup udara segar diatap adalah kebiasaannya. Disana juga dia bisa melihat setiap orang yang datang dari gerbang.

"sedang apa kau disini Dobe?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Lantas dia pun membalikan badannya,melihat siapa gerangan yang telah mengagetkannya.

"ah! Kau mengagetkanku Teme!" seru Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"berisik Dobe. Aku tanya sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya lagi datar.

"huh" Naruto mendengus. "ini adalah tempat Favoritku tahu,setiap pagi aku selalu kesini! Kau sedang apa kesini?" tanya Naruto balik,terlihat penasaran diwajah manis Naruto.

"hn" gumam Sasuke sebagai balasan.

"Hey kau tidak adil Teme! Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu! Kenapa kau malah bergumam tidak jelas begitu!" protes Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sasuke mendengus geli "hn" jawabnya lagi tak jelas.

Ia tak mungkinkan menjawab,kalau dia melihat Naruto keatap dan mengikutinya? Oh.. tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak Uchiha.

"ah! Kau memang menybalkan,ttebayooo!" tunjuk Naruto tidak sopan tepat diwajah sang Uchiha. Sementara Sasuke hanya melihatnya datar.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto nampak berpikir teringat sesuatu,Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit melihat ekspresi lucu Naruto.

"Anoo.. aku lupa mengucapkan terimakasih padamu Teme! Terima kasih kemarin kau sudah menolongku,ttebayo!" serunya sembari memeperlihatkan cengiran lima jarinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menganggapinya. Hal itu membuat Naruto terpesona,karena Naruto baru menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke sangat tampan. Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kelain arah dengan muka yang sedikit merona.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya semakin memperlebar senyumannya. Ia malah mengusap kepala Naruto lembut.

"tentu saja Kitsune" lirihnya sangat pelan.

"eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Teme?" tanya Naruto yang ditanggapin gelengan kecil dari Sasuke. Naruto hanya ber'oh ria saja.

Merekapun terdiam. Sasuke melangkah kedepan,memegang pagar pembatas atap. Matanya menerawang kedepan. Narutopun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sesekali ekor mata Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto,memerhatikan ekspresi tenang Naruto yang saat ini tengah menikmati semilir angin dipagi hari. Begitu damai. Sasuke memejamkan matanya,ia berpikir apakah suasana hati Naruto sama damai dengan wajahnya? Selama ini,pastilah hidup Naruto penuh penderitaan dan kesedihan.

'_dia begitu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya'_ benak Sasuke,saat ia kembali memperhatikan wajah Naruto seakan tanpa beban. Hal itu malah membuat hatinya begitu ngilu,karena ia merasa gagal menjadi pelidung Narutonya. Ketika Naruto smenderita,ia malah pergi. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh mungil nya dan berteriak meminta maaf. Tapi apalah daya? Ia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu. Ia tidak mau Naruto memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya,yang berujung Naruto menjauhinya.

"kenapa Kau memandangku seperti itu Teme?" tanya Naruto sedikit membuat Sasuke tersentak salah tingkah karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya.

"hn" gumamnya.

Naruto sedikit mendelik tak suka saat Sasuke lagi-lagi menggunakan bahasa tak jelas itu "benar-benar pelit bicara!" gerutunya kemudian yang ditanggapin cuek oleh Sasuke.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya berniat masuk kelas. Namun,langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke berseru "kemana?"

Memadang Sasuke heran ,Naruto menjawab "tentu saja kekelas,kemana lagi?"

"aku ikut!" ujar Sasuke. Naruto sama sekali tak keberatan,malah ia merasa senang. Walaupun Sasuke itu dingin tapi Naruto merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Ia bersyukur temannya bertambah lagi. Mereka berduapun berjalan beriringan,sesekali terdengar lemparan saling mengejek diantara mereka. Hati Sasuke ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto menertawakan ejekannya sendiri kepadanya,dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa membuat Naruto kembali tertawa.

Hingga langkah mereka terhenti saat Seorang pemuda berambut Maroon menghalangi langkah mereka berdua "Sasori-senpai? Ohayou!" sapa Naruto ceria kepada kekasihnya.

"Ohayou Naru" sapa ramah Sasori balik. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada pemuda yang berdiri disamping Naruto. Mengikuti arah yang dilayangkan Sasori,Naruto segera berujar "kenalkan senpai,dia Uchiha Sasuke teman baruku,ah.. Sasuke ini Sasori-senpai!" naruto berbicara bergantian

Sasori mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke,"Sasori. Kekasih Naruto" ucapnya dengan menekan kata 'kekasih',ia memberi jeda sejenak "sepertinya kita pernah bertemu Uchiha-san. " ujarnya lanjut terdengar ramah berbeda dengan matanya yang berkilat tak suka.

Dengan enggan Sasuke menyambut uluran tersebut "Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu anda kembali senpai" ia meremas kuat lengan Sasori,ekspresi dinginnya membalas tatapan Sasori.

Adu deathglare pun tak terhindarkan diantara mereka berdua.

Tapi?

"Whooaaa.. aku tidak menyangka Kalian sudah saling kenal,ttebayoo!" seru Naruto senang,bener-benar tak menyadari atmosfer yang menyelimuti kedua pemuda disampingnya yang sangat tidak mengenakan. Sungguh sangat tidak peka.

Buru-buru mereka berdua melepaskan jabat tangan yang menegangkan itu,Sasori mendesis saat tangannya terasa panas dan ngilu. Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya.

'_jadi pemuda yang kemarin menolong Naruto dia? Pemuda yang kemarin menabrakku'_ batin Sasori,seraya memandang sasuke tak suka. Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto "kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu. Jaa Naru-chan" pamitnya mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas sengaja memperlihatkannya didepan Sasuke. Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto tersipu dan Sasuke melotot Geram.

'_cih dia sengaja melakukannya!'_ decih Sasuke dalam hati,benar-benar cemburu.

Sasori melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman mengejek yang ia arahkan kepada Sasuke. Samar-samar Sasori dapat melihat wajah emosi Sasuke. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum puas karena merasa menang. Namun,senyumannya luntur tatkala melihat sasuke menggerakan mulutnya seakan berkata "Akan kurebut Naruto darimu" dengan seringai yang menyeramkan dan licik yang terpatri diwajah tampan Sasuke.

Melihatnya Sasori segera membuang muka "cih.. sampai kapanpun takkan kubiarkan" geramnya pelan.

Sementara itu,Naruto tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan cengiran lima jarinya kearah Sasori yang telah memunggunginya,senang dengan keakraban mereka berdua . benar-benar salah faham si dobe itu. Author jadi gemes sendiri.

"ayo dobe!" ajak Sasuke seraya mengamit tangan Naruto maju.

"hai" sahut Naruto tidak sadar dengan genggaman Sasuke,ia malah mengayun-ayunkan tangannya kedepan dengan ceria. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang.

...

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan kedua tato dipipinya memegang sebuah tabung kimia yang berisikan cairan NaOH,disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut seperti Nanas yang dengan tampang malasnya memencet pupet setetes demi setetes kedalam tabung reaksi,sepertinya sedang mengukur ketepatan hitungan cairan tersebut. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam lab.

"masa kau tidak menyadarinya sih Shika? Aku benar-benar heran dengan tingkah murid baru itu yang terus menempel pada Naru-chan" ocehnya sembari mengkerutkan dahinya bingung terlihat begitu gelisah. Kiba merasa aneh saat melihat keakraban

pemuda yang dipanggil Shika itu mendengus keras. Ia sudah mendengar ocehan itu berkali-kali dimulut Kiba tanpa henti,mengulang kembali pertanyaan dan kalimat yang sama disetiap waktu. Jadinya,ia merasa jengkel sendiri. Karena,gara-gara hal itu ia terus gagal mengukur dalam tabung reaksinya. Ia bisa dimarahi oleh gurunya Kurenai kalau begini.

"diamlah _puppy! _Kalau kau terus mengoceh seperti itu terus,kita bisa dihukum Kurenai-sensei karena tidak bisa mengerjakan ini tepat waktu,merepotkan" gerutunya sedikit membentak benar-benar merasa direpotkan. Kiba yang mendapatkan sahutan tak menyenangkan itu hanya bisa cemberut dengan wajah yang tertekuk. _'shika benar-benar menyebakan!'_ batinnya mengumpat.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendesah pasrah ketika melihat kekasihnya sepertinya marah "sikapmu seperti cemburu kepadanya saja" komentar shikamaru iseng. Mendengarnya tubuh kiba menengang. Shikamaru yang menyadarinya melotot horor kearah kiba.

"jangan bilang kau menyukainya dan berniat selingkuh dibelakangku?" desis tajam shikamaru dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Glek!

Kiba menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Jarang sekali kekasihnya bersikap seperti itu. Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan shikamaru cepat. "te-tentu saja tidak baka! Lagian lelaki mana sih yang tidak menyukai Naru-chan?" elaknya.

"aku" jawab Shikamaru pendek seraya memalingkan muka sebal.

"hehehe.. " kiba cengengesan Naervous 'cemburuan sekali dia' batinnya menambahkan.

Gaara yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang meja praktik ShikaKiba mau tak mau mendengar apa yang diperbincangkan mereka. Ia membenarkan apa yang ditanyakan Kiba,ia juga merasa aneh. Mata jadenya melirik kearah partner praktiknya,Akimichi chouji. Ini adalah kali pertama ia praktik dengan partner selain Naruto,ini juga kali pertama Naruto menolak ajakannya.

"Maaf Gaara,tapi Sasuke lebih dulu mengajakku. Heheh.."

Begitulah kata Naruto,saat Gaara mengajaknya tadi menjadi partner praktiknya. Entah kenapa,saat itu juga Gaara melihat sorot yang aneh dari mata onyx Sasuke saat ia mengajak Naruto. Seperti tidak suka dan cemburu? Entahlah.. namun,ia merasa sangat khawatir dengan hal itu. Karena Naruto juga terlihat sangat senang dan terlihat begitu akrab,seakan mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Yang dikhawatirkan Gaara bukan tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto,jika memang akhirnya Naruto berpacaran dengan Sasukepun ia tak keberatan selama Sasuke tidak menyakiti 'adiknya' itu. Melainkan..

'Sasori-nii adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya sekali jika miliknya sampai direbut orang lain' batinnya Khawatir takut akan Sasori yang memang jika sudah marah akan menghalalkan segala cara,mengingat sifat tidak mau kalahnya.

'semoga itu tak pernah terjadi' batinya lagi seraya memandang kearah Sauke dan Naruto yang sepertinya sedang berdebat lagi.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA

.

Kyuubi memandangi apelnya kurang minat padahal biasanya rakus banget sama yang namanya apel. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi yang terlihat bosan dan malas. Tidak seperti biasanya,pemuda arogan itu bersikap begitu. Hal itu jusrtu membuat khawatir pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk disampingnya.

"ada apa kyuu?" suara baritone itu mengalihkan dunia lamunan Kyuubi. Lantas ia menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang sedang memandangnya lembut penuh khawatir. Ia menghela napas lagi.

"chi.. aku sudah lelah" lirihnya. Disandarkannya kepala bersurai orange itu pada bahu kokoh Itachi. itachi tersenyum sedikit mendapati kekasihnya yang sengak itu menjadi manja. Dibelainya lembut surai orange itu seraya mengecupnya penuh sayang. Ia tahu perasaan Kyuubi,ia sangat tahu.

"bersabarlah.." hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya untuk menguatkan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya meresapi apa yang dilakukan Itachi kepadanyanya. "hmmm.. kenapa posisiku serba salah begini Chi? Aku sudah tak kuat lagi jika terus berpura-pura menyakitinya. Sudah cukup aku selama ini menelantarkannya" keluhnya panjang lebar dengan wajah yang tertekuk lesu.

Itachi membawa Kyuubi kepangkuannya,dipeluknya sang kekasih erat. Dagu nya ia simpan dibahu sang kekasih. Kyuubi tak keberatan dengan pelakuan Itachi,karena saai ini ia sangat membutuhkannya.

"kita percayakan semuanya pada Tuan Hashirama Kyuu. Kau jagalah Deidara,dia itu lemah. Naruto itu kuat. Kau tahukan? Selama ini saja dia bertahan tanpa mengeluh. Apalagi banyak orang yang melidunginya" Hibur Itachi menguatkan 'Dan sasuke juga' tambahnya dalam hati. Prihatin dengan perasaan kekasihnya yang selama ini menyesal tanpa bisa memperbaiki dan melakukan apa-apa.

"aku ingin ini semua cepat selesai,dan Tousan serta deidara bisa menerima Narutoku yang malang" gumamnya.

"itu semua pasti akan terjadi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga pasti membantumu Kyuu" sahut Itachi benar-benar lembut. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia memejamkan matanya,menikmati suasana saat ini. Begitupula Itachi,jarang sekali rubah liarnya bisa jinak seperti ini.

"..."

"..."

"kyuu..." panggil Itachi lirih.

Deg!

Perasaan Kyuubi mulai tak enak,apalagi dirasanya tangan Itachi membelai-belai perutnya. 'dasar setiap dimana ada kesempatan' batin kyuubi kesal karena Itachi malah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ketika dirinya lemah dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"keripuut..." desis Kyuubi tak suka ia mulai berusaha melepaskan dekapan Itachi. namun sayang kekuatan Itachi jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"kyuu~"

Cup!

Itachi pun meraup Kyuubi ganas.

"mmmmph.. mmmph!"

Dan..

Buk!

Sekuat tenaga Kyuubi melpaskan jeratan Itachi dan memukul wajah mupeng Itachi telak ..

"hah..hah.. DASAR KERIPUT MESUUUUM! ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU!" teriaknya benar-benar murka.

.

.

**Tbc..**

**Haduh gaje banget ya chap ini! #pundung..**

**Disini kira belum memperbanyak adegan Romance SasuNaru. Kenapa? Karena ini kan gendre familly juga.. hehe.. **

**Disini kira mulai membuka satu persatu rahasia dibalik semua ini. #jiah **

**Kaya sebenarnya Sasori,Gaara,dan Kiba itu memang sengaja didatangin ama Hasirama untuk melindungi Naruto yang menderita. Trus siapa itu sebenarnya Iruka. Atau bagaimana sebenernya galaunya Kyuubi selama ini setelah menyadari kesalahannya. **

**Dan diChap ini juga awal Sasuke benar-benar bergerak buat merebut Narutonya dari Sasori secara blak-blakan. Dll juga deh..**

**Nambah runyem? Pusing? Jangan salah Si Author malah stress sendiri. **

**Tapi.. jika memang masih ingin fic ini lanjut.. mohon review ya.. biar stressnya berkurang.. heheh..**

**Minta saran juga doooong.. :D **

**Ohya.. thank ya buat reviewnya selama ini.. hehe.. mohon maaf saya ga bisa balas.. dasar aja si authornya stress.. hehe.. tapi,saya akan berusaha buat bales lewat PM. OKEEEE?**

**Buat yang Guest,terimakasih ya udah riview.. tapi maaf diPM kan ga bisa.. hehe..**

**Tapi janji,chap depan aku bales reviewnya..**

**Akhir kata:**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan Review untuk Guest alias yang ga on:

Pertama-tama Kira mau ngucapin dulu makasih, bagi semua reader yang mau ngreview fic gaje on Kira udah balas lewatPM ya..

.

.

SubaruAbe: aku suka review panjang kaya itu. Hehe..

Okay,disini bakal kejawab sedikit tentang rasa penasaranmu. Hehe..

But,buat masalalu SasuNaru,mungkin akan ada dichap depan. Chap depan penuh SasuNaru*mungkin. Plus flasbacknya

Disini kira nggk bisa buat banyak adegan ItaKyuu. Karena,kira mau banyakin Sasunaru. Itakyuu juga akan dijelasin entar,tapi ga bisa banyak. ;)

Okay,EYD aku prbaiki. Jangan bosan buat trus kritik dan ngasih saran ya..

Ohya! Saranmu semuanya aku simpan diotakku semua loh. He.. berkatmu ideku keluar. Hehe..

Makasiiihhh..

.

.

Guest 1: oke! Ini kebilang cepet yaaa.. he.. but,adegan SasuNaru mungkin chap depan akan terjawab.

.

.

Guest 2: Hoho.. Kyuu juga kan manusia. Heheh.. nggk ko,Sasori tetep baik. Jahatnya sama suke

.

.

Yuki Anamo: hehe... #garuk pala. Masaa? Padahal cerita ini kurang dapet feel sedihnya. He..

Tapi,makasih. Ohya? Padahal ga papa loh,nangis dibank juga. Hihihi..

Kayanya seru.. hehe..

Iyaaa.. suke vs saso!

.

.

.

**Pair : SasuNaru (Uciha Sasukex Naruto Uzumaki) slight SasoNaru,ItaKyuu.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Rat : T**

**Gendre: hurt,romance,familly**

**WARN: YAOI,GAJE,TYPO(S),BIKIN NGENES,DLL**

**KALO GA SUKA,JANGAN BACA! OK!**

**.**

**.**

Deidara menghampiri tempat duduk Sasori. Saat ini adalah pelajaran Matematika a.k.a jam terakhir pelajaran,kebetulan sang sensei berhalangan hadir dan bagusnya tak memberi tugas sehingga kesempatan ini digunakan sebagian siswa kelas 3 unggulan itu untuk bersantai,ataupun melakukan hal lainnya. Seperti Deidara yang tak pernah bosan untuk mencari perhatian Sasori-danna-nya.

"Danna?" panggil Deidara

"..." Sasori hanya menanggapinya dingin tanpa menjawab, seolah berpura-pura tak mendengar.

Deidara mengernyit heran,saat didapatinya sikap Sasori yang seperti itu. _'Kenapa Danna terlihat marah,un?' _Deidara bertanya dalam benaknya. Lantas,ia pun segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasori. Tapi,tetap saja Sasori seperti enggan melihat kearahnya.

"Danna,Kita kekantin yuk,un!" Ajaknya berusaha mencairkan suasanya yang tak enak antara mereka berdua. "Aku lapar,un!" tambahnya dengan nada yang terdengar manja.

"..." Sasori tetap tak menjawab. Hal itu membuat Deidara sedikit dongkol.

"Danna... Kenapa kau terlihat marah padaku? Apa salahku,un?" Tanya Deidara dengan wajah memelas. Sungguh! Ia tidak suka dicuekin oleh pemuda yang dicintainya.

Sasori mendesah. Kali ini,dipandanginya datar wajah memelas Deidara. Namun,bukannya simpati,hal itu malah membuatnya semakin muak.

"Tidak usah bersikap so baik didepanku,itu munafik," Sasori berujar dingin sama dengan matanya yang menatap dingin Deidara.

Mata pemuda berambut pirang itu membola kaget,saat kalimat tak enak itu keluar mulus dimulut Sasori. "Apa maksudmu,un?" Deidara bertanya tak mengerti. Dia memang tak mengerti,apa yang membuat Sasori bersikap dingin terhadapnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti Dei. Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu selama ini kepada Naruto. Selama ini aku berpura-pura tidak tahu atas sikapmu terhadap kekasihku itu,karena aku sangat menghargaimu sebagai kakak iparku," Sasori berujar sedikit dengan nada emosi saat mengatakannya.

Deg!

Deidara tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sasori yang menusuk itu. Apalagi Sasori bersikap ini hanya karena Naruto? Jangan bercanda! Dia benar-benar tak suka! Dia benci nama itu disebut-sebut didepannya. Apalagi dari mulut Sasori-danna-nya.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Selalu anak pembunuh itu yang kau sebut! Selalu anak pembawa sial itu yang kau bela! Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku Dannaa?!" ujar Deidara tersulut emosi dengan suara yang keras,dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Otomatis hal itu mrmbuat mereka berdua menjadi tontonan gratis bagi semua orang yang berada didalam kelas.

Tangan Sasori mengepal erat. Ia berusaha agar tidak memukul wajah Deidara,karena telah menghina kekasihnya seperti itu.

BRAKK!

"CUKUP NAMIKAZE!" bentak Sasori setelah menggebrak meja keras. Semua orang kaget dan takut saat melihat sisi lain yang menakutkan dari Sasori.

Sakit hati dan perih.

Itulah yang dirasakan Deidara saat ini. Jantungnya terasa berdenyut nyeri,dadanya mulai sesak. Ia tak tahu,apakah itu rasa sakit dari penyakit jantungnya atau dari hatinya yang dilukai dalam oleh kata-kata Sasori dan mata yang menyorot benci kepadanya,ia tak bisa membedakannya.

"HAHHAHHA.. hiks.. haha!" Deidara tiba-tiba tertawa dalam tangisnya yang mulai tak terbendung. Tertawa untuk nasibnya yang miris. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya kuat,menahan rasa sakit saat pria didepannya menatapnya rendah.

Semua orang bingung dengan sikap aneh Deidara.

"Kau bahkan tak sudi menyebut namaku lagi hiks.. Hanya karena bocah sialan itu hiks..?" suara Deidara terdengar sinis dan jijik saat mengatakan 'bocah sialan', kontras dengan wajahnya yang menyiratka rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Sasori mendengus mendengar hinaan itu keluar kembali dari mulut Deidara. "Cih.. Tak sadarkah kau adalah saudara kandungnya Naruto? SADAR NAMIKAZE,KAU ADALAH KAKAKNYA!"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPNYA ADIK! TIDAK AKAN!" sambar Deidara tak kalah keras. Air matanya terus mengalir dikedua bola matanya.

"Sudah cu-!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SASORI! AKU MENCITAIMU! DIA MEREBUTMU DARIKU! DIA MEREBUT KAA-SAN DARIKU.. hiks.. hiks.. !" potong Deidara cepat. Ia mengungkapkan perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini seraya sesegukan. Ia memandang Sasori yang tengah berwajah kaget dengan samar-samar,pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia mencengkram dadanya semakin kuat,menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

HAH?

Begitulah batin semua orang kaget dengan pengakuan frontal itu.

"..."

Hening...

Hening...

"Aku tahu" kata Sasori pendek."Tapi,asalkau tahu,sikapmu selama ini tidak membuatku bersimpati terhadapmu. Aku muak. Aku benci. Maaf Namikaze,kau bahkan seribu kali lebih baik dari pada Naruto," Kata Sasori kejam nan menusuk dengan suara yang teramat dingin tak berperasaan

Se-Seribukali lebih baik?

"Hahaha... hiks..Haahah.. Ja-jadi begitu hiks?" Deidara kembali menertawakan dirinya sendiri saat dirinya dinilai rendah oleh pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya.

"..."

"Kau sa-salah Danna.. Kau salah menilaiku. Hiks..hikss.." suara lirih Deidara terdengar sebelum ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang memandangnya tak peduli.

Tap

Tap

Tap

BRUGH!

"DEIDARAA!" Teriak semua orang saat melihat Deidara tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

AAAAAA

.

.

_"Minato-sama,saya sudah memberi tahu 'mereka' mengenai 'barter' dan kesepakatan kita"_

_"Ya. Aku sudah menyuruh Iruka untuk tidak menjemput Naruto di TK. Suruh mereka menjemput Naruto tepat jam 10 Pagi ini"_

_"Baik Minato-sama. Tapii..."_

_"Tapi apa?"_

_"A-Apa anda yakin akan menukar Naruto-sama dengan saham itu?"_

_"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu. Rasengan Corp akan bangkrut jika tidak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan itu. Ikuti saja perintahku!"_

_"Ba-Baik!"_

_._

_._

_PRAKK!_

_Suara benda terjatuh ditangan gemetaran Kushina. Telepon rumah tergantung dimeja begitu saja. Tubuh Kushina bergetar hebat,getaran yang menyiratkan rasa takut dan kekalutan. Wajahnya pucat,menggambarkan raut yang teramat Khawatir sekaligus tak percaya. _

_Bruukk!_

_Tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri,akhirnya Kushina jatuh terduduk lemas. _

_"Ti-Tidak mungkin Minato melakukan ini semua... Oh Tuhan! Beritahu aku bahwa se-semua ini bohong," ia berujar lirih dengan suara bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca,sebentar lagi air mata wanita cantik itu akan turun. _

_Kushina melihat kearah jam dinding waktu menunjukan pukul 9.23. Itu berarti sebentar lagi orang-orang yang akan mengambil Narutonya. _

_Oh Tidak!_

_Ia harus cepat-cepat bertindak,kalau tidak semuanya akan terlambat._

_"Hiks.. Minato kau keterlaluan! Naruto.. Tunggu Kaa-san,nak"_

_Dengan tubuh bergetar ia segera berusaha bangkit dan meraih ponsel yang terdapat disaku roknya. Tangannya memencet sebuah tombol otomatis sehingga ia membuat sebuah panggilan ke nomor yang tak asing baginya. _

_Klik_

_"I-Iruka kau dimana sekarang?!" Tanya Kushina dengan nada yang terdengar panik._

_"Dibengkel Kushina-san. Minato-sama menyuruh saya membawa mobilnya untuk diservice"_

_"Cepat sekarang kau pergi kesekolah Naru!" perintah Kushina keras._

_"Tapi.."_

_"Cepat kubilang! Naruto dalam bahaya! Aku juga akan berangkat sekarang!"_

_"Hah?! Ah! B-Baik,sekarang saya akan kesana!"_

_Klik.. Tut..tut..tut_

_Setelah menghubungi Iruka,Kushina bergegas pergi. Ia menyambar kunci mobil,dan berlari tergesa –gesa keluar, sehingga membuat para pelayan dimansion Namikaze itu kebingungan. Kushina sengaja tak memberitahu kepada Minato yang saat ini sedang berada diruang kerjanya. Ia rasa percuma jika marah-marah kepada Minato sekarang. Itu akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama,sementara Naruto sedang dalam bahaya sekarang._

_'Kami-sama.. Lindungilah anakku yang malang!' Kushina berdoa dalam hati._

**_Kushina POV_**

_Aku menjalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Tak kuperdulikan orang-orang yang membunyikan klakson kearahku karena cara mengemudiku yang membahayakan mereka semua. Aku hanya peduli kepada Naruto yang saat ini sedang dalam bahaya. Aku masih tidak percaya Minato melakukan ini semua. Dia merelakan Naruto darah dagingnya sendiri hanya demi sebuah saham? Demi Tuhan! Aku tak rela. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto,aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Minato. Aku mengerti saat kau kurang menerima kehadiran Naruto karena kecewa saat kau tak jadi memiliki sorang putri. Aku juga masih mengerti kau lebih menyayangi Deidara karena Deidara mempunyai penyakit. Aku juga masih memaafkanmu saat kau bersikap dingin kepada Naruto. _

_Tapi.._

_Kenapa kau tega menukar Naruto dengan saham?_

_Begitu tak menginginkannyakah dirimu kepada Naruto? Sebenci itukah kau kepada Naruto hanya karena kesalahan yang tak pernah Naruto lakukan? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Minato. Hanya karena Naruto terlahir sebagai pria kau membencinya. _

_Kami-sama... Tolong jaga anakku.._

**_Kushina End POV _**

_CKIIIIT!_

_Mobil merah itu behenti tepat disebuah gerbang Taman Kanak-kanak. Kushina segera turun dari mobilnya dengan tergesa dan terlihat panik. Ia melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 10.05. Terlambat 5 menit. Walaupun,tadi ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan tapi tetap saja terlambat. Karena,normalnya jarak antara mansion dan TK Konoha adalah satu jam. Dan,Kushina mengendarai mobilnya dengan waktu setengah jam. Itu adalah rekor terbarunya dalam mengemudi. _

_Setibanya didepan kelas Naruto, ia mendapati murid-murid telah bubar. Ia semakin khawatir saat ia tidak menemukan Naruto dikelas. Lantas ia bertanya kepada murid yang bernama Shino,katanya Naruto telah dijemput oleh seorang pria. Hatinya begitu takut saat mendapatkan jawaban itu. Memikirkan Narutonya akan direbut orang lain itu sangat membuatnya hampir gila. Matanya menyapu kesetiap sudut sekolah seraya berlari. Hingga,akhirnya ia menemukan Naruto tengah digandeng oleh seorang pria tua berambut panjang. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya. _

_"LEPASKAN NARUTO!" Kushina berteriak keras. Membuat langkah pria tua dan Naruto berhenti. Mereka menoleh cepat._

_Lalu?_

_"KAA-CHAAAN!" pekik senang Naruto saat melihat sang ibu menghampirinya. "Nalu dicempuct cama Kakek baik hatci!" tambahnya polos,tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. _

_Sang pria tua memincing tak suka melihat kedatangan Kushina. Lantas,menggendong Naruto kedalam dekapannya. Melihatnya,Kushina semakin marah. _

_"Lepaskan Anakku sekarang juga!" nada suara Kushina terdengar sangat marah. Ia berusaha merebut Naruto dalam dekapan sang pria tua. Tak kalah dari Kushina,sang pria tua itu berusaha mempertahankan Naruto. _

_Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?_

_"Hu-huweeeee... cakhiiiit.. huweeeeee!" Naruto kecil menangis keras karena rasa sakit akibat badannya yang ditarik oleh kedua orang dewasa itu. _

_Kushina tersentak mendengar tangisan kesakitan Naruto,sehingga ia melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap Naruto. Sang pria tua itu menyeringai merasa menang._

_ "Kau tidak bisa mengambil anak manis ini Namikaze-san. Suamimu telah menukarnya dengan sahamku" sang pria tua berujar sinis,benar-benar merasa Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya. _

_"Jangan bercanda tua bangka! Dia anakku. Aku takkan pernah menukarnya dengan apapun. Bahkan dengan nyawaku!"_

_Perdebatan sengit itu terus berlanjut. Saling ngotot,saling rasa memiliki Naruto. Sementara Naruto kecil terus menangis,karena takut dan tidak mengerti sikon. Karena kesal dan tidak tahan akhirnya sang pria tua itu mengambil sebuah pistol dalam saku celananya. _

_"JANGAN BERGERAK! ATAU ANAKMU AKUBUNUH!" Teriak pria tua itu menggertak benar-benar merasa marah._

_Kushina membatu dengan wajah pucat. Naruto menangis semakin keras,saat ini instingnya merasa dirinya dalam bahaya. _

_"KAA-CHAAAN! NALU TAKUCT HUWEEE...!"_

_"Naruto..." lirih sang ibu sakit,saat melihat anaknya sangat ketakutan. "Lepaskan hiks anakku.. kumohon.." Kushina menangis memohon sangat kepada pria tua didepannya. Tetapi,sang pria tua itu tidak mendengar, ia justru memalingkan wajah dengan sombongnya. Ia berbalik dan membawa Naruto pergi. _

_Kushina panik._

_Ia berlari mengejar kearah Naruto. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kushina mencengkram bahu sang pria tua. Ia terus memaksa pria tua itu untuk melepaskan Naruto dengan caranya._

_ "LEPASKAN KUBILANG TUA BANGKA!" Kushina terus berteriak kalap sambil terus memukul-mukul pria tua itu sekuat tenaga. Tak tinggal diam,akhirnya Naruto menggigit sekuat tenaga bahu pria tua itu._

_"AAAAAARRGH" Pekik kesakitan pria itu terdengar nyaring. Reflek,pria itu melepaskan Naruto yang langsung terjatuh ketanah. Kushina segera mendekap Naruto erat. _

_Pria tua itu mendesis tajam. "ssshhh... Berikan anak itu sekarang,Namikaze!" perintahnya dengan suara rendah terdengar berbahaya. _

_"Tidak akan!" Kushina teguh mempertahankan belahan jiwanya. _

_Set!_

_"Atau kau memilih melihatnya mati!" pria itu menodongkan kembali pistolnya kearah Naruto. Tubuh Kushina bergetar. Wajahnya pucat,keringat dingin bercucuran ditubuhnya. Ibu berambut merah itu semakin mendekap sang anak yang tengah ketakutan semakin erat. _

_Ia juga sangat takut.. Tapi.._

_"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" desis Kushina sengit,tak akan membiarkan Naruto dibawa pergi. Pria itu semakin emosi dan marah. Wajahnya yang pucat sedikit memerah karena marah._

_"Dia milikku!" kata pria itu gila. Dengan kasar dia mendorong tubuh Kushina untuk menjauhkan Naruto. Namun,tetap Kushina memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga. _

_"TOLOOOONG!" Kushina meminta pertolongan ,berharap pertolongan datang dari siapa saja. _

_Sayangnya,ditempat umum seperti itu malah tidak ada orang yang mendengar teriakan memilukan sang ibu itu._

_Bruugh!_

_"Ouch!" wanita cantik itu mengaduh kesakitan,karena jelas kalah tenaga dengan pria tua itu,sehingga ia terlepas dari Naruto dan terjatuh. Pria tua segera memangkat Naruto ala karung beras. _

_Disisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya Kushina berlari mengejar._

_"LEPASKAAAAN NARUTOOO!"_

_Lalu?_

_DOR DOR!_

_Karena sangat marah,pria tua itu tak terkontrol menembakkan snipernya refleks. Dan dua peluru pun tersarang mulus diperut Kushina. _

_"KUSHINAAAA-SAN!" Iruka yang baru datang berteriak panik saat melihat Kushina telah tersungkur dengan darah yang bercucuran diperutnya._

_"I-Irukha.. uhuk! Se-lam..uhuk matkan Na-Naruuh.." disela-sela kesadarannya Kushina melihat Iruka berlari mengejar Naruto. _

_'kumohon Iruka.. Selamatkanlah Naruto..' batinnya._

_..._

_Wiuw wiuw wiuw.._

_Suara sirine ambulan terdengar disepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Wanita setengah baya cantik itu tengah meregang nyawa. Darahnya terus bercucuran. Sementara itu,seorang perawat terus berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Kushina,dengan berusaha menghentikan aliran darahnya yang terus mengucur keluar. _

_"Na-ruh-chan.. uhuk.. jangan me-nan-ngish. Kaa-san ba-"_

_"Jangan banyak bicara dulu Kushina-san!" Iruka berujar keras,karena khawatir melihat keadaan Kushina yang terus melemah. Tangannya terus mendekap Naruto yang sedari tadi menangis tanpa henti._

_Kushina menggeleng lemah. Perasaannya mengatakan waktunya sudah tak lama lagi._

_"Na-ruh.. Deng-arh Kaa-san.." tangan berlumuran darah milik Kushina meraih wajah Naruto lembut. Ia tersenyum lembut saat mendapati shapphire anaknya yang menatapnya penuh dengan kepolosan walaupun air mata tetap jatuh dipipi tannya. sedangkan, Iruka hanya bisa menangis penuh kepahitan dalam diam._

_"Ber-tahan-lah walau ap-pha pun yang ter-jadih.. uhuk.. " Kata Kushina terbata,suaranya sangat lemah dan bergetar menahan rasa sakit. Mata emeraldnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. _

_"Raih-lah.. cita-cithmu hiks.. anakku. Kaa-san ak-khan bangga.. uhuk.,.uhuk!" kata-kata nya terpotong saat mulut Kushina mengeluarkan darah segar. Iruka semakin panik._

_"Sudah cukup Kushina-san! Anda pasti selamat.. hiks.. cukup.. hiks!"_

_"Kaa-chan.. hiks.. Nalu.. janji hiks.. jadi anak yang baik.. hiks.. asalkan kaa-chan jangan tinggalin Nalu.. hiks.. hiks.." anak kecil itu menangis sesegukan seraya memegang tangan besar ibunya erat. Berharap sang ibu akan baik-baik saja._

_Kushina memberikan senyum terbaiknya disaat tubuhnya semakin melemah kepada Naruto seraya airmatanya terus mengalir dimata indahnya. _

_"Kaa-san.. hiks.. me-mencitaimu Narut-toh..Beer-tahan-lah apapun yang terjad-hi.. Kaa-san akan sela-lu dihatimu.. hiks..hiks.." suara lemah Kushina menyayat hati kepada siapa yang mendengarnya. Disisa-sisa tenaga akhirnya ia meraih sesuatu dilehernya. Sebuah kalung berbatu shapphire ia berikan kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap ibunya nanar._

_"Un-thukmu sayang.. hiks.. se-selamat ting-ghal an-nakkhu" kalimat terkhir Kushina sukses membuat teriakkan memiliukan dari bocah kecil berambut pirang itu._

_"KAA-CHAAAAAAAAN.. HIKS..HUWEEEEE!"_

_TIIIIT.._

_"GAWAT DOKTER! JANTUNG PASIEN SEMAKIN MELEMAH!"_

_"CEPAT BAWA KERUANG OPERASI!"_

_Flasback End_

"Kau melamun lagi Naru!" suara khawatir Kiba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto tersentak. "Hehehe.. Benarkah?" kata Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kiba mendengus kecil. Gaara yang disamping Kiba hanya geleng-geleng.

"Lihat sekelilingmu baka!" Ujarnya kesal.

"uuh.. Biasa aja kaliiii!" timbal Naruto manyun. Ia mengedarkan kepalanya keseluruh penjuru kelas.

Lalu?

"Eh? Ko kosong?" beonya bingung dengan raut muka yang terlihat lucu. Kiba menepuk jidat. Gaara _sweat dropp._

"Ini sudah jam pulang baka!" lengking Kiba benar-benar gemas seraya menyeret Naruto keluar. Mereka bertigapun berjalan beriringan keluar kelas dengan Kiba yang terus menggerutu .

Namun..

Kiba dan Gaara tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto yang berubah sendu dengan tetesan air matanya yang diam-diam meluncur dibola _shapphire_ cantiknya.

_'Kaa-san.. Naru rindu'_

...

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan._

Suara khas operator terdengar ditelinga Naruto.

"Kemana Saso-senpai ya? Ko lama sekali?" kata Naruto seraya melihat jam tangannya gelisah. Kalau terus menunggu ia bisa terlambat kerja.

Kemana Sasori?

Tak biasanya Sasori terlambat,yang ada malah dirinya yang terlambat. "Mungkin lebih baik aku duluan saja,maaf senpai" bisiknya seraya mengetik sebuah pesan untuk kekasihnya.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah limosin berhenti disebuah kafe sederhana,menuai pandangan heran dari setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya. Apalagi,seorang pria setengah baya kharismatik yang keluar dari mobil itu dengan gagahnya didampingi oleh _bodyguard _ yang terlihat garang.

Pasti orang yang sangat kaya raya dan orang penting!

Pikir mereka bersamaan. Namun apa yang dilakukan orang semacam itu dikafe sederhana seperti itu?

Sang pria setengah baya itu,memakai jas coklat mewah dengan dasi merah yang serasi. Wajahnya dihias kacamata cokelat khas _coboy,_menambah kegagahan pada pria dewasa itu. Kaki yang dibalut sepatu kulit hitam itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kafe.

"Selamat datang dikafe Ichiraku,Tuan" sambut sang pelayan kafe kepadanya. Sang pria dewasa itu berhenti melangkah. Dibalik kacamatanya ia memandang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum manis khas seorang pelayan kepadanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto.." katanya memanggil nama sang pelayan dengan suara serak berkharismanya.

"Eh? Anda tahu nama saya Tuan?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya imut,kebiasaannya jika sedang dalam fase bingung. Lalu,ia tak sengaja melihat kearah bajunya.

"Hehehe... Tentu tuan melihat _name tag_ saya ya! Bodohnya aku,_ttebayo_" Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Sang pria tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah lucu pemuda manis didepannya. Tangannya refleks mengusap mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto sebentar. Tanpa berkata lagi,pria itu berjalan menuju meja yang telah dipesankan _Bodyguardnya_.

Naruto tersenyum,entah kenapa,pada saat pria itu mengacak rambutnya,perasaan hangat langsung menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Bersabarlah cucuku.." lirih pria itu membelakangi Naruto.

.

.

AAAAAA

CKIIITT!

JEDUK!

"APA-APAAN KAU BAKA!" marah Sasuke dengan kerasnya. Baru saja ia mengalami hal yang tak elit dimana dahinya terbentur dengan kaca.

"Gomen outouto.. Tapi benar-benar kita harus segera berbalik" jawab santai pemuda yang mirip dengan pemuda yang berada disampingnya itu a.k.a Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn"

"Kyuubi,menghubungiku katanya Deidara masuk ICU. Jantungnya kambuh lagi," kata Itachi memberitahu.

Memutar matanya Sasuke berujar malas "Bukan urusanku"

"Ayolah Sasuke.. Dia itu calon kakak iparmu juga" Itachi bersuara mengingatkan.

"Kakak tidak menyakiti adiknya sendiri, asal kau tahu,Baka"

"Haaah.. Dan adik tidak ada yang mengatai Kakaknya asal kau tahu"

"Hn"

...

Itachi berjalan agak cepat dilobi rumah sakit,setelah menanyakan kepada resepsionis,dimana ruang perawatan Deidara,Itachi langsung melesat begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang yang bermuka tertekuk kesal seraya mengutuk Itachi.

Sementara itu,Kyuubi tengah duduk didepan ruang perawatan Deidara dengan wajah yang terlihat kalut. Tak kalah dari Kyuubi,pemuda bersurai maroon alias Sasori itu pun tak kalah kalut. Ia,masih merasa bersalah atas tumbangnya Deidara.

Demi Tuhan! Sasori tidak tahu Deidara mempunyai penyakit jantung!

Kalau tahu begini,ia mungkin tadi akan menjaga emosinya. Tapi,memang penyesalan selalu datang diakhir bukan?

_'Maafkan aku Dei..'_batin Sasori menyesal. Bagaimanapun Deidara adalah teman yang baik dan calon Kakak iparnya juga.

"Kyuu.." panggilan lembut berasal dari Itachi membuyarkan kekalutan Kyuubi. Itachi duduk disebelah Kyuubi. Ia merangkul pinggang Kyuubi lembut. Ia tahu,meskipun Kyuubi menampakkan wajah datar namun hatinya tentu saja ia sangat khawatir.

"Deidara akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya menguatkan. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk kecil seraya memegang tangan Itachi erat.

Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu terlihat iri. Namun,pandangannya beralih pada pemuda yang tak jauh dari mereka. _'Si muka bayi itu ada disini? Sedang apa dia?'_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Naruto. Akan tetapi,ia tak mendapatinya. Aneh.

Jangan-jangan Naruto tak tahu lagi...

.

.

AAAAAA

.

.

Naruto mengangkat sebuah panggilan dari ponsel sederhananya disela-sela kesibukannya melayani pelanggan.

"Moshi-moshi,Gaara. Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"[Naru.. Neji bilang Deidara pingsan dikelas dan sekarang dia dibawa kerumah sakit]"

Deg!

Mata Naruto membola."A-APA?!" Ia berujar keras. Seisi kafe menoleh kearahnya. Dengan segera ia membungkukan badannya pertanda meminta maaf. Lalu,ia pun pergi ke dapur.

"Gaara! Beritahu aku,dimana Dei-nii dirawat. Cepat!"

"[Baiklah.. Aku akan kirimkan lewat SMS]"

Dengan segera Naruto meminta izin kepada atasanya untuk pulang lebih awal. Dan syukurlah,atasannya tidak melarangnya. Kemudian,ia pergi menuju kerumah sakit yang diberitahu Gaara.

Disebuah meja dikafe itu,terlihat pria sedang memperhatikan intens Naruto yang keluar dari kafe dengan tergesa. Ia,menghela nafas sebelum berujar..

"Kakashi.. Kita ikuti cucuku," perintahnya seraya beranjak.

"Baik,Hasirama-sama" patuh Kakashi sambil meletakan lembaran uang dimeja itu.

.

.

Seorang wanita dewasa cantik dengan pakaian serba putih itu keluar dari salah satu ruangan ICU. Ruang dimana Deidara berbaring lemah. Ia mendesah sebentar sebelum pandangannya beralih kepada pemuda bersurai oranye yang berdiri didepannya dan menatapnya dengan sejuta tanya.

"Deidara,kondisinya sudah stabil,ruangannya akan dipindahkan ke ruang inap" kalimat itu sukses membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya mendesah lega.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Sasori?" lanjutnya bertanya menuai rasa heran dibenak Kyuubi.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya balik Kyuubi kepada wanita dewasa cantik yang ternyata adalah tantenya itu.

Shizune menggeleng. "Entahlah.. Dari tadi hanya nama itu yang dia sebut dalam igauannya" jelasnya dengan suara yang tidak mengerti. Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasori yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Dia yang bernama Sasori" Kyuubi menunjuk Sasori tak sopan tepat dihidungnya. Shizune melirik,kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam. Deidara membutuhkanmu," perintahnya yang hanya dijawab anggukkan Sasori. Lantas pemuda pendiam itu memasuki ruangan dimana Deidara berbaring,tentunya dengan bantuan suster yang memakaikannya berbagai pelengkapan pakaian steril.

"Minato-nii sudah mengetahui kondisi Deidara?" Shizune melanjutkan.

"Dia berada disuna. Mungkin nanti malam dia kesini,Shizune" kata Kyuubi benar-benar tak sopan seraya melengos pergi yang diikuti Itachi dari belakang.

Shizune memijat pelipisnya pelan "Bocah ituu.." desisnya sedikit kesal dengan sikap Kyuubi yang tak pernah berubah itu.

...

Sasuke berdiri mematung dengan wajah yang datar saat melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi dicarinya berdiri disebuah pintu. Dalam diamnya,ia mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya itu tengah menangis. Lantas ,ia pun berjalan perlahan menghampiri pemuda itu.

Dicelah pintu yang terbuka sedikit,ia dapat melihat apa yang tengah Naruto lihat. _Onyx_nya,menatap dingin kearah pemandangan itu.

Dimana Deidara sedang memeluk mesra Sasori.

Menghela napas sedikit,kemudian ia menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Kau tak apa?" suara _baritone_nya menyapa Naruto. Sasuke sempat melihat tubuh Naruto yang menegang saat ia menepuk pundaknya. Sepertinya kaget.

Naruto dengan cepat mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang sempat turun dipipinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini _Teme_? Jangan-jangan kau mengikutiku!" Naruto berusaha berwajah biasa saja didepan Sasuke. Walaupun hal itu percuma,Sasuke tahu semuanya.

"Chk.. _Dobe_.." kata Sasuke sepertinya mulai jengah terhadap sikap Naruto yang sok kuat.

Lalu?

GREP!

Dengan erat Sasuke memeluk Naruto. "Jika kau sedih.. menangislah bersamaku,jangan kau tanggung semuanya sendiri _Dobe_.." Kata Sasuke lirih menenangkan. Ia merasa sakit dikala melihat Naruto menangis dalam kesendiriannya,dan bersikap sok kuat dihadapan semua orang.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu" lanjutnya sangat pelan,namun telinga Naruto masih mampu mendengarnya.

Naruto merasakan perasaan hangat saat Sasuke memeluknya kini,entah kenapa ia tidak memberontak. Tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan perintah otaknya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan kembali bulir-bulir air matanya. Kata-kata Sasuke begitu merasuk menenangkan hatinya .

_"Jika kau sedih.. menangislah bersamaku,jangan kau tanggung semuanya sendiri Dobe.."_

_"Aku akan selalu disisimu.."_

Deg!

Mata Naruto terbelalak.

Kata-kata itu...

.

.

**TBC..**

**Huweee... gajeee buangeeet.. Maaf yaa.. kalo feel nya agak kurang #mungkin malah kurang banget.**

**SasuNarunya dikit lagi ya? Huuft.. maaf maaf kalo buat reader kecewa.. #bungkukin badan**

**But,disini Kira mau melunasi hutang para reader yang penasaran dengan kematian Kushina. Tadinya,Kira mau publish flashback doang.. tapi,karena kependekan,jadinya Kira tambahin deh ini itunya. Hehe..**

**Janji,chap depan penuh SasuNaru deh.. emmm.. itu juga kalo pada mau sih. Hehe..**

**Trus.. semangat Kira juga ada direview kalian semua.. XD**

**Pendek or panjang ceritanya itu tergatung seberapa banyak riview dari para reader.. ^^**

**Maaf yaa.. bukannya apa,,tapii Kira juga Harus selesein fic yang lain. Jadi,yang mana yang paling banyak minatnya,otomatis jadi yang itu yang lebih dulu dikerjainnya.**

**Jadi?**

**Review pleaseeeeh..!**


	5. Chapter 5

Minnaa.. Helooo? (^.^)/

Makasih buat Reviewnya ya! Jangan kapok buat Review loh..

To: **LadysaphireBlue** (yang udah bersedia langsung review 4 chap sekaligus), **titan-miauw**, **Miyamoto Arufina**, **Kyuuto Karen**, **Deva Kawaii**, **RaFa Llight S.N**, **Guest, Narita Menari-nari,** **Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta, Guest, Guest (Aicinta), hanazawa kay** (yang udah bersedia langsung 4 chap sekaligus),** Anaatha Namikaze, Mimi-chan Yaoi Lovers, Sherly-chan11, ryanfujoshiSN, itanarublueshappire, elfarizy, Dee-chan – tik, yuki amano, 989seohye, Namikaze Yuto, Amach CiE- cerry Blossom, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** (bner ga ya ngetiknya?),** dan Guest.**

Oke.. Kira balesnya disingkat aja ya.. heheh..

1. Kenapa papa Mina jahat? Iyaa.. heheh.. soalnya kalo Nambah karakter lain yang jahat jadinya suka pusing. Disini kira mau meminimalisir aktornya biar ga kebanyakan. Hoho.. sekali-sekali ga apa ya Papa Mina kejam dan jahat?

2. Sasori kenapa ga cinta dei? Ooh.. saso udah kepincut dulu ma Naru.. jadi, usaha lagi yang

keras ya Dei-chan.. genbatte! #digetok

3. Kapan SasuNaru bisa bersatu? N Naru bisa inget Sesu? Jawabannya sekarang mulai-mulai nih SasuNaru beraksi.

Emang Sasu itu siapanya Naru dimasa lampau sih? Dichap ini dijawab Minna...

**Yosh.. segitu aja.. hehe..**

**Selamat membaca! ^.^**

.

.

Dengan erat Sasuke memeluk Naruto. "Jika kau sedih.. menangislah bersamaku,jangan kau tanggung semuanya sendiri _Dobe_..," kata Sasuke lirih menenangkan. Ia merasa sakit dikala melihat Naruto menangis dalam kesendiriannya,dan bersikap sok kuat dihadapan semua orang.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu" lanjutnya sangat pelan,namun telinga Naruto masih mampu mendengarnya.

Naruto merasakan perasaan hangat saat Sasuke memeluknya kini,entah kenapa ia tidak memberontak. Tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan perintah otaknya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan kembali bulir-bulir air matanya. Kata-kata Sasuke begitu merasuk menenangkan hatinya .

"_Jika kau sedih.. menangislah bersamaku,jangan kau tanggung semuanya sendiri Dobe.."_

"_Aku akan selalu disisimu.."_

Deg!

Kata-kata itu...

**.**

**.**

**Pair : SasuNaru (Uciha Sasukex Naruto Uzumaki) slight SasoNaru,ItaKyuu.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Rat : T**

**Gendre: Hurt,Romance,Familly**

**WARN: YAOI, TYPO, GAJE, OOC, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Suasana ditaman bermain Konoha begitu ramai,mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari libur musim panas,jadi tak heran jika yang namanya taman pastilah menjadi tempat yang diminati semua orang,terutama anak-anak. Taman ini sangat luas dan indah. Pemintah kota begitu pandai menatanya, sehingga terlihat sangat asri dan nyaman untuk tempat sekedar bersantai. Suara tawa anak-anak terdengar diseluruh penjuru taman, mereka berlari bersama saling kejar-mengejar dengan teman sebayanya. Ada juga yang bermain perosotan, ayunan,atau bahkan sekedar mengejar kupu-kupu.

Hari yang sangat menyenangkan dan indah bagi siapa saja yang merasakannya. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang bocah yang berusia 7 tahun yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman dekat pohon sakura, baginya semua ini sangatlah membosankan dan memuakkan.

"Cih.. Tidak ada yang menarik," ucapnya kesal. Bocah dengan rambut raven melawan gravitasi itu kemudian memilih berjalan-jalan, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain sepak bola.

Hingga kaki kecilnya berhenti didepan sebuah danau kecil buatan namun terlihat cukup indah, dan terpenting dari semuanya adalah ..

Tempat ini sepi.

'_Begini lebih baik,_" pikirnya. Bocah _raven_ itu memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang lumayan besar, sekedar untuk melidungi kulit putihnya dari sinar matahari yang mulai terik. Itu dia, alasan kenapa ia tidak suka musim panas, karena matahari yang membuat kulitnya terasa panas. Mempunyai kulit putih itu kadang menyusahkan, karena ia lebih sensitif jika terkena matahari.

"**Hiks.. Kyuu-nii,Dei-nii.. Nalu juga mau ikut main!"**

"**Pergi sana! Aku gak mau main sama kamu,un!"**

"**Kyuu-nii.. Hiks!"**

"**Dei-chan benar! kamu pergi sana! Aku juga gak sudi main sama kamu!"**

Bocah yang sedang mencari ketenangan itu mendecak kesal. Karena, ketenangannya jelas-jelas terusik dengan 3 saudara berisik yang kekanakan itu. Bocah itu cukup jenius untuk memahami apa yang terjadi dibelakangnya tanpa melihat. Karena dengan mendengarpun ia sudah tahu.

'_Keluarga idiot!_' batinnya mengumpat.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia mendengar suara kaki yan berlari. Rupanya, pengganggu itu sudah pergi. Syukurlah, karena ia bisa kembali menikmati waktu damainya.

Tapi?

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Nii-chan tungguin Nalu!"

Brugh!

"ITTAIII.. Hu-Huweeeee..."

Sungguh, ini hari yang paling sial baginya. Kenapa ia juga harus mendengar suara cempreng itu menangis. Bocah yang sedang menahan kekesalannya itupun beranjak berdiri dengan gusar. Berjanji dalam hati : akan memberi pelajaran siapa saja yang telah mengganggu acara damainya, tentunya karena seorang Uchiha tidak suka diganggu! Kemudian,bocah berwajah stoic itu berbalik..

Dan?

Niatnya memberi pelajaran kepada 'si pengganggu' menguap begitu saja. Amarahnya hilang entah kemana, mungkin pergi bersama kekesalannya. Tubuhnya kaku dengan nafas yang tertahan.

"Cantik sekali," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Merasa ada orang lain disampingnya, bocah mungil yang sedang menangis karena kesakitan itu menoleh.

_Onyx_ bertemu _Shappire_.

Bocah Uchiha yang sedang terpana itu semakin membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati _Shapphire_ cantik yang berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan polos walaupun masih dalam keadaan menangis.

"Hiks.. Cakiiit.. Hiks..," bocah cantik itu kembali menangis , memandang bocah Uchiha yang masih anteng menatapnya tanpa berkedip, memandang dengan tatapan memohon bantuan. Atau dalam bahasa populernya "Puppy eyes no jutsu".

Bocah Uchiha berambut emo itupun tersentak. Tanpa berkata ia kemudian menghampiri bocah berambut pirang jabrik, kemudian ia menyosorkan tangannya, bermaksud memberi batuan untuk membatu berdiri bocah cantik itu. Dan tak lama, tangan lain yang lebih mungil dari tangannya menyambutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap bocah Uchiha datar.

"Kaki Nalu cakiit, hiks..," keluh bocah imut itu dengan wajah kesakitan, tapi entah kenapa dibenak bocah lainnya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hn, ayo..!" ajaknya menggandeng si imut ketempat tadi ia berteduh. Si pirang mengangguk lalu mengikutinya dengan langkah tertatih.

Kemudian, dua bocah berbeda umur tiga tahun itu mendudukan dirinya dirumput hijau, dibawah pohon sakura. Sang Uchiha junior tanpa berkata meniup luka yang terdapat dilutut si pirang.

Si pirang menatapnya dengan polos dan bingung, tapi tangisannya berhasil berhenti.

"Gimana masih sakit?" si raven bertanya datar. Si pirang menggeleng imut sebagai jawaban. Mau tak mau si raven tersenyum melihatnya. Seyum pertama yang ia tunjukan dihari ini.

"Uhm.. Kata Kaa-chan, kalo ada yang nolong Nalu. Nalu halus ucapin aligatou. Nah.. jadi.. Aligatou.. ummm.." cadelnya seraya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda si bocah bingung.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke cepat mengerti akan arti pandangan 'gadis cantik' didepannya.

"Hehehe.. Aligatou.. Cuke-Niichan!" serunya dengan senyuman khas lima jarinya yang sukses membuat hati si Raven dag dig dug tak jelas. _'Benar-benar cantik,' _takjubnya dalam hati.

"Hn, Namamu Nalu?" Sasuke bertanya ragu.

Si pirang yang disangka 'gadis cantik' oleh Sasuke itu menggeleng kuat. "Bukan. Nalluto Namikajce. Nallluuto.. Uhh.. cucah Cekali. Llllrll.. Uh..." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena tidak bisa menyebutkan huruf "R" dengan benar.

Sasuke mendengus geli, setelahnya tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengacak rambut Naruto gemas. "Naruto Namikaze...?"

Naruto nyengir dengan sumringah mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan namanya dengan jelas. "Iya, itu,ttebayooo!"

Hening..

"Kamu tidak main, cantik?" Sasuke bertanya sedikit OOC menanggalkan sikap stoic yang sedari tadi pertahankan dengan kata gombal 'cantik'.

Naruto kecil merenggut saat kata sensitif itu keluar dari mulut Nii-chan barunya. "Cukee-Niichan. Nalu enggak cantik. Nalu itu tampan! Nalu kan laki-laki!" bocah pintar itu menjelaskan kepada Sasuke dengan sedikit rasa kesal.

La-laki-laki?

Sasuke membatu. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Sasuke mencerna apa yang dikatakan Naruto 'si bocah cantik dan imut' itu. Hingga akhirnya...

"HAH?" sekali lagi si pirang berhasil membuat Uchiha keluar jalur dari sifat Ke-Uchiha-annya. Sasuke melongo dengan wajah horror. _Onyx_nya menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto dengan sangat teliti. Semuanya terlihat seperti perempuan, dari baju yang ia kenakan, kaus kuning bergambar bebek celana jeans sepertiga putih polos khas celana musim panasa dan jangan lupakan komponen wajah Naruto yang jelas-jelas dia menunjukan bahwa ia seorang perempuan, kecuali mungkin, kecuali rambut jabrik kuningnya yang menunjukan bahwa ia lelaki. Demi keriput dipipi Itachi yang tanpa anti aging! Sasuke sungguh _shock_ menerima kenyataan ini. Lebay!

Lalu?

Kedip kedip kedip.

"Ung.. Cuke-nii?" suara khas bocah 4 tahun itu, membuyarkan lamunan si r_aven _yang masih setia dengan keterkejutannya. Sasuke tersentak, kemudian mengembalikan sikapnya menjadi seperti semula.

"Hn," gumamnya membuat Naruto bingung mendapatkan jawaban aneh itu. Akan tetapi, Naruto tidak mempersalahkannya. Ia malah tertunduk sedih. Dan hal itu menuai rasa heran dibenak Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Umm.. Nalu Cuma cedih. Tiap kali Nalu ketaman dan mau ikut main sama Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii, Nalu tidak pelnah diajak. Telus dilumah juga begitu. Padahal, Nalu pengen ikut main. Nalu mainnya cuma cama Kaa-chan dan Iluka-jii-chan," katanya menjelaskan kepada Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi Sasuke lontarkan.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan suatu gejolak dihatinya, rasa perih saat mendengar nada bicara dan mata menyendu sang lawan. Sehingga, timbul suatu perasaan baru yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan ingin melindungi bocah pirang didepannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba begitu saja ia rasakan. Namun..

Sudah ia putuskan! Apapun yang terjadi, mau Naruto perempuan atau lelaki, Sasuke akan tetap..

Cup!

Menciumnya. Brengsek! Kecil-kecil Uchiha memang sudah brengsek!

"Sekarang, Naru sudah punya teman. Aku mau ko main sama Naru," kata Sasuke benar-benar lempeng setelah ia mencium bibir Naruto sekilas. Naruto yang masih polos tentu saja tidak mempersalahkannya.

Mata Naruto berkilat senang, "Yey! Aciiik! Cuke-nii mau main cama Nalu!" serunya keras, sehingga mau tak mau membuat telinga Sasuke mendengung sedikit. Walau pada akhirnya, bocah yang bahkan bisa dikatakan jarang tersenyum itu mengangkat bibir tipisnya keatas. Naruto kecilpun mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi ketempat ayunan, berharap Sasuke mau mendorong ayunan yang ia naiki. Tentu saja, bocah Uchiha itu dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Hari itupun, Sasuke lewati dengan Naruto seharian. Merubah harinya yang terasa membosankan dan memuakkan. Hari itu juga, Sasuke Uchiha telah menemukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Naruto, harus jadi miliknya.

Ohya, mungkin mulai sekarang ia tidak membenci matahari atau musim panas lagi.

...

Setiap harinya Sasuke selalu kembali menemui Naruto ditaman konoha, ia mencari Naruto diseluruh penjuru taman, lalu bermain berdua. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas, artinya ini adalah hari terakhir Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan malaikatnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit galau.

Tak lama ia menemukan Naruto yang sedang duduk sendiri disebuah bangku dekat lapangan sepak bola anak. Keadaannya sama, selalu ketika dirinya menemui bocah kesayangannya itu, Sasuke selalu melihat Naruto menangis.

Bocah tampan itu menepuk pundak mungil Naruto.

"Cuke-nii!"

"Ayo.. Kita beli es krim," Sasuke langsung saja mengajak Naruto pergi. Tentu saja, sang empu kegirangan dan melupakan kesedihannya. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke melirik dahulu kearah Kyuubi dan Deidara yang sedang bersepeda menggunakan sepeda dua jok. Mereka tertawa berdua, tanpa peduli adik kecilnya menangis sendiri. Sungguh miris. Ia takkan pernah menyesali untuk membenci mereka berdua. Siapapun yang membuat Narutonya menderita, maka orang itu harus bersiap menjadi musuh dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada bocah pirang yang sedang menggandengnya sembari bersenandung tidak jelas. Matanya memandang lembut kearah bocah yang telah mencuri perhatiannya, mencuri semua pikiran dan mungkin hatinya.

Setelah membeli 2 buah eskrim rasa jeruk dan vanilla, mereka duduk ditempat Favorit mereka. Didepan sebuah danau buatan dibawah lindungan pohon sakura. Sasuke memakan es krim vanillanya tanpa minat, jika bukan karena diminta Naruto mungkin Sasuke takkan pernah sekalipun menjilat makanan manis itu.

"Kenapa tadi kau menangis lagi, _Dobe_?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan es krim jeruknya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke mendecak kesal, ia menghadapkan dirinya kepada Naruto. Memandangi Naruto yang sedang makan es krim dengan belepotannya.

"Dasar _Dobe_..," katanya seraya membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim di pipi chubby Naruto. Si pirang hanya nyengir polos, senang dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang perhatian dan baik kepadanya. Sudah lama ia menginginkan sosok kakak baik hati.

"Kenapa Cuke-nii manggil Nalu_ Dobe _telus?" pertanyaan itu terlontar manis dimulut mungil Naruto. Enath kenapa bocah itu tidak suka saat Sasuke memanggilnya begitu, walaupun memang ia belum tahu artinya. Hati kecilnya berkata itu bukan sebutan yang baik.

Dan sungguh, firasatnya sangat bagus!

Sasuke mendengus, ia memilih bungkam dengan wajah datarnya. Lantas, ia membawa Naruto kedalam pangkuannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu menangis lagi? Kau itu cengeng sekali." Nada mengejek itu membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Nalu gak cengeng!" Serunya marah. "Nalu, cuman cedih. Nalu tadi gak ada temen, telus Nalu ditinggalin cendili ma Kyuu-nii sama Dei-nii. Kaa-chan juga sama ga temenin Nalu.."

"Hn," gumamnya sebagai tanggapan. Lantas ia memberikan sebuah gantungan berbentuk tomat kepada Naruto. "Untukmu," katanya.

Tangan Naruto mengambil gantungan itu. Ia mengamati benda berbentuk tomat itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Anggap saja benda itu adalah aku."

Eh?

"Jika kau sedih.. menangislah bersamaku,jangan kau tanggung semuanya sendiri _Dobe_.." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tidak mengerti. Hey dia masih bocah, ingat?

"Aku akan selalu disisimu..," lanjutnya menunjuk dada Naruto seraya mengecup pipi gembil Naruto. Cari-cari kesempatan banget.

"Iya," jawab Naruto pendek, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasukenya itu. Pembicaraan ini terlalu dewasa untuk bocah berusia 4 tahun macam Naruto. Sasuke juga sih tidak pantas, tapi karena mungkin otak jeniusnya membuat ia cepat tumbuh sedikit lebih dewasa dari bocah 7 tahun lainnya.

"Mulai sekarang Naruto itu milik Sasuke, mengerti?" ucapnya edan.

"Uhm.. Ya. Naluto milik Cacuke."

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bermain disini. Besok aku akan pindak ke Suna. Berjanjilah padaku, kau takkan pernah melupakanku. Kau adalah milikku Naruto, sampai kapanpun kau tetap milikku."

**End Flashback**

...

Naruto menyadari pikirannya berkecambuk. Semua ingatan yang sempat ia lupakan bersama Sasuke kini memenuhi kepalanya. Ada perasaan senang sekaligus _shock_ saat ingatan itu kembali. Dia memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak, walaupun tubuhnya terasa kaku dan kikuk seperti robot.

"Suke-nii," ujarnya lirih, ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin dengan sedikit gemetar, "Okaeri.. Hiks!"

Lalu?

GREP!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. "Tadaima Naru..," bisiknya ditelinga Naruto lirih. Ia membiarkan Naruto yang menagis dipelukannya.

Akhirnya.. Akhirnya.. Naruto mengingatnya juga. _'Terimakasih Tuhaan,'_ batinnya berterimakasih_. 'Mulai sekarang aku takkan membiarkanmu tersakiti lagi, dan kamu hanya miliku, dan untukku Naru, bukan Sasori juga bukan siapapun, mine,' _lanjutnya posesif.

"Go-gomen.. Aku melupakanmu, Suke-nii.."

"Hn."

Sore itu, ditaman Rumah sakit diatas bangku kayu, Naruto membiarkan bibirnya ditawan oleh bibir manis Sasuke. Naruto merasa segala kecemasan dan kerinduannya seakan disita oleh pemuda raven yang tengah menciumnya lembut itu, lalu diumpankan kembali kepadanya, terasa semanis madu dibibirnya. Naruto meraih dan memeluknya. Menikmati sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Sasori sekalipun.

Sasori? Entah.. Nama itu seakan terhapus dengan sentuhan manis Sasuke saat ini.

Dan ia bahkan melupakan bahwa mereka berada ditempat umum sekarang, menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang melihat adegan itu hampir pingsan karena nosebleed.

Yare-yare.. S(-.-)S

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Bau obat khas rumah sakit tercium jelas dihidung Hashirama. Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah itu berdiri dilorong tepat didepan kamar perawatan cucunya. Ia berbalik, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dibelakang, Kakashi sang asisten pribadinya mengekor.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahu masalah ini, Kakashi?" tanyanya dingin seraya terus berjalan.

Kakashi merinding mendengar suara dingin Hashirama.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Iruka juga tidak pernah berbicara masalah ini," jawabnya. Jujur saja, Kakashi agak takut saat mengatakannya, kejadian yang ternyata Deidara mempunyai penyakit jantung tidak diketahuinya, seakan ia tak becus dalam bekerja.

"Hmm," Hashirama hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Mereka kemudian terdiam. Hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar disepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu.

"Setelah ini, tolong kau hubungi Yahiko dan Nagato , temui aku dirumah."

"Ya, tuan," sahut Kakakshi mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Minato berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka berdua. Keadaanya terlihat sedikit kacau, mungkin karena ia langsung _Take_ dari Suna-Konoha tanpa istrirahat dulu setelah ia bekerja. Yaah.. bagaimanapun kalau menyangkut Deidara, Minato akan menjelma menjadi sosok yang sangat overprotektif.

Dalam jarak yang hampir sepuluh meter mereka berhadapan, Hashirama menghentikan langkahnya. Dibalik kacamata cokelatnya ia memandangi menantunya yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Entah kenapa, saat melihat wajah itu Hashirama mendadak kesal. Kakashi yang menyadari itu hanya diam.

Tap Tap Tap..

Minato terus berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh, benar-benar tidak menyadari sang mertua tengah memandangnya sengit. Sampai akhirnya, ia melewati Hashirama dalam keheningan. Kakashi menoleh kebelakang, memperhatikan punggung Minato yang semakin menjauh. Samar-samar , ia dapat mendengar suara tuannya mendesis.

"Menantu kurang ajar! Dia akan menyesal telah membuat cucuku menderita."

...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Dei-chan?" Minato bertanya lembut kepada anak kesayangannya yang terbaring diatas ranjang VIP rumah sakit itu seraya mengusap helai panjang Deidara.

Deidara hanya tersenyum seraya menggangguk sebagai jawaban bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Dei-chan siapa jika malam ini Dei dioperasi?" tanya Minato kepada anaknya. Tadi Shizune mengatakan bahwa Deidara sudah bisa dioperasi jantung. Mengingat sudah ada jantung yang cocok untuk Deidara. Dan betapa senangnya Minato saat mendengar hal itu, ia harus meyakinkan Deidara untuk melakukannya.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar Deidara. Sang ayah bisa melihat rona tidak yakin dan ketakutan diwajah anaknya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Percayalah.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tantemu adalah dokter ahli bedah terbaik, ingat?" katanya meyakinkan sang anak.

Deidara nampak berpikir, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah.. Tapi Dei akan melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Dan Dei minta Tou-san merahasiakan semua ini dari semua orang, termasuk Kak Kyuu," tukasnya menuai pandangan bertanya dari sang ayah.

Tapi..

"Baiklah.. Jika itu maumu Dei, Tou-san akan atur semuanya."

Tetap, Minato tetap menuruti apa yang Deidara inginkan tanpa ia bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Karena, apapun itu untuk kesenangan Deidara, Minato akan lakukan.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Saat ini, Sasori sedang berada didepan sebuah TV, pemuda tampan itu duduk bersandar tanpa menonton apa yang sedang Televisi itu siarkan. Tangannya, tak henti-henti menekan tombol hijau pada poselnya. Memanggil satu nama kontak yang sama, yaitu..

**My Lovely Naru-chan**

Meskipun hasilnya tetep sama, yaitu: tidak aktif. Sabaku itu masih melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau hampir membuat ponselmu itu menjadi sampah Nii-san, jika terus seperti itu," suara datar itu menghentikan kegiatan Sasori. Pemuda bersurai_ maroon_ itu menoleh kearah pemuda lain yang tengah berdiri seraya menatapnya datar.

"Gaara.. Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" herannya mengabaikan pernyataan Gaara tadi.

Gaara memutar matanya – bosan. "Bahkan kau tidak menyadari sedari tadi Neji berpamitan padamu?" tukasnya balik bertanya. "Apa yang sedang Nii-san pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi. Gaara kemudian duduk disamping Sasori.

"Ha-ah.. Kau tahu dimana Naruto sekarang? Dari tadi aku hubungi ponselnya tidak aktif, aku jemput ditempat dia bekerja juga katanya dia sidah pulan." Katanya dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

Gaara mengernyit. " Bukankah Naruto pergi kerumah sakit? Katanya dia akan menengok Deidara," jawabnya.

Sasori menatap Gaara cepat. "Dia mengetahuinya?"

"Aku yang memberi tahu," sahut Gaara cuek seraya beranjak dan berlalu pergi.

'_Jika Naruto mengetahui ini... Semuanya akan bertambah buruk. Sial...!'_ batinnya seraya meremas ponselnya hingga retak.

.

.

**Tbc..**

**Hahahha.. #ketawa nista.**

**Pendek? Gaje? Kurang memuaskan? Hoho.. silahkan suarakan kekesalan Minna dikotak riview.. kira dengan senang hati menerimanya. Kekekek**

**Maaf yaa,, bulan ini Kira lagi mau persiapan ujian. Hadooh.. ini fic kecampur ama tugas kuliah, ngapalin plus stress.. He..**

**Jadi, Kira baru bisa lanjut segini aja. Ini juga Kira sangat usahain bisa publish, yak walopun dikit sih.. **

**Oia, Kira juga minta semangat dan doanya dari Minna.. Moga-moga Ujian kali ini lancar dengan hasil yang baik. Bisa dapet nilai yang memuaskan.#amin**

**Karena, kalo ujian kali ini Kira dapet bagus, otomatis Fic juga Kira pasti kerjain dengan semangat! Hohoho.. kalo dapet jelek, mungkin akan Hiatus dulu, Kira mau konsen ke kuliah dulu..**

**Akhir kata..**

**RIVIEW MINNA... **


	6. Chapter 6

**HALLO!^^ **

**Kira sujud syukur nih bisa update lagi Fic ini.. He.. Lama menunggu? Gomen Minaa.. Kira kemarin ada masalah dulu sedikit (My lepi disita abang).**

**Ohya, Kira ucapkan seribu terimakasih untuk Review Minna. ^^,**

**Review Mina-lah yang mebuat Kira lebih semangat! Hehe.. But, Kira mohon maaf dari minna sekalian karena Kira untuk saat ini belum bisa membalas Reviewnya. #bungkuk2.**

**Untuk silent reader juga Kira tak lupa Ucapkan terima kasih. Hehe..**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : sasuNaru (Uciha Sasukex Naruto Uzumaki) slight SasoNaru, DLL.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre: Hurt,Romance,Familly**

**WARNING: BL, YAOI, GAJE, DLL**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak kejadian Naruto mengingat Sasuke, dua pemuda itu nampak semakin hari semakin lengket. Kemana-mana selalu berdua. Dan jujur saja, itu membuat semua sisiwi diGakuen Konoha itu semakin tidak menyukai yang namanya "Naruto".

Sebenarnya, Sasukelah yang membuat semua ini menjadi berada pada situasi sekarang. Pemuda tampan yang menjadi idola baru para gadis dan para uke (?) itu tidak mau jauh dari pemuda manis yang telah diklaim sebagai miliknya seorang. Jujur saja, itu membuat Naruto agak risih, dan membuat Gaara beserta Kiba selaku sahabat dekat Naruto yang selama ini selalu bertiga menjadi sedikit khawatir. Dan jangan lupakan Sasori yang murka setiap kali kekasihnya seakan disabotase pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Naru.. Kita kekantin sekarang!" ucap Sasori seraya mengamit lengan Naruto tanpa mendengar persetujuan sang empu. Naruto nampak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasori menyeretnya ketika dirinya sedang bercakap dengan Kiba dan Gaara. Sedangkan kedua pemuda itu memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan cemas.

"Saso-senpai..," lirihnya memandang genggaman erat Sasori sambil terus berjalan mengikuti kekasihnya. Ada perasaan aneh dan janggal dihatinya saat ia mendapatkan genggaman itu, padahal biasanya ia akan merasa biasa saja atau bahkan senang ketika pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu memperlakukannya begini.

Tapi..

'_Sekarang rasanya berbeda.. Aku merasa ini semua salah,'_ batinnya berucap. Pikirannya melayang kepada pemuda yang belakangan ini menyita semua perhatiannya. Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah pemuda yang berhak memlikinya bahkan sebelum Sasori mengenalnya. Sasukelah yang berhak mendapatkan hatinya. Dan Sasukelah yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan. Dan dirinya, tidak mengelak dengan semua itu. Karena ia sendiri yang harus menepati janjinya kepada pemuda Uchiha itu.

Lalu?

"Maaf..." Naruto berhenti berjalan ia melepaskan genggaman Sasori darinya. Sasori menampakan wajah dinginnya, merasa tak suka dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

Naruto menunduk, ia tak suka situasi saat ini. Pemuda cantik itu bahkan tidak berani memandang sepasang_ azure_ milik sang kekasih.

"Maaf.." Sekali lagi kata itu terlontar dari mulut mungil Naruto, kali ini lebih keras.

"Untuk apa sayang? Aku tidak mengerti..," balas Sasori akhirnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya, saat hatinya merasa tak tenang dan tak enak mendapati kouhai yang begitu ia cintai bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

'_Aku harap kau tidak mengucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak Naru,'_ batin Sasori seakan tahu apa yang akan dipikiran pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Belakangan ini Naruto seakan berusaha menjauh dan menjaga jarak darinya. Ia tahu, sesuatu yang tak beres telah terjadi. Dan mungkin, harapannya untuk kali ini takkan terkabul. Karena..

"Kurasa hubungan kita sampai disini saja, senpai.. Maaf aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini."

JEDER!

Sasori nampak pucat pasi mendengar penuturan Naruto yang teramat mengerikan baginya itu. Bibirnya memaksakan untuk tersenyum mengejek, ia kembali menggenggam tangan yang lebih mungil darinya itu lagi. "Bercandamu sungguh tidak lucu sayang," katanya seraya terkekeh mengeratkan genggamannya kepada Naruto, menyeret kembali Naruto kearah kantin yang semakin dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan kau pun juga. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu hmm? Untuk kali ini kau ku maafkan Naru, tapi lain kali kau berbicara seperti itu lagi kau akan menyesal," desis Sasori tegas kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto posesif.

Deg!

Hati Naruto mencelos saat mendengar desisan yang terdengar bahaya ditelinganya itu. Ia menunduk dalam. "Go-gomen, senpai. Tapi aku serius!" ujar Naruto lebih keras. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "aku tidak mencintaimu senpai. Aku benar-benar tidak mencintaimu. Selama ini aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai kakak, tidak lebih. Senpai salah faham," kata Naruto bergetar. Jujur saja, saat ia mengatakan hal itu ia takut. Teramat takut menyakiti hati seseorang yang selama ini bersedia menjaganya. Tapi, ia harus melakukannya karena ini demi kebaikan semuanya.

"Aku tidak mau membohongi senpai lagi, aku juga tidak mau membihongi diriku sendiri lagi," _'karena aku sebenarnya mencintai orang lain,_' lanjutnya dalam hati tak kuasa melanjutkannya langsung.

"DIAM! KAU JANGAN BERBICARA APA-APA LAGI NARUTO!"

Brugh!

"Ugh.. Se-senpai.."

Kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasori murka. Ia membentak Naruto seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto kearah dinding. Punggung Naruto terasa ngilu, ia meringis atas tindakan kasar tiba-tiba Sasori kepadanya itu. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca Naruto memandang kearah Sasori yang kini sedang memojokannya kedinding. Azure itu memandangnya sengit nan berbahaya. Ia berani bersumpah: Sasori benar-benar mengerikan.

"Jangan. Kau. Pernah. Katakan. Kau. Tidak. Mencintaimu. Naruto." Desisan penuh penekanan itu terdengar jelas mengancam ditelinga Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu jelas ketakutan. Ia menelan ludahnya paksa, seraya menahan tangis.

'_Sasuke, tolong aku...'_

"Kumohon.. hiks.. Senpai.. mengertila-hmmmp!" Mata Shapphire itu terbelalak membola saat bibir tipisnya diserang ganas oleh Sasori. Ia merasakan suatu amarah yang besar dari ciuman itu. sungguh, ia sangat takut. Inikah sosok Sasori sesungguhnya? Naruto berontak keras, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasori.

"Lepha..hmmmm! mmmmh!"

Sementara itu, semua pasang mata yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan itu hanya membatu seraya menutup hidung. Sungguh, Sasori lupa bahwa dirinya berada didepan umum.

Lalu?

"KYAAAAAA! YAOIIII!" Koor mereka bersamaan secara heboh. Membuat Naruto lebih memberontak, karena menyadari bahwa dirinya diserang didepan umum. Apa yang Sasori pikirkan? Apakah dia tidak waras? Oh.. Sungguh pemuda Sabaku itu sangatlah sadar dengan situasinya saat ini, ia malah terkesan... Sengaja?

Naruto marah. Ia tidak suka dengan perbuatan Sasori. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya ia mendorong dada Sasori dengan keras. Dan berhasil! Sasori melepaskan ciumannya! Naruto mengerling kearah sekitar dengan napas yang masih terengah akibat ciuman tadi. Ia sadar, saat ini ia menjadi tontonan gratis semua orang. SHIT! Dia malu sekarang!

Naruto menatap Sasori nyalang seraya menggeram. Tangannya mengepal erat, ia tampak seperti seorang yang sedang melakukan ancang-ancang.

"Brengsek kau Sasori!"

BUK!

"Eh?"

Naruto melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Ia memandang tangannya yang masih mengapung keudara. Tangannya bahkan belum sampai menyentuh wajah Sasori, lalu kenapan Sasori terjatuh? Pikir Naruto heran.

"Dengar Sabaku.. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh **milikku**! "

"Sa-SASUKE?!" Pekik Naruto saat melihat Sasuke kembali memukul wajah Sasori tanpa ampun. Sang Uchiha nampak sedang mengamuk marah. Semua orang berteriak histeris, membuat suasana siang itu sangat gaduh. Naruto menutup mulutnya panik. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

"GGRRRR... Brengsek! Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi milikmu, HAH?! Dia kekasihku, brengsek!" kali ini bentakan itu keluar dari mulut Sasori yang tidak terima atas perlakuan Sasuke. Ia kemudian bangkit, menghiraukan rasa ngilu akibat pukulan yang diterimanya dari Sasuke tanpa persiapan darinya itu. Memandang Sasuke nyalang, pemuda itu membuang ludah yang terasa asin akibat darah itu kesamping.

"Sejak dulu. Bahkan sebelum kau mengenalnya-" tunjuk Sasuke kepada Naruto yang kini mematung, "dia sudah menjadi milikku. Kaulah yang merebutnya dariku, brengsek! NARUTO MILIKKU!" Teriak Sasuke benar-benar marah. Ia cemburu. Ia juga tidak rela, saat ia sedang mencari Naruto, dia malah menemukan orang yang dicintainya dicium pemuda lain DIDEPAN UMUM. _'Sabaku sialan!'_ umpat Sasuke.

_HAAAAAH?!_

Mata Sasori terbelalak. Sedangan semua orang nampak melotot horor, mendengar apa yang barusan sang Uchiha itu katakan dengan frontal. Naruto miliknya? What the? Para sisiwi histeris, tidak terima dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Hahahah! Jangan gila Uchiha! Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang 'baru datang' mengklaim Naruto menjadi miliknya! Cih.. Jangan berharap!" kata Sasori mengejek, benar-benar menganggap Sasuke sinting, yang tiba-tiba saja mengklaim Narutonya menjadi miliknya dari dulu.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia melirik kearah Naruto yang masih setia melotot didepannya. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, dengan santai ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang pemuda manis itu.

"Kau boleh bertanya kepadanya langsung..," tukas Sasuke dengan pandangan menantang kepada Sasori yang saat itu semakin tersulut emosi dan cemburu.

Dengan wajah yang dipastikan merah padam, dan menurut Naruto itu sangat menyeramkan, Sasori mendesis. "Jelaskan.. Semuanya padaku Naru! Katakan padanya bahwa semuanya ini salah!" bentaknya lagi membuat Naruto bergetar dipelukan Sasuke.

"Go-gomen senpai.. Tapi, Sasuke benar. Sejak kecil aku telah berjanji, aku takkan pernah menjadi milik orang lain selain dirinya," jelas Naruto menambah gejojak amarah dihati Sasori. Pemuda jenius namun polos itu, memandang Sasori dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Menyalurkan sejuta maaf dan rasa bersalah kepada senpainya yang mulai saat ini menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto, sedikitnya ia juga memahami perasaan Naruto saat ini.

Tapi..

"Kau dengar itu Sabaku? Kaulah yang telah merebutnya dariku. Asal kau tahu.. Selamanya Naruto itu hanya MILIKKU!" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada puas dan seringai ala Uchihanya kepada Sasori. Helloo...! Selama ini, Sasuke cukup menahan perasaannya kepada Naruto saat melihat seseorang yang telah menjadi miliknya dimiliki orang lain. Ia sudah cukup sabar. Dan semua ini memang seharusnya seperti ini, bahkan sejak pertama kali ia kembali menginjakan kakinya diKonoha. Sasuke merasa lega, tak pernah ia merasa selega ini. Lalu, pemuda tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya menyeluruh kearah sekitar. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Dan untuk kalian semua," tunjuk Sasuke kepada semua orang yang tengah menonton adegan cinta segitiga itu dengan aura yang dipastikan tegang, "berhenti membully dan menyakiti Naruto jika kalian ingin tetap hidup tenang ," imbuhnya memberikan sejuta teror melalui matanya kepada semua orang.

Dan?

Dengan kaku, semua siswa dan siswi itu mengangguk takut. Demi Tuhan! Uchiha begitu menakutkan! Dengan sekali _deathglare_ saja, membuat semua orang meneguk ludahnya paksa. Dalam hati mereka berjanji, takkan pernah berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan klan yang sangat mengerikan kekuasaanya itu.

Sasuke terlihat puas. Ia kemudian membawa Naruto pergi, meninggalkan Sasori yang mematung pucat, masih belum percaya bahwa Naruto mulai sekarang adalah mantan kekasihnya.

"Sial...! Uchiha sialan!" Bisiknya dalam dengan suara yang serak seraya menunduk dalam dengan kepalan ditangannya. Hingga, satu tepukan menghampiri bahunya. Ia menoleh dengan malas. Memandang pemuda datar disampingnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Nii-san.. Kumohon, terimalah semua ini. Jangan lagi..."

"Dia merebut Narutoku. Khekhe.. Dia merebut Narutoku, Gaara."

Deg!

Mata jade itu terbelalak. _'Kumohon.. Jangan lagi Nii-san.. Jangan lagi..'_

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Iruka mondar mandir diruangan yang teramat luas itu dengan membawa sebuah note ditangannya. Mata cokelat lembutnya menyapu keseluruh area ruangan yang kini tampak penuh dengan hiasan disana-sini. Khas sebuah pesta.

Pesta?

Ya, sang tuan rumah alias Namikaze Minato, akan mengadakan sebuah pesta perayaan ulang tahun Deidara yang ke 18 malam ini dan sekaligus untuk merayakan juga kesembuhan Deidara atas keberhasilan operasi jantungnya yang sukses berat, tentunya hanya sang kepala Namikaze dan sang empu saja yang tahu mengenai ini.

"Setelah ini apa yang harus saya lakukan Iruka-san?" seseorang dengan kacamata hitam bundarnya bertanya kepada Iruka.

"Ah.. Ebisu-san, mungkin sudah cukup dahulu. Semuanya, sepertinya telah terlaksana. Mungkin sekarang aku hanya perlu mengecek kembali undangan yang telah aku sebarkan," tukas Iruka menuai anggukan dari Ebisu.

Iruka mendesah panjang setelah kepergian Ebisu. Wajahnya terlihat seperti menaggung sebuah beban yang berat, ia kembali mengerling kearah sekitar dengan sendu.

"Naruto bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ayahnya. Apalagi sebuah pesta mewah seperti ini," bisiknya pahit kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hingga, sebuah panggilan telepon dari ponselnya mengalihkan Iruka. Ia mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari kekasihnya, a.k.a Kakashi dengan sedikit malas, berharap bukanlah gombalan yang ia dengar untuk pertama kali dari panggilan itu.

"Moshi- mo_"

"_Iruka-koi.. Aku mencintaimu."_

Wajah Iruka langsung masam. Tuh kan! Benar apa yang dipikirkannya! Iruka mendumel dalam hati. Mana si Kakashi motong-motong perkataannya lagi.

"Apa? Aku sibuk!" ketus Iruka sebal. Sekarang bukan waktu yang pas untuk bergombal ria.

Kakashi terdengar terkekeh disebrang sana, sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan mood Iruka yang buruk. "_Ayolah.. Memangnya kau tak merindukanku Iruka-koi? Sudah dua hari kita tidak_ _bertemu dan tidak melakukan_"_

"Cukup manusia sawah!" Potong Iruka cepat dengan rona merah dipipinya sebelum Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya yang mulai melantur_. 'Dasar mesum!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Cepat katakan ada apa kau menghubungiku sekarang! Aku benar-benar sibuk!" tukasnya tidak sabar.

"Yare-yare~ .. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan sebuah berita," jawab Kakashi akhirnya mengalah walaupun nada bicaranya terdengar sangat gemas.

"..."

"_Yahiko berhasil membuat Rasengan Corp bergantung kepada Senju Corp. Semua ini akan cepat berakhir sayang. Dan Itachi berhasil membawa tua bangka itu takluk kepada Tuan Hashirama."_

Napas Iruka tertahan dengan mata terbelalak.

'_Kami-sama.. Jangan biarkan apa yang aku dengar ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Naruto... Akhirnya kau..'_

.

.

AAAAAA

.

.

Deidara memandang taman lewat jendela kamarnya dengan penuh minat. Senyuman dibibirnya terus bertengger manis diwajah tampannya. Angin sepoi yang keluar lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan helaian pirang _pony tail_nya dengan lembut. Tangannya memegang dadanya, kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada perban yang menutupi bekas operasinya.

"Kaa-san.. Dei sembuh," lirihnya sangat pelan seakan takut jika ada seseorang yang akan mendengar ucapannya. "Dei benar-benar sembuh," ucapnya lagi dengan senyuman yang semakin mengembang.

Kemudian ia menatap langit. "Hari ini Dei ulang tahun Kaa-san. Tou-san menyiapkan pesta untuk Dei dengan sangat mewah. Ohiya, Kyuu-nii juga memberi kado spesial. Heheh.. Tou-san dan Kyuu-nii memang sangat baik.."

"..."

"Tidak seperti anak tidak pembawa sial itu!" Nada suara itu berubah drastis menjadi tajam, mata _aquamarine _nya menyorot penuh kebencian.

"..."

"Haaah.. Dei berjanji, akan membuat dia merasa hidup di neraka. Bolehkan Kaa-san?"

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Sasuke membawa Naruto keatap sekolah. Dua sejoli itu nampak terdiam, entah menikmati kesunyian atau sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Melewati waktu yang sebenarnya sudah memasuki jam pelajaran bersama-sama ditempat tinggi itu sedari tadi. Tak saling bicara sedikitpun, hanya ada keheningan yang tercipta. Hingga..

"Ne, Suke.. Arigatou," ucapan Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto, walaupun wajahnya datar matanya memancarkan kelembutan saat memandang pemuda yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu. Lalu, Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, mengecupnya lama tanpa kata, seolah menyampaikan bahwa : Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memanas, jelas dia merasa malu diperlakukan begitu oleh pemuda sangat tampan ini. Saat bersama Sasuke jantungnya selalu berdegup sangat kencang, berbeda dengan saat ia bersama Sasori. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasori..

"Aku telah menyakiti Saso-senpai," lirih Naruto pelan seraya menunduk. Walaupun ia berucap sangat pelan, Sasuke masih jelas mendengarnya.

Uchiha muda itu melepaskan tangan Naruto dari genggamannya. Memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kurang suka.

"Kenapa? Menyesal memutuskan Sabaku, Dobe?" ketus Sasuke dengan menyebalkannya, membuat Naruto menrenggut manyun saat menangkap nada itu ditelinganya. "Kau bahkan tak terlihat menyesal saat melupakan orang yang menjadi kekasihmu sejak lama," lanjutnya sinis, merasa sangat cemburu.

"Aku_"

"Dan kau malah enak-enakan berpacaran dengan orang lain. Tidak memikirkan perasaanku."

"Sasuke de_"

"Tukang selingkuh. Tidak setia."

"TEME!" kesal karena ucapannya terus dipotong oleh Sasuke, Naruto berteriak. Sedangkan, Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam dan menuntut. Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa mendesah panjang menanggapinya. Ia mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Uh! Itu memang salahnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Kau tahukan, saat Kaa-san meninggalkanku, aku sungguh terpukul waktu itu. Aku melupakan semuanya. Lagian, umurku kan masih 5 tahun. Masih kecil huh! Mana mengerti kalau kita itu.. Eh? Memang sejak kapan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih ya?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya imut seraya mengkerutkan dahinya berpikir. Memang benarkan? Sejak kapan dia dan Sasuke pacaran?

Hening..

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu. Dia nampak terpukul dengan lontaran pertanyaan yang Naruto berikan. Ia berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. pemuda itu diam tak bergeming.

"Teme?"

"Hn. Aku tidak tahu."

"..."

"Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu, dan kau telah berjanji bahwa dirimu hanya milikku seorang. Benarkan Dobe? Kurasa itu menjadi sebuah ikatan untuk kita berdua sejak waktu itu. Dan aku juga berjanji menjadikan diriku hanya milikmu seorang." Uchiha bungsu itu menatap lembut wajah yang kini tampak merona manis, ia tersenyum kecil. Membawa Naruto kepelukkannya, membiarkan kepala Naruto bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Wajah Naruto bertambah merah saat mendengar degupan jantung Sasuke yang bertalu kencang.

"Kau mendengarnya bukan? Dari dulu sampai sekarng, perasaanku tak berubah kepadamu. Bahkan bertambah." Lanjutnya mengeratkan lingkar tangannya dipinggang Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia terlalu _speechless_ untuk menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Mendengar pemuda berperangai dingin mengucapkan kata-kata romantis dan panjang seperti itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban tersendiri baginya.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan aku menganggapmu kekasihku? Bukankah kau adalah Narutoku?"

"Heheh~ .. Ya," jawab Naruto seraya terkikik, merasa lucu dengan sikap romantis Sasuke. Lantas, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. "A-ku mencintaimu, Suke.."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sebagai balasan. Ia tersenyum bahagia, itu adalah pernyataan cinta pertama yang Naruto ucapkan kepadanya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Naruto, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Ia berani bersumpah, bahkan parfum paling wangi seduniapun tidak berefek padanya. Wangi Narutonya, adalah wangi yang saat ini ia sukai, mampu membuat dia mabuk. Ia tidak mau kehilangan aroma candu ini lagi.

"Dobe?"

"Hmmm?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Tidak akan."

"Jangan pernah melupakanku lagi."

"Tidak akan."

"Hn."

"..."

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Err.. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Engh.. Ini teralu erat. Aku sesak, kau bisa membuatku mati."

Sweatdrop.

Hancur sudah momen romantis itu. Ha-ah.. Sasuke lupa, kalau kekasihnya memang manusia penuh kejutan.

AAAAA

.

.

"Jadi, kau yang telah membunuh anakku, hmm?" pertanyaan dingin itu keluar dari mulut Hashirama. Pria paruh baya itu nampak duduk membelakangi dua orang pria yang tengah menghadapnya. Kakashi, salah satu pria itu merasakan bagaimana pria tua disampingnya terlihat sedikit bergetar. Heh! Memang siapa yang tidak takut jika kau berurusan dengan seorang Senju? Seorang yang sangat keras dan penuh dengan kekuasaan ditangannya, bahkan dapat menggulingkan perusahaan besar macam Rasengan Corp dengan mudah.

Hening..

Suasana mencekam itu sungguh amat terasa diruangan khusus sang CEO. Kakashi berani berani bersumpah, untuk menelan ludahpun ia bahkan merasa canggung.

"Hahaha..." Masih membelakangi mereka berdua, Hasirama tertawa sedikit keras menambah rasa was-was dihati seorang yang mendengarnya. Entah kenapa,suara tawa itu seakan mengisyaratkan 'membunuh', membuat bulu kuduk berdiri otomatis.

Lalu?

Set!

Hashirama, memutar kursinya cepat. Menatap tajam pria berambut hitam panjang itu seraya menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang membentuk piramida.

"Setelah 10 tahun... Akhirnya aku menemukanmu_" Hashirama menahan sedikit lama untuk melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya, ia memejamkan matanya kemudian kembali berucap dengan suara mendesis.

"-Orochimaru."

Deg!

'_Inikah akhir dari hidupku?'_

"Kenapa kau tak langsung mengurungku dalam penjara? Atau membunuhku?" Orochimaru memberanikan membuaka suaranya walaupun terselip nada ketakutan didalamnya. Ia kemudian menelan ludahnya susah payah dengan keringat dingin didahinya yang keriput.

"Khekhe.. " Hashirama terkekeh mengakibatkan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Jangan harap kau bisa melarikan diri dariku lagi Ular! Sebelum kau mendapatkan hukumanmu, ada yang harus kau lakukan dahulu, atau_" kembali Hashirama menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Orochimaru menahan napas menantikan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kau akan mati dengan kepala terpisah dari badanmu!"

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

TENG TONG TENG!

Suara bel berdentang terdengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Menandakan waktu pulang sekolah bagi seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen.

"Dobe, bangun!"

Sasuke mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto yang kini tengah tertidur dipangkuannya pelan. Naruto mengerang, ia malah semakin menyamankan posisi kepalanya dipangkuan sang kekasih. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah pemuda 15 tahun itu yang membuat dirinya gemas.

Kenapa Naruto bisa semanis ini sih?

Sasuke memandang wajah damai Naruto, tangannya mulai mengelus pipi chubby yang dirias dengan garis tipis 3 horizontal itu. Sangat lembut, persis kulit bayi. Ia tidak tahu Naruto mempunyai kulit selembut ini. Sasuke jadi semakin gemas, dengan sedikit kencang ia mencubit pipi gembil itu.

"Auuuuw!" ringis Naruto langsung bangun. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang malah menyeringai kearahnya. "Kenapa kau mencubitku Teme?!" marahnya seraya mengelus pipi yang kini sedang mengembung lucu itu.

"Hn. Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur seperti kebo, Dobe?" balas Sasuke datar, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sedikit mengernyit, saat dirasa kakinya yang kesemutan akibat memangku Naruto teralu lama. Yah.. Selama 2 jam, Sasuke rela menjadi bantal Naruto.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut lucu, ia mendelik Sasuke sebal. "Setidaknya bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih halus Teme! Dasar kejam!" gerutunya misuh-misuh. _'Apa si Teme itu mau membuat wajahku yang super ganteng ini cacat?'_ batinya hiperbola.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih kubangunkan dengan ciuman?" goda Sasuke menyolek dagu Naruto genit.

Blush!

"Bu-bukan begitu juga Teme. AH! Lupakan!"

"Hn."

Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dengan tergesa dan muka memerah. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"Naru.."

"Apa?!" ketus Naruto kemudian berbalik kebelakang, dan langsung mendapati wajah Sasuke yang teramat dekat dengannya.

Deg!

'_Ugh! Tampannya!'_

Onyx Sasuke menatap intens kearah shapphire Naruto, menyelami mata seindah langit musim panas itu dengan penuh cinta. Naruto hampir saja berteriak kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya, saat nafas Sasuke semakin terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia memejamkan mata ketika bibir kekashinya itu menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Melumat dan menghisap penuh perasaan, Sasuke mencium bibir tipis Naruto, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cintanya lewat sentuhan manis itu. Tangan Naruto refleks terkalung dileher Sasuke, saat pemuda Uchiha itu memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Naruto. Tangan Sasukepun tak tinggal diam, ia meraih pinggang Naruto lebih merapat kepada tubuhnya secara possesif, seakan ia tak ingin lepas dari sosok manis didekapannya ini.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, memandang wajah merona Naruto dengan senyuman lembut yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

"Itu untuk menghapus jejak Sabaku itu dibibirmu, dan ini..."

Cup!

Sekali lagi Sasuke melumat bibir ranum Naruto sebentar. "Untuk cintaku padamu."

Tak ada kata yang dapat Naruto ucapkan, selain cubitan gemas yang ia berikan pada pinggang Sasuke seraya tersenyum malu. Sasuke hanya terkikik kecil menanggapinya, lantas pemuda yang tengah dimabuk Naruto itu mengamit lengan mungil kekasihnya dan membawanya pergi kekelas yang mereka tinggalkan sejak istirahat sekolah itu.

"Ayo! Bukankah sekarang kau harus membeli kado untuk Deidara?"

"Ah ya! Aku hampir saja lupa_,ttebayo_! Hari ini aku akan cuti kerja dulu!"

"..."

"Ne, Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau akan menemaniku membeli kado?"

"Tentu saja Dobe!"

"Yeay! Heheh~."

...

Naruto memandang penuh takjub kearah benda-benda yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu. Bentuk-bentuknya sangat cantik dan terlihat elegan. Harganya pasti mahal untuk Naruto, tapi itulah seni yang disukai kakaknya, Deidara. Naruto tahu, Deidara sangat menyukai keramik apalagi dengan bentuk burung merpati putih.

Maka dari itu, demi memberikan sebuah kado kecil untuk kakaknya, Naruto rela menyisihkan uang jajan hasil kerja sambilannya selama enam bulan. Ia bertekad, meskipun Naruto tidak bisa memberikan kado spesial yang harganya mahal dan bagus seperti Kyuubi dan ayahnya tapi ia juga ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu yang sangat disukai kakaknya tersebut. Karena, jujur saja selama ini Naruto tak pernah memberikan apapun untuk kedua Kakaknya ketika mereka sedang ulang tahun. Yah.. Tahu sendirilah.. Naruto untuk uang jajan dan membeli buku saja susahnya minta ampun. Beruntung, tahun lalu ia sudah bekerja. Jadi, mulai sekarang ia bisa memberikan sesuatu itu untuk kakaknya.

Walaupun kenyataannya, Kyuubi dan Deidara bahkan tidak pernah memberikan kado untuknya. Mungkin, mengingat kapan ia dilahirkan juga mereka tidak, mengingat ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun kecuali dari Iruka, sang Tou-chan.

"Ne Teme, apa ini bagus? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda yang terus mengekor dari sampingnya seraya menunjuk sebuah keramik yang berbentuk merpati putih sedang terbang.

Sasuke melihat sekilas. "Hn," gumamnya seperti biasa. Lalu pemuda itu lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya kembali.

Naruto cemberut. "Sejujurnya Teme, ada atau tidaknya kau yang menemaniku hasilnya sama saja," ketusnya seraya berlalu dan melihat-lihat kembali hiasan-hiasan dari tanah liat itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa maksudmu Dobe?" timpal Sasuke datar mengimbangi langkah Naruto.

"Dari tadi kau hanya menjawab pertanyaanku hanya dengan 'hn' 'hn' mu yang tidak jelas itu, Teme!" gerutunya seraya mengembungkan pipi chubbynya lucu, sehingga beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya berbulshing ria karena terpesona dengan wajah manis nan menggemaskan itu.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya, tentu saja langsung memeberikan_ deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada mata-mata genit jangan tanya hasilnya. Lantas, ia segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto seakan menegaskan bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya. Huh! Dasar posesif!

Naruto nampak risih dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini, "Teme, Kau kenapa sih? Lihat orang-orang melihat kita!" bisik Naruto risih kepada Sasuke, ia berusaha melepaskan dekapan erat Sasuke saat melihat tatapan menusuk dari para wanita itu.

"Diam. Cepat pilihlah apa yang harus kau beli," timpal Sasuke cuek.

"Bhuuu! Dasar Teme!" Pemuda manis itu kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk memilih ornamen dari tanah liat itu. Hingga pandangannya teralihkan kepada sebuah benda berukuran kepalan tangan dengan bentuk laba-laba putih. "Lihat yang itu Suke! Bukankah itu bagus? Waah.. Harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal! Aku bisa membelinya!" pekiknya senang seraya mengambilnya dengan mata berseri.

'_Whoaa.. Kukira tidak ada barang yang harganya bisa kucapai! Syukurlah, ttebayo!'_

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil. Dari semua barang antik yang terpajang disana, kenapa Naruto harus memilih itu? Kecil, paling murah pula.

"Jelek sekali seleramu Dobe!" kritik Sasuke pedas, tidak menghiraukan sekali perasaan Naruto yang tertusuk dengan kata pedasnya.

"Kau jahat sekali Teme! Tapi, Cuma ini yang bisa kubeli dengan uangku!"

"Kau pakai saja uangku," timpal Sasuke seenak jidat.

"Tidak!" Tolak Naruto langsung dengan tegas, "aku hanya ingin memberikan Dei-nii sesuatu dengan uangku dan usahaku sendiri." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman lima jarinya yang teramat cerah.

Sasuke tertegun, ia mengacak rambut gemas. Lantas bibir tipisnya itu terangkat tulus. Ah! betapa ia sangat mencintai sosok malaikat didepannya ini. Walaupun dia selalu menerima sikap jahat dari orang yang Sasuke benci itu, tapi sepertinya ia tidak pernah memasukannya dalam hati.

'_Lihatlah.. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun membenci kalian (Kyuubi & Deidara), sebaliknya Naruto sangat menyayangi kalian,'_ batin Sasuke. Ia benar-benar sangat membenci kedua kakak Naruto itu karena sudah menyiksa sosok berhati malaikat seperti Naruto.

Akhirnya, Narutopun membayar keramik itu kekasir, sekaligus membungkusnya dengan kado. Wajahnya menampakan wajah sangat puas dengan senyuman sumringahnya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pulang Teme!"

"Hn."

"Ne, Teme? Bisakah kau memberikan kado ini untuk Dei-nii?"

"Hn?"

"Jika aku yang memberikannya, sepertinya Dei-nii tidak mau menerimanya."

Satu kali lagi, perkataan Naruto yang terdengar sendu itu membuat hati Sasuke bagaikan luka yang tersiram garam.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Minato tersenyum penuh kepuasan saat melihat hasil laporan yang diberikan Yahiko kepadanya. Memang tidak salah ia mempekerjakan pemuda dengan surai oranye itu di _Rasengan Corp._ Dalam waktu dua minggu pemuda itu berhasil membuat perusahaannya bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar macam senju corp. Perusahaan senior yang tidak diragukan lagi kesuksesannya.

Sayangnya, Minato tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Senju adalah nama kepanjangan dari Hashirama, sang ayah mertua yang tak pernah ia temui. Karena, Mito sang ibu mertua dulu berstatus janda yang tak pernah menceritakan siapa yang menjadi ayah dari Kushina. Menganggap bahwa sosok ayah mertuanya itu telah tiada.

"Kerja bagus Yahiko. Kau sungguh sangat berbakat dan cerdas. Kau bahkan dapat dengan mudah meyakinkan perusahaan senju untuk membeli saham kita," tukas Minato kagum. Ia memberika senyum terbaiknya kepada pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Yahiko mengangguk dengan senyuman penuh arti. "Tentu, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk 'Tuan' saya."

"Hahaha.. Kau bisa saja. Kau akan mendapatkan kompensasi yang sesuai," ujar Minato seraya tertawa.

"Terimakasih," balas Yahiko.

'_Selamat menikmati rasa dari Neraka senju, Namikaze.'_

_._

_._

**Tbc..**

**Hehe.. Dipotong dulu Minna-san.. Ideku benar-benar mentok. #TEPAR**

**Gimana? Lebih panjangkan? Hehe..**

**Syukurlah.. Nilai IP ku nggak turun. ^^,**

**Jadi.. Sesuai janji, Kira lanjutkan deh nih Fic. Hoho..**

**Tapi.. maaf juga Minna-san, kalau hasilnya jelek T.T**

**Akhir kata.. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pair : SasuNaru (Uciha Sasukex Naruto Uzumaki) slight SasoNaru, DLL.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**WARN: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, TYPO, GAJE, BIKIN NGENES, DLL**

**Gak suka? Udah back aja tombolnya.. :D**

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA! ^^,

.

.

* * *

Semuanya sempurna, membuktikan bahwa ini adalah pesta perayaan salah satu putera kebanggaan Namikaze. Mewah, elegan, dan terkesan bangsawan. Semua orang tampak bedandan dengan tampilan berkelas, seperti berlomba ingin menunjukan bahwa masing-masing dirinya adalah orang yang mempunyai status sosial tertinggi. Para pemuda tampil dengan jas mewah mereka, dan para gadis berdandan dengan gaun termahal mereka. Begitulah orang kaya. Selalu ingin terlihat menonjol dan tidak mau kalah.

Dan Minato sungguh sukses menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta yang bergengsi demikian. Tidak sia-sia ia menjadi orang yang dikenal dengan CEO dari perusahaan sebesar _Rasengan Corp_.

Deidara nampak terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas putihnya. Pemuda yang sedang berpesta itu terlihat begitu menonjol dan berkilau diantara orang-orang. Senyuman manisnya tak luput dari setiap pandangan teman-temannya, menyebar perasaan bahagia bagi mereka yang melihatnya. Sasori diminta Deidara untuk terus mendampinginya sepanjang pesta malam ini, dan Sasori sendiri tak menolaknya. Ia masih ingat perasaan bersalahnya kepada pemuda blonde itu, maka sekedar untuk menebus kesalahannya ia bersedia menemani Deidara. Dan pemandangan Deidara yang menggandeng Sasoripun tak luput dari jangkauan shapphire sang Uzumaki.

"Sugoii.. Pestanya mewah sekali..," lirih Naruto ketika ia mengintip dibalik pintu masuk pesta. pemuda itu menelan salivanya– gugup. Berharap semua perasaan kikuk yang ia rasakan sekarang pergi bersama luncuran saliva pada kerongkongannya. Namun, lirihan itu jelas terdengar berbeda untuk seseoang yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. Jelas, Naruto berkata minder, teramat minder. Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya– tak senang. Naruto entah kenapa seperti orang yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri, ia yakin bisa menangkap gelagat 'Merasa- tak-pantas' untuk sekedar menginjakan kakinya dikarpet biru yang menjulang kearah ruangan pesta. Dan Sasuke seketika itu juga merasakan gejolak amarah yang begitu besar karenanya. Bukankah rumah ini adalah rumahnya juga?

'_Namikaze sialan!'_ desisnya dalam hatipenuh dendam.

"Dobe, kita masuk!" ajak Sasuke yakin menggaet lengan tan kekasihnya. Naruto sedikit tersentak, sebelum mengangguk kaku.

"Y-ya.."

Saat mereka masuk kedalam ruangan, perbincangan dalam pesta itu terhenti. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah-wajah dengan ekspresi mengejek berputar kearah mereka– tidak– kepada Naruto. Mata-mata yang terlihat antara penasaran sembunyi-sembunyi memandang mereka. Bukan reaksi yang bagus sama sekali yang didapatkan oleh Naruto saat dia masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Sasuke, memejamkan matanya sedikit, lantas ia melirik lewat ekor matanya kearah Naruto yang tengah setia menunduk dalam tak berani melihat sekitar. Mendengus tak suka atas situasinya sekarang, dengan segenap amarahnya, pemuda itu memberikan _deathglarenya_ kepada semua orang. Mengirimkan beribu teror dan ancaman disaat bersamaan.

Dan berhasil. Semuanya kembali kepada kegiatannya masing-masing dengan membawa kecanggungannya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum samar saat merasakan genggaman Sasuke mengerat, ia tahu lewat sentuhan itu Sasuke berkata 'Semua baik-baik saja.' Merekapun berjalan kearah Deidara. Disana berkumpul Sasori, Minato, Kyuubi dan kakaknya sendiri, Itachi. Mungkin sedan g berbincang sesuatu atau apalah, Sasuke tak berniat mengetahuinya sama sekali. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin menemui Deidara, memberikan sebuah kado dan pergi secepatnya dari manusia-manuisa dalam _blacklist_-nya tersebut. Kalau saja ia tidak akan menyampaikan kado yang sudah susah-susah dibeli oleh Naruto untuk Deidara, jangan harap Sasuke cape-cape melangkahkan kakinya kesini. Tidak sudi, pikirnya bengis.

Sementara itu, Deidara dkk yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto mendatangi mereka merubah eksprsi wajahnya menjadi dingin dan tak senang. Terkecuali Kyuubi dan Itachi yang melihatnya datar, memilih beranjak pergi sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke sampai pada tempat Deidara. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan sehingga lebih memilih pergi. Sedangkan, Minato sendiri malah seperti bersiaga menjaga-jaga sesuatu dengan rona wajah yang menegang– tak suka.

Lalu?

"Selamat ulang tahun Dei-nii!" Naruto berucap dengan mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menjabat tangan sang kakak yang kini terpaku diam memandang kearahnya dingin. Suasanapun berubah kaku, ketika tangan Naruto terbiar diudara menantikan sambutan hangat dari Deidara. Namun tak ada yang pemuda pirang itu dapatkan, hanya pandangan terganggu dan mengusir saja yang ia dapatkan. Dan Sasuke sendiri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memukul wajah menyebalkan itu. Sasori, yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Deidara tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya saat melihat jari-jari tangan Naruto bertautan erat dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya memang sengaja melakukannya.

_'Nikmatilah selagi bisa, Uchiha,'_ batin Sasori geram dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah itu, Sasuke lebih memilih berlalu dari atmosfer tak mengenakan itu dengan menyeret Naruto pergi tanpa sepatah kata yang ia lontarkan, bahkan untuk Minato sekalipun. Uchiha pada saat itu sudah cukup menahan emosinya untuk tidak mengumpankan bogem mentahnya pada wajah-wajah yang sangat memuakan itu, terutama Minato. Pria yang berstatus ayah kandung yang bahkan wajah mereka sangat mirip itu menatap kekasih pirangnya dengan pandangan jijik. Sasuke mengerti bagaimana rasa sakitnya.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Kami disini!"

Penuh rasa syukur, Naruto melihat Gaara bersama Neji duduk disofa dua kursi yang tersimpan disudut ruangan. Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian duduk disofa tanpa sandaran diseberang mereka berdua, lalu Naruto melemparkan senyuman kepada sahabatnya dengan manisnya.

"Heheh.. Aku lega Gaara memanggil kemari. Selamat malam Neji-senpai!" ungkap Naruto bergiliran kepada sepasang kekasih itu. Neji hanya bergumam seraya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. Maklum Neji adalah pemuda yang mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Ya, kurasa pesta ini tidak cocok untukku. Maksudku.. aku memang tidak mendapatkan undangan untuk menghadiri pesta ini," kata Gaara memulai percakapan seraya membawa seteguk sirup kedalam mulutnya, jadenya mengerling kearah Neji yang sedang memutar matanya bosan. "Mungkin kalau dia tidak memaksaku untuk datang kemari, akan lebih baik aku tidur. Ah! Aku bersyukur kau disini Naru," lanjutnya terasa aneh ditelinga Naruto.

Dan?

"Hahaha... Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara seperti ini Gaara?!" Naruto tertawa heboh atas pernyataan Gaara yang menurutnya lucu. Oh ayolah.. Seorang Sabaku Gaara mengeluh dan mengomel? Ya Tuhan.. Tolong cubitkan aku! Jeritnya lebay dalam hati.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Melihat Naruto tersenyum kembali membuatnya sedikit lega. Ia kemudian berdiri, menuai pandangan bertanya dari Naruto. "Aku ketoilet!" ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan tak terlontar kekasihnya. Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasan, lantas pemuda itupun kembali berbincang dengan Gaara, yang sepertinya sedang malu karena terus digoda oleh Naruto atas kelakuannya tadi yang diluar kendali.

"Kyuu?"

"..." Itachi mendengus atas reaksi Kyuubi yang terus mencuekannya. Tapi setidaknya Itachi tidak melihat wajah cemberut Kyuubi yang bisa membuatnya kerepotan malam ini. Walaupun yang terpampang adalah wajah galaknya, akan tetapi Itachi tahu bahwa mata Kyuubi sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum melihat kehadiran Naruto ditengah pesta mewah ini. "Kau tahu Kyuu?" tanya Itachi seraya mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi Kyuubi yang gembil itu. "Aku senang melihatmu bahagia malam ini," sambungnya seraya tekekeh saat Kyuubi memberinya sebuah protes berupa sikutan pada perutnya.

"Ini tempat umum keriput!" Desisnya memerah. Antara menahan malu dan kesal. Rubbynya mengerling kearah sekitar, takut-takut ada yang melihat adegan nista barusan. "Lakukan itu lagi, ku bunuh kau tiga kali!" Ancamnya semakin membuat Itachi memperlebar senyuman anehnya karena merasa lucu dengan ancaman Kyuubi.

"Hn?" godanya menyeringai seraya meneyosor kearah Kyuubi yang semakin melotot geram.

"Jauhkan wajah mesummu itu dariku keriput!" marahnya sembari berusaha menjauhkan tangan nakal kekasihnya yang gatal memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Hn. Aku merindukanmu, Kyuu! Sekali saja ya?" bisiknya mesra ditelinga Kyuubi yang semakin memerah, menahan malu.

"KERIPUT! HENTIKAN!"

" Jangan berteriak, Kyuu! Kau membuatku seperti seorang penjahat dimata orang-orang!" Tegur Itachi masam, melepaskan pelukannya seraya tersenyum kaku kepada semua orang yang mendadak memandangnya, termasuk sang calon mertua yang melotot kearahnya.

Kyuubi mendengus keras. "Kau dan kebiasaanmu, keriput!" misuhnya menjawab. Lalu, pemuda itu kembali memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan. Tapi, ia tak mendapati Naruto pada tempatnya tadi. Semuanya gara-gara si keriput sialan! Rutuk Kyuubi dalam hati, menyalahkan tingkah mesum kekasihnya yang tak mengenal tempat. Ia jadi kehilangan Naruto kan! Iapun memilih beranjak mencari keberadaan Naruto. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada adiknya tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana Kyuu?"

"Mencari Naruto," jawabnya ketika Itachi memegang pergelangan tangannya– menahan.

Itachi mendecak atas jawaban Kyuubi. "Kau lupa? Disini ada Sasuke juga. Naruto mungkin sedang bersamanya sekarang. Jangan ganggu mereka," tegur Itachi mendapat dengusan tak suka dari Kyuubi, tapi benar juga dengan apa yang barusan kekasihnya itu katakan. "Lebih baik kau tunggu saja disini! Sebentar lagi bakal ada pertunjukan yang seru."

Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Pertunjukan?" beonya tak mengerti.

"Hn. Kakekmu sepertinya berniat menghadiri pesta ini," jelasnya menyeringai mencurigakan.

Mata Kyuubi sedikit membola karenanya. "Maksudmu? Hashirama-jiisan akan datang kemari?" pekiknya tak percaya.

Mengedikan bahunya, Itachi menimpali. "Hn. Itu yang ku tahu dari Kakashi-san. Ohya, Tuan Hashirama juga sepertinya akan membawa seseorang. Kau harus mengenalnya _Love._"

.

Naruto lapar. Koki Chouji sudah menyiapkan berbagai jenis makanan mewah-mewah dideretan stand-stand itu. Tentunya terlihat sangat lezat dan menggiurkan. Untuk pemuda macam Naruto yang jarang mendapatkan kesempatan memakan makanan seperti itu, akan menjadi kesempatan yang tak boleh terlewat untuk sekedar mencicipi makanan yang bahkan tak terjangkau olehnya itu. Sayangkan makanan itu harus dilewatkannya? Dia memusatkan perhatiannya pada makanan-makanan kecil, mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati orang-orang untuk memilih potongan keju dan biskuit cokelat, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil segelas anggur ringan. Dengan senyuman merekah diwajahnya, ia melihat kesegala arah untuk memastikan tidak ada makanan lezat yang terlewat olehnya.

"Selamat makan!" gumamnya amat pelan seraya menggigit potongan biskuit tongkat, dan menahannya diantara giginya seperti sebuah pensil, lalu berbalik memunggungi meja.

"Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

Deg!

Rasa kaget membuat matanya terbuka lebar dan membekukan napasnya. Pikirannya berhenti, menolak apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Tubuhnya seakan membeku sejalan dengan tatapan sepasang Azure itu tertuju padanya. Sepasang mata penuh emosi, mendominasi penglihatan Naruto, semacam bau khas _colongne _yang terasa familiar tercium inderanya. Dua jari panjang, memegang dagunya. Sasori mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu dengan lihai dan rapi ia menggigit ujung lain dari biskuit tongkat itu.

_'Apa yang Saso-senpai lakukan!'_ pikirannya panik berteriak, tak kuasa menyuarakannya secara langsung.

Pada saat ini, bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan dengan jelas, terpaan napas hangat dari hidung Sasori. Sasori yang melihat ketegangan dimata shapphire manatan kekasihnya itu hanya menyeriangai puas. Pemuda itu malah dengan sengaja lebih mencondongkan kembali tubuhnya dan menggigit potongan kedua dari biskuit tersebut, mengakibatkan jarak diantara merka semakin tipis. Akal sehat Naruto kembali, dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh tegap Sasori dengan wajah sudah memerah karena marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, senpai?!" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi, sebagai tanda protes dari apa yang baru saja Sasori lakukan terhadapnya. Ah.. Hampir saja ia berciuman barusan. Ya Tuhan! Itu memalukan sekali. "Senpai sadar dengan apa yang baru saja hampir kau perbuat?" tuntutnya menatap tajam Sasori yang malah menampakan wajah datarnya. Jelas, pemuda itu kecewa dengan reaksi yang sekarang Naruto keluarkan.

Selanjutnya, pemuda Sabaku itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang mengartikan sesuatu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya ambigu menyahut pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa?!" ulang Naruto tidak habis pikir. "Yang barusan itu, nyaris kita–.." Naruto tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mulutnya terbuka tutup bagaikan ikan koi yang kehabisan air.

"Kita apa?" sela Sasori menyeringai, "kau keberatan, Naru-chan?" lanjutnya mendikte dengan nada menggoda kearah mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Sehingga, membuat Naruto merasa sangat asing dengan sosok Sasori didepannya.

"AKU yang keberatan." Suara _baritone_ itu datang dari balik Naruto. suaranya jelas, dingin dan tenang. Namun pasti nada itu menyiratkan suatu amarah yang tertahan. Naruto hanya pernah sekali mendapatkan nada suara Sasuke yang seperti itu, yaitu ketika insiden tempo hari saat ia memukuli pemuda Sabaku didepannya. Jari-jari Sasori diam pada pipi Naruto, lalu setelah terlepas dari genggaman Sasori, Naruto melangkah mundur.

"Memangnya pendapatmu penting?" tanya Sasori mencibir.

Kedua pemuda itu saling berhadapan, dibawah gemerlap lampu pesta yang meriah. Suasana yang ceria, namun tidak bagi mereka. Adu tatapan kematian berkilat jelas dari masing-masing pandangan mereka. Naruto menelan gugup ludahnya sendiri, dia memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak, walaupun tubuhnya terasa kaku bagai robot kehabisan energi. "Sasuke," ujarnya, menggenggam tangan yang dingin, "ayo kita pergi."

Naruto dapat merasakan ketegangan ditubuh Sasuke, seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dibawah kulitnya. Pada saat ini, Sasuke jelas tengah mengamuk pada Sasori. Sinar onyxnya semakin menggelap seiring dengan gejolak amarahnya yang tersulut.

"Sebaiknya kau urusi kekasih barumu, Sabaku," desis Sasuke mengerling kearah Deidara yang sepertinya sedang mencari Sasori diseberang sana. "Jangan pernah kau ganggu milikku lagi!" Lugasnya penuh penekanan. Sasori mendengus menghina atas ucapan Sasuke barusan, yang menurutnya menggelikan.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Uchiha!"

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggil Sasuke agak keras menghiraukan ucapan Sasori barusan, "tolonglah Sasuke, jangan..." katanya memohon agar Sasuke tak terpancing dengan ucapan Sasori. Dan syukurlah pemuda tengah memakai jas hitam berdasi kupu-kupu itu berhasil menyeret kekasihya pergi. Pemuda pirang itu berhasil menahan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh kebelakang saat mereka berjalan menjauh. Namun, punggungnya terasa merinding seolah-olah sedang menanti tikaman pisau.

Dia malah mendengar suara Sasori yang rendah dan ironis. "Cepat atau lambat. Apa yang pernah kumiliki akan kurebut kembali." Lalu seruan Deidara berderai, sepertinya pemuda yang tengah berulang tahun itu berhasil menemukan pujaan hatinya.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Ruang antara tempat duduk Hashirama dan Orochimaru hanya terpaut jarak beberapa senti saja. Dua pria paruh baya itu duduk dalam keheningan. Keheningan dalam suasana yang berbeda tentu saja. Orochimaru dalam diamnya berperasaan gelisah dan tak tenang. Demi apapun didunia ini, lelaki licik itu lebih memilih terkurung dalam jeruji besi sekalian, ketimbang terjebak dalam cengkraman langsung sang senju. Pria pencinta ular itu takkan melupakan bagaimana dengan mudahnya ia masuk dalam jebakan Uchiha Itachi, sehingga ia harus berada disini. Sialan memang! Rutuknya dalam hati kepada sulung Uchiha tersebut. Ia jelas tak bisa berkutik sekarang. Melawanpun percuma, senju hanya akan membuatnya lebih menderita ketimbang teror kematian.

_'Apa yang sedang dia rencanakan?'_ batinnya was-was, melirik kearah Hashirama yang tak menampakan secuilpun ekspresi didalam wajahnya.

Kakashi yang sedang menyetirpun hanya bisa menyeringai puas melihat bagaimana raut tegang Orochimaru yang diam-diam ia perhatikan dibalik spion mobil mewah itu. Tak lama, mobil limousine itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pagar mewah.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan!" Tukas Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan dua pria dibelakangnya. Hashirama lantas berdehem ketika Orochimaru hendak membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri, mencegah.

"Ikuti semua permainanku malam ini atau neraka bagimu, ular," kata Hashirama tiba-tiba dengan tegas dan dingin, sehingga membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya merinding disko. Orochimaru mengangguk kaku, antara takut dan merinding. Sepertinya ia memang sudah menjadi budak seorang senju.

Selanjutnya, dua pria itu turun dari mobil diikiuti Kakashi dibelakang. Pria bermasker itu mengekor langkah gagah sang tuan yang penuh kharisma, sesekali matanya mencuri-curi kesekitar, sekedar mencari keberadaan Iruka. Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaannya, karena Iruka sepertinya tak bisa datang untuk menyambutnya. Pastilah kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk didalam.

"Atau mungkin, dia sedang menunggu pertunjukan?" bisiknya pelan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Minato mendapat bisikan dari Ebisu, sang pelayan. Bahwa tamu yang ditunggu-tunggunya sudah datang didepan. Sang pemilik Senju Corp, yang hari kemarin resmi menjadi mitranya. Betapa tersanjungnya Minato sekarang, karena pesta kecilnya dihadiri oleh laki-laki sesibuk Hashirama. Lantas, dengan senyuman yang mengembang ayah dari tiga anak itu memanggil Deidara dan Kyuubi untuk menyambut tamu kehormatannya bersamaan. "Sebentar lagi rekan kerja ayah akan datang. Kalian berdua bersikaplah yang baik. Malam ini, kalian harus membuatnya terkesan," tukasnya saat sang anak bertanya untuk apa sang ayah repot-repot mengumpulkannya.

Kyuubi yang mengerti, hanya memangguk. Dalam hati ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kakeknya, sekaligus seseorang yang kata Itachi akan menjadi sebuah kejutan. _'Apa yang membuat si keriput itu bersemangat malam ini?'_ pikirnya kemudian merasa sangat penasaran. Rubbynya kemudian menangkap tiga orang yang berjalan dari arah pintu dengan gagahnya, sehingga sedikitnya kedatangan tamu ini menyita perhatian semua orang yang sedang menikmati pesta. Kyuubi bisa melihat, Iruka menyembutnya dengan hormat, pastilah ketiga orang ini yang dimaksud dengan tamu kehormatan ayahnya. Salah satunya, Kyuubi kenal sebagai kakeknya, Hashirama. Ah.. Ia baru pertama kali bertatapan langsung dengan kakeknya tersebut. sehingga, ia merasa begitu senang saat melihatnya.

"Anak muda?" tegur Hashirama ramah, ketika ia berhenti untuk sekedar menyapa seorang pemuda pirang yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya, Naruto sendiri memandangnya bingung. Sasuke yang sedang mendamping Naruto ikut melayangkan tatapan bingungnya kepada pria paruh baya yang terlihat seperti orang penting itu mengenal Naruto.

"Hahaha..," tiba-tiba Hashirama tertawa renyah ditengah kebinguangan itu. "Kau pasti tak mengingatku? Aku adalah lelaki tua tempo hari yang bertemu denganmu dikafe," katanya melanjutkan saat melihat wajah bingung cucunya yng menggemaskan itu.

Naruto membolakan matanya, "Ah! Kakek baik hati!" serunya mengingat Hasirama. Kemudian Naruto nyengir lima jari seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gomen. Waktu itu kakek baik hati memakai kaca mata sih! Jadi Naru tidak bisa mengingatnya. Heheh~" kekehnya membuat suasana menjadi terasa ringan.

Hashirama menggeleng seraya mengacak rambut Naruto gemas. "Cukup panggil kakek saja, nak!" ujarnya tersenyum lembut, memandang cucunya dengan penuh kerinduan. Tentu saja, hanya Kakashi dan Iruka yang mengetahui hal tersebut, sehingga kedua sejoli itu ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Siap kek! _Ttebayou_!" seru Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya keudara seraya tersenyum lebar, membuat deretan gigi putihnya terlihat jelas. Hashiramapun tertawa kecil karenanya.

Diam-diam, Minato yang melihat kejadian tersebut menggeram dalam hati. Ia tidak suka melihat keakraban antara Naruto dan Hashirama. Seharusnya, yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut adalah kedua anaknya. Begitulah yang ada dalam benak sang ayah itu. Tak sadar bahwa Naruto juga adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hashirama, menginterupsi percakapan yang sedang berlangsung itu.

"Selamat malam, Hashirama-san!" sapanya ramah, berhasil menutupi rasa kesalnya terhadap Naruto. shaphire itu bahkan sempat-sempatnya melotot kearah Naruto, bermaksud mengusir lewat tatapan matanya. Naruto yang mengerti, kemudian cepat-cepat mengamit lengan Sasuke dan berpamit. Namun sayang, Hashirama dengan sengaja menahannya supaya tidak pergi. Dan Minatopun harus bertahan dengan rasa kesalnya. Apalagi ditambah respon yang kurang reaktif atas perkenalannya dengan Kyuubi dan Deidara yang sengaja ia bangga-banggakan didepan Hashirama. Namun, hasilnya pria itu lebih bersikap dingin dan terkesan biasa saja. Kyuubi, yang diam-diam tahu sedikit harus menelan kekecewaannya atas reaksi tersebut. Karena sejujurnya ia juga ingin mendapatkan senyuman hangat kakeknya. _'Sepertinya, kakek memang membenciku,'_ batinnya sedih.

"Kau tahu Minato-san? Naruto membuatku bangga, ia adalah seorang Namikze yang mandiri. Kudengar dia adalah anak yang berprestasi ditambah tempohari aku bertemu dengannya menjadi seorang waiters disebuah kafe. Saya salut sekali kepadanya, jarang sekali anak muda sepertinya.." Pujinya dengan sengaja menimpali perkataan Minato yang terus membanggakan kedua anaknya, Deidara dan Kyuubi.

Entah kenapa, Minato merasakan sebuah sindiran didalamnya. Lantas, pria itu hanya sedikit mengangguk atas sahutannya yang kurang responsif terhadap pernyataan Hashirama tersebut.

_'Kenapa bocah sialan ini yang harus menerima pujian?'_

Deidarapun merasa sama kesalnya dengan Minato. Ia teramat dengki ketika orang semacam Hashirama memuji seorang Naruto yang jelas tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirinya. Kenapa selalu dia? Pikirnya menggeram. Ia tersenyum kaku, dengan kedutan disudut bibirnya. "Senang bertemu anda, Hashirama-san!" katanya masih berusaha mengambil perhatian pria tersebut, akan tetapi percuma saja.

Sasuke yang tak sengaja menjadi saksi bagaimana perasaan iri tersebut hanya menyeringai puas, begitupula dengan Itachi yang sedari tadi ternyata berada disekitar mereka.

"Ehm! Ah.. Orochimaru-san, apa kabar?!" seruan yang agak keras dari Itachi berhasil merebut semua perhatian orang-orang. "Lama tak bertemu. Apakah anda kemari bersama Hashirama-san?"

Dan?

Dua pasang shapphire ayah anak yang serupa itu terbelalak. Melihat sosok Orochimaru bagaikan seorang hantu. Keringat dingin sudah jelas keluar dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Minato yang melihat Orochimaru dengan tatapan murka dan tak percaya, sedangkan Naruto melotot ketakutan dengan badan bergetar. Melihat seseorang yang telah membunuh Kushina, merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Naruto dan Minato. Tentu saja, hal tersebut tak luput dari perhatian semua orang.

"Naru, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir ketika Naruto menggigil entah kenapa. "Naru?" panggilnya lagi lebih keras karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang empu. Bukannya menjawab, pemuda pirang itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir kaena tiba-tiba Naruto menangis seraya meracau tak jelas.

"Pergi.. Hiks.. Pergi dari sini!" serunya seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Orochimaru yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan liarnya. Sedangkan, Kyuubi dan Iruka ikut panik saat melihat Naruto semakin menjadi. "Pergi! Hiks! Pergiiii!"

_'Kau kenapa Naru?'_ panik Kyuubi dalam hati. Pemuda itu gelisah dalam diamnya. Itachi yang paham akan situasi, menghampiri kekasihnya, kemudian berbisik. "Dialah orang yang telah membunuh ibumu, Kyuu.." Dan bisikan itu membuat amarah Kyuubi naik seketika itu juga. "Tenanglah Kyuu.. Ikuti saja permainan kakekmu," bisiknya lagi saat melihat kepalan tangan Kyuubi yang semakin mengeras dengan rahang yang terkatup, membuat gemelutuk giginya terdengar.

"Naru?! Tenanglah..!" Iruka khawatir, lelaki itu lantas membawa puteranya kedalam pelukannya.

"Bawa dia kekamarnya!" perintah Minato dingin yang langsung dituruti Iruka. Sasukepun mengikutinya dari belakang. Sekilas, tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat raut khawatir dari wajah Kyuubi, namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Keadaan Naruto yang lebih penting sekarang.

_'Maafkan kakek, nak. Kakek melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu,'_ batin Hashirama sendu, saat melihat Naruto dipapah Iruka.

"Oh.. Maafkan atas kejadian ini. Mungkin sedikit mengganggu anda, Hashirama-san!" ucap Minato jelas dengan wajah menyesalnya selepas Naruto pergi. Hashiramapun menoleh kearah menantunya, memandang lekat ekspresi pria itu dalam diam. Dan dia salut dengan pengendalian diri menantunya. Hashirama mengakui Minato sungguh lihai dalam berekspresi.

" Tak apa. Sepertinya, Naruto ketakutan?" pancingnya kemudian. Ia sekali lagi ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu agar ketika ia bertindak tidak akan segan-segan, walaupun ia tahu laki-laki didepannya adalah orang yang sangat dicintai putri tunggalnya, Kushina.

Minato mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seraya terkekeh sok maklum. "Bukan. Anak itu memang sudah terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang bersifat masalah," katanya ringan.

Hashiramapun tersenyum penuh arti. "Baiklah, jika seperti itu,"_ 'aku tidak akan ragu lagi'. _

"Mari.. Sepertinya tidak baik kita mengobrol dalam keadaan berdiri seperti ini!" Ajak Minato ramah, walaupun dalam hati ia sudah mengutuk Orochimaru dan Naruto bersamaan. Tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan mantan rekannya dahulu, yang sekaligus menjadi pembunuh isterinya. Kenapa Hasirama membawa orang itu kemari? Untuk apa? Pikirannya mulai berkecambuk.

Sang mertuapun mengangguk, lalu mengikuti menantunya. _'Sejauhmana kau bertahan anak kurang ajar?'_

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Gaara tak mungkin akan diam saja. Ia tahu apa yang kakaknya pikirkan sekarang. Tadi, ia tak sengaja melihat ketegangan yang terjadi diantara Sasori, Sasuke dan Naruto. Sekali lihat saja, Gaara bisa membaca bahwa sosok Sasori dahulu telah bangkit. Matanya itu, menggelap. Ia seperti melihat sosok monster yang dulu, yang tak mau ia lihat lagi.

"Nii-san..," panggilnya pelan. Tangannya menggenggam erat pagar pembatas atap balkon kediaman Namikaze. Pemuda itu sengaja meninggalkan Neji dan mengikuti Sasori kesini. Dan beginilah, mereka berdiri saling berdampingan seraya melihat pemandangan gemerlap kota yang jelas terlihat dibalkon itu.

Sasori menyesap anggur yang ia bawa, kemudian meneguknya sedikit. Pemuda itu lebih memilih diam tak menjawab panggilan adik sepupunya tersebut. Pembawaan yang kalem dan terkendali memang telah menjadi kelebihannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," ujar Gaara lagi setelah beberapa keheningan yang terjalin diatara mereka. "Berhentilah sebelum semuanya terlambat Nii-san. Aku tahu perasaanmu."

Sasori mendengus pelan atas ceramah yang ia dengar dari adiknya itu. Lantas dengan senyuman mengejek ia memandang Gaara. "Kau tahu?" beonya terdengar mencibir. "Tahu apa kau tentang apa yang kuinginkan? Kau berbicara seolah mengerti Gaara."

"Dengar..

Uchiha bukanlah lawan yang bagus untukmu. Dan Tuan muda sudah memilihnya. Kau tak berniat men-"

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan Gaara. Kau tak mengerti perasaanku sekarang!" Potong Sasori sedikit membentak, tak suka mendengar apa yang barusan Gaara katakan.

"Aku tahu!" Gaara lebih keras sekarang. Ia bahkan berani mencengkram kerah kemeja kakaknya. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya seseorang lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang dirimu. Tapi biarkan dia dengan pilihannya Nii-san! Kau tak harus memaksakan kehendaknya!"

Sasori menatap adiknya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau ingat? Kau juga pernah merebut Naruto dariku! Dan dia memilihmu!" Emosinya meningkat dikala Sasori terlihat keras kepala dengan asumsinya. Cukup. Ia tak mau lagi melihat Sasori yang dulu, sehingga ia tak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang seharusnya ia pendam sendiri. "Dulu kau berpura-pura tidak tahukan? Kau berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa aku mencintai Naruto. Dan see? Kau tak peduli, dan merebutnya dariku! Aku mengerti Nii-san! Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu!"

Setelah Gaara mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, pemuda itu memilih pergi dan melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Sasori dalam keheningan, dan rasa terkejutnya karena ia untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Gaara bersikap seperti itu.

Lalu?

"Kau naif Gaara. Tidak semua orang berpikiran sepolos dirimu," lirihnya pelan seraya melihat punggung adiknya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, akan tetap menjadi milikku!"

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Dobe kau kenapa?

Itulah yang ada didalam kepala sang Uchiha muda ketika melihat kekasihnya menangis ketakutan dalam balutan selimut yang diberikan Iruka. Naruto terlihat traumatik, seperti seorang yang mendapatkan phobianya. Ia kemudian duduk disamping kekasihnya, membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan tan yang sedingin es itu dengan erat. Sudah beberapa kali ia bertanya pada Iruka, namun orang yang berarti bagi Naruto itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Pria dengan luka melintang diwajahnya itu memilih menampakan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, dan meninggalkannya dengan pernyataan yang ambigu.

"Bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk dibicarakan sekarang."

Irukapun pergi begitu saja setelah ia menitipkan Naruto kepada Sasuke dikamar yang terlampau sederhana ini. Pemuda itu sempat-sempatnya memerhatikan sekitar, betapa hatinya mencelos saat ia tahu kamar Naruto bahkan tak lebih baik dari kamar pembantu.

Semenderita itukah hidupnya? Sasuke mulai merasa bersalah karena sempat meninggalkan Naruto.

_Damn! _ Ia semakin membenci saja apa yang namanya Namikze!

"Kaa-san.. Kaa-san.. Jangan tinggalkan Naru Hiks..!" Naruto terus meraucau tak jelas. Getaran dalam suaranya sungguh menyiratkan suatu perasaan yang sangat perih dan kesakitan. Sasuke tahu, pastilah kenangan pahit yang sedang mendera kekasihnya tersebut. Dengan perasaan tak tentu, Sasuke mendekap pemuda yag berusia 15 tahun itu dalam rengkuhannya dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati. "Aku disini sayang," katanya menenangkan dengan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto penuh kasih.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia tahu satu hal: Naruto dalam keadaan buruk sekarang.

"Suke.. Hiks.. A-ku takut! "

"Tak apa aku disini," sekali lagi Sasuke mengecup Naruto. Kali ini agak lama pada dahinya. Dan syukurlah Naruto mulai tenang. Pemuda itu mulai meringkuk dan membalas pelukan hangat Sasuke. memeluknya erat, seakan ia tak mau ditinggalkan, tentu saja Sasuke takkan melakukan hal tersebut. Bungsu Uchiha itu tampak merenung. Banyak yang terjadi malam ini, entah kenapa ia merasa energinya banyak terkuras. Malam ini ia lebih banyak menahan emosi.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kenapa ia tak tahu apa-apa?

_'KUSO!'_

Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merasa benar-benar tak berguna. Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu, ia tak mau melihat Naruto terus menderita. Ia takan sanggup melihat orang yang begitu ia cintai terus menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Ia menatap wajah gelisah Naruto, walaupun matanya terpejam ia masih dapat melihat gurat ketakutan pada kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Dalam benaknya ia berjanji akan melindungi sosok rapuh ini, apapun yang terjadi. Itulah janjinya.

Drrt.. Drrtt..

Getaran ponselnya membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Lantas dengan hati-hati– takut membangunkan Naruto yang mulai tertidur– Sasuke membuka ponselnya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya, saat nama 'Itachi' tertera diponselnya. Tak membuang banyak waktu, ia membaca pesannya dan terkejut saat itu juga.

**"Jagalah Naru-chan. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah membunuh Ibunya."**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc..**

**Hallo temen-temen se Fujodan setanah air! #Halah..**

**Akhirnya Kira bisa update juga.. He.. Selalu tak bosen Kira ucapin Gomen n Arigato buat yang udah setia baca n Review Fic gaje ini. :D**

**Maaf bgt kali ini ceritanya jadi makin jelek n membingungkan. Mana Romancenya hampir gak ada lagi! **

**Please bgt, mengertilah.. #Puppyeyes**

**Kira ngetik ini dalam keadaan masih terkena DBD, jadi maaf hasilnya jadi begini jeleknya. Kira ini juga usahain yang terbaik buat Fic ini. update secepat mungkin yang Kira bisa, walopun dalam keadaan pusing gak karuan. Tapi Kira keinget terus belum update Fic jadi yaaa sambil diam kira ngetikngetik. He.. Jadi wajar kalo disni ga ada FEELnya sama sekali. Hahah... ##Dibunuh**

**Yah.. Mohon doanya temen-temen, supaya Kira cepet sembuh n bisa kembali lagi aktifitas biar updatenya lebih cepat lagi.. ;D **

**Oia, Kira bikin part ini agak lambat alurnya.. Cuma ceritain satu malam aja soalnya sengaja. Coznya perlu banget,disinilah awal akan terjadi konflik buat Fic ini. **

**Terus juga, maaf Kira ga balas Reviewnya.. Gomen bgt, Kira keburu pusing bgt. Gak kuat jawab atu2.. gomen ne? **

**Tapi..**

**Jangan kapok buat Review ya... ^^, Gak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain baca review kalian! :D**

**Arigato..**

**Jaa ne!**


End file.
